For Better Or Worse
by nancy777ca
Summary: A young woman enters into an arranged marriage with our hero and changes the lives of those around her while discovering the power of love in healing.
1. Chapter One:Not Too Much To Ask

Authors Notes: First off I'd like to say that this story is based on the Horatio Hornblower films and not book canon.

Secondly, I've taken many literary and historical liberties because I love reading and writing love stories and there isn't much opportunity for that in the Hornblower world without resorting to slash which I love to read but just am not ready to write yet. I also tend to write female lead characters and it would be impossible to develop a love story without putting her on the ship in the midst of the action and thus in close proximity with her love. I like playing with what if's, what if women were allowed on navy ships, what if the women as doctors movement started sooner. These are the two big things I needed to allow if I was going to write the story that I wanted. And I don't think they really change the Hornblower stories all that much.

The stories that I am writing follow the episodes of the movies themselves with some notable explanations needed. Timelines at times are changed. Events are changed or switched around, ie: Pellew doesn't kill Simpson, Simpson's abuse of Archie is both physical and sexual in nature, Simpson serves on the Indy, Bunting doesn't die, etc,... Known actions are committed by different characters This is not a 'purists' version.

I think that's all for now and I'm still researching the history of the time so any historical corrections are much appreciated and will either be applied or not depending on how it affects the story. Either way, the thoughts and time are greatly appreciated. Hopefully you read and enjoy this story with an open mind and not be put off by the, in my mind, insignificant changes. Take it for what it is. A fans version, with all the fun and imagination that that entails.

Chapter One

"Bloody hell!" Emma Stuart cursed as she was pushed backwards against the dining room's double doors and into the parlor. She would have landed flat on her back if it hadn't been for two hands that reached out quickly to steady her. Oh how she would make her little brat of a cousin, Amy, pay!

The little monster had spilled ink all over the front of her dress when Emma had insisted it was time to take a bath. Emma turned to explain to her father that Amy had had thrown the ink bottle that had been resting on the table in the hall at her and had run off after shoving Emma. Surprised embarrassment made her jaw drop open. It wasn't her father, James that had caught her but a stranger. Emma grimaced and tried to apologize with as much dignity as she could muster in her disheveled stained state.

"I'm heartily sorry, Sir! My young cousin is quite a handful and at the moment is rather passionate in her refusal to bathe." Emma explained, trying to avoid her father's gaze. She was certain he more than likely looked about ready to burst. The stranger merely nodded at her and smiled.

"No need to apologize, miss." he assured her.

"Just as I said, isn't she, Horatio?" her father spoke. Emma finally risked a glance at James Stuart. To her surprise, her father didn't seem embarrassed at all. In fact, he looked down right amused. It was true that when it was just the two of them, James had always been rather entertained by his daughter's free-spirited antics but in the presence of company, he set a great store by having Emma behave in the most proper manner. She would grow up to be, in his words, 'a proper lady.' What was the difference with this stranger that put her father so at ease? Horatio? Dear Lord, what an unfortunate name for such a nice looking fellow. Emma had to bite her lip. It would hardly further her father's ambitions for her female propriety if she had a giggle at the young man's name.

"Emma, this is Mr Horatio Hornblower. An officer in his majesty's navy." Oh dear indeed, Hornblower? Emma was cut off from any reaction when she registered the last part of her father's sentence. An officer? Here? Was her father in trouble? Emma threw her father a worried glance. "And this is my daughter, Emma Stuart." he said with a relaxed smile. Why wasn't he upset? Frightened? Why wasn't he running like the dickens?

"A pleasure, Ms Staurt." he said taking her hand.

"Like wise, Mr...." Emma halted on the man's last name. She just couldn't say it without smiling.

"Hornblower." he supplied.

"Indeed." Emma nodded. She was worried that she might have embarrassed him when she noticed that his cheeks had gone slightly pink. She released his hand. "If you'll excuse me, I really should go find Amy."

"Hang on a moment, Emma. Let Lorna take care of Amy. We have an important matter to discuss." her father said.

"With me?" Emma asked in surprise as her father rang for the maid and then instructed Lorna to see to Amy's bath. Emma swallowed a nervous lump and follow Horatio Hornblower......_oh the poor man, really, _to the sofa. Was her father being arrested? Was he going to give her instructions on how to care for the house in his absence? Emma fought against a panicked flutter. She was only sixteen. She didn't want the weight of all that responsibility on her shoulders. She wanted to go off and see the world. To become a great doctor.

"Mr Hornblower and I have entered into a contract of sorts. The two of you are to be married tomorrow and set sail for his ship that evening." her father announced. Horatio and James both were watching her. She must have gone quite pale because Horatio handed her a cup of tea. Married? Had her father gone insane? Emma looked at him. He seemed to be functioning quite normally. "It seems that the authorities have gotten wind of my past activities and I'm going to have to leave London-"

"Then I shall go with you." Emma insisted. James shook his head.

"No, darling. You cannot. I will not have you traipsing about the country on the run with me. It's much too dangerous and I want better for you. As I know you have your own dreams." James reached for her hand and held it tightly over hers. She could feel the slight tremble of his fingers.

"But, Father-"

"Please, Emma. I have to know that you are safe before I go. You can't be everything that I want for you if the authorities know you're helping me. They'll put a price on your head and I would rather be caught and hanged than to have that happen." his blue eyes met hers, desperately.

"Father, all that matters to me is you. You're more important than any silly old dream." which was what it seemed to Emma now. Silly, when it compared to being parted from the father she adored.

"Don't say that, Emma. Don't. You are my dream. Do you understand? I will run. I will run for the rest of my days if it ensures you're kept safe. Horatio has assured me of that." Through her tears, Emma finally steeled her attention on the young man sitting beside her. His dark brown eyes were shining with emotion. His long straight now was pink with the effort to control himself.

"Why are you helping him? If you're in the navy why does he trust you?" Emma asked him.

"James is a friend of my father's and I hold him in the highest estimation, myself. I've known him since I was a lad." The two men clasped hands.

"You will join his frigate as Emma Hornblower. I must be believed dead and you must take on this new identity." James explained.

"What will happen to you?" Emma asked frightened as she rushed to kneel by his feet.

"I will just disappear. After the wedding we will burn the house down-"

"Burn it?" Emma asked horrified. The elegant stone and wood building had been her home since she could remember. Her heart ached to think that it would be reduced to ashes.

"We must, sweetheart. Afterwards I will try and get word to you from time to time but it will be too dangerous to even attempt contact for a while." the man drew a shaky breath.

"When will I see you again?" Emma asked. Again her father's eyes met Horatio's and the younger man's hand went to cover Emma's. She jerked it back when the heartbreaking realization hit her.

"No! No, Father! I can't not see you again. Don't say that!" she pleaded no longer caring that her tears were running down her face unchecked. "I'll do anything you ask me, I swear. Anything. Just don't tell me I'll never see you again!" she begged throwing her arms around her father and burying her face in his chest. The same familiar smell of him enveloped her and eased her fears as it had all her life.

"Emma, listen to me. Listen." James clasped her face in his hands. His palms were broad and warm against her cheeks. She looked up and saw the tears in his eyes as well. "You must do this for me. I'm begging you, love. We won't say 'never'. God willing, maybe someday I will lay eyes on my precious Emmy again." He brushed a lock of red hair from her forehead. "But for now. For now, love, will you do this for me? Will you ease my broken heart by seeing yourself safe?" James pleaded kissing his child's forehead.

Emma was trembling so badly that she bit her tongue. Her father was trembling as well. For her. How could she deny him this one thing? After everything he had done for her? Raising her on his own after her mother had abandoned them both. She would not be selfish and heartless, as Rowena had been. Emma reached up to kiss her father's damp left cheek.

"Alright, daddy." she agreed, slipping back to the childhood endearment.

James' arms tightened around his daughter. "Thank you, my Emmy." he let out a shaky breath borne of relief and heart wrenching grief.


	2. Chapter TwoEve Didn't Need No Apple

Chapter Two

Once Aunt Sylvia, her father's sister, left with Amy, James placed the note in the messengers hand for the priest saying that he would be needed tomorrow.

Emma would have liked to spend every spare second with her father but he insisted that she and Horatio become comfortable with each other, seeing as they were to be married. He sent the two of them out of the house for a few hours to run various errands for him. When Emma could watch Horatio without his notice, she let herself study this young man who was to be her husband. He was tall and lean. His skin lightly golden from time spent. The uniform fit him well, she noticed. His face was angular, betraying any hint of softness were it not for a soft, full lipped mouth and gentle big brown eyes. Steady. Honest. Trust-worthy eyes. She had no doubt he was a good man, especially if her father were going to entrust her to his car. Emma just wished that she'd been able to choose her own groom, in her own time. A lock of brown curly hair strayed repeatedly across his forehead as they walked.

The wedding would be small to say the least. The only ones in attendance would be herself, Horatio, James and the priest. After dinner, the fire would be set and they would say their goodbyes. Emma tried her hardest not to think of that moment. She was glad to busy herself in conversation with her husband-to-be and he, sensing her nervousness about the whole situation was very obliging. Horatio told her about the ship. They were to sail on The Indefatigable which Emma was certain she would never wrap her tongue around. He told her of his ship mates, in particular one named Archie Kennedy, who he spoke of with a smiling fondness. Horatio also told of her of some of his adventures as an officer in his majesty's navy.

"Will you show me your sword?" Emma asked glancing at the long, ivory handled saber at his waist.

"I wouldn't want you to do yourself an injury." he warned taking her arm and leading her across the street.

"Well, I would think it would be safer to familiarize myself with the weapons of your trade, Sir. Better to learn how to protect myself." Emma challenged. He stopped and stared at her blankly.

"What on earth for? You'll be perfectly safe at my family home." Horatio pointed out. Now it was Emma's turn to look confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Where you'll live after we are married, of course."

"And do what? Take up needlepoint as I await your return from the sea?" she asked, her voice taking on a sharp edge. "I think not."

"Ms Stuart-"

"Really, I think we should dispense with the Mr and Ms Anything seeing as we are to be married, don't you?"

"Very well. Emma," Horatio began with forced patience. "I regret that there has been some sort of misunderstanding. The agreement was to marry you to keep you safe. Sailing aboard a navy ship is hardly that, if you'll recall from the tales I have just regaled you with."

"How much safer could I be than in the company of hundreds of navy officers?"

Horatio countered this comment with a raised eyebrow. "As the lone woman?"

Emma blushed hotly at his insinuation. "That is not what I meant, Sir! Besides, if we're married than I'd hardly have to worry about any unwelcome advances know will I?" Emma challenged as they walked towards the waiting carriage.

"You cannot possibly be that naive." he said shaking his head. Taking her hand, he helped her up onto her seat and waited until the driver began the journey back to the Stuart house before continuing with what distinctly was beginning to feel like an argument.

"I'm sure you'll protect me should the need arise." Emma said putting a hand on his arm, hoping to appeal to his ego. Horatio looked down at the hand and smiled briefly at her. Emma felt a pleasant flip in her chest at his smile. She supposed she should be grateful that at least he wasn't homely. Horatio seemed to catch on to what she was attempting and he quickly shook his head and cleared his throat.

"As flattering as your confidence in my ability is, I'm afraid that the matter is not up for negotiation. Now I must insist that as my wife, you obey me on this matter." Horatio concluded as if he was speaking to one of his ship mates. Emma decided she did not like the tone one bit.

"I'm not your wife yet, Mr Hornblower." Emma reminded him stiffly. "I will not be left behind while my husband goes off gallivanting across the ocean doing God knows what from port to port, tavern to tavern, brothel to brothel!" Emma said through clenched teeth. She was facing him, mere inches from his mouth. Horatio stared dumbly, his cheeks flushed with indignation.

"My goodness. Are you questioning my honor?" Horatio asked more horrified by the fact that her mouth was so close to his and inspiring the most dishonorable thoughts.

"I've heard stories of sailors and the disreputable activities they engage in" Emma said, blushing furiously.

"As you pointed out, Ms Stuart. We are not married yet. How could you possibly accuse me of being unfaithful?"

"I was doing no such thing." Emma insisted. "I was merely stating that when we are married I have no desire to stay at home. I am staying with you on the Ind...Indflapp...Indiggga-on your ship. And that is that." she said with a curt nod that made Horatio want to pull out his hair.

"The arrangement was that I marry you to keep you safe." Horatio tried to reason with the little twit.

"The arrangement was that I was to marry you. I never agreed to being separated from you. I will follow your Ind..In-"

"Indefatigable." Horatio supplied.

"Quite right, in a dingy all across the ocean if I must." The image that inspired made Horatio laugh out loud which Emma did not appreciate.

"That is not the least bit funny. I'm quite insulted that you don't seem to be taking me seriously." Emma snapped slapping at his arm. "I could be quite useful on your ship- Would you cease your bloody laughing?" she demanded. She would later grudgingly admit that he did have a nice laugh but for now she was too busy feeling insulted.

"I apologize, Ms Stuart, Emma. Truly I do." Horatio replied trying to compose himself. "But be reasonable. I can't keep you on the ship. Firstly my superiors would never allow it-"

"I could speak to them" Emma interjected but Horatio ignored her and went on.

"Secondly, my shipmates just may throw you overboard the moment my back is turned. While I do not, myself, hold with superstition, it is common knowledge among those that do that women are apparently bad luck on ships."

"Now that is ridiculous." Emma said.

"I agree. However, the fact remains that you would be putting yourself in danger on my ship" Horatio insisted. The carriage pulled towards the Stuart house. When it stopped, Horatio stepped down and offered Emma his hand. A light suddenly came into her eyes that made Horatio nervous and giddy at the same time.

"I won't be joining your ship as a woman. I'll be joining as a doctor who just happens to be female." Emma reasoned smiling up at him as he held her hand.

"A doctor?" he asked blinking at her.

"That's right." she nodded.

"There's no such thing as a female doctor." Horatio said, narrowing his eyes.

"Not yet, but there will be. You mark my words. I've been studying with a group of friends, in secret with a Dr Carlton Houser. He's quite a well known and respected physician and he's of the more enlightened opinion that medical skill is not limited to one gender." Emma said haughtily.

"A medical student can hardly be called a doctor."

"All I need is the experience and I can get that on your ship. Oh please, Horatio. You must admit that it's a brilliant idea." Emma concluded proud of herself, especially when she saw the wavering look in his eyes.

"Quite, except for the fact that we already have a naval physician." He was surprised at the disappointment he felt when her satisfied smile wavered.

"Oh." she said sadly. Pure male weakness made him add the following remark.

"Well, technically we're without out our naval physician at the moment." Her smile was blinding. Truly it was. That was the excuse he planned to use when his superiors and fellow mates beat the stuffing out of him.


	3. Chapter Three:Lies of Omission

Chapter Three

"Really?" Emma asked excitedly.

Horatio had spent three years at sea, faced dangers that would make other men keel over with heart failure and here he was, reduced to a blushing school boy by a mere sixteen year old girl. He honestly had to get control of himself. _Think logically, man!_

"Yes. Our physician was shot dead." he blurted, grasping for his sanity again.

"Oh." she said, her smile wavering into a nervous grimace. Then she did something that made him fall in love for the first time in his twenty years. Emma squared her shoulders, lifted her chin, locked her exquisite blue eyes with his and said, "Well. It's certainly unfortunate that your doctor met such a horrible end but I'm not going to let fear stop me from doing what I must. This is a perfect opportunity and I don't mean to let it pass. You need a doctor, I'm the closest thing you've got right now. I'm not afraid." she insisted. Horatio stared down at her, dumbstruck. He was saved by the most illogical impulse to grab his wife-to-be and kiss her six ways to Sunday, by James Stuart coming out of the house to greet them.

"Come along you two. Emma, if you'd like to go up and change it will give Horatio and I a chance to talk about you behind your back." James teased. She threw her father a playful smile and climbed up the stairs to her bedroom, knowing that both pairs of eyes were watching her. She again felt the strange short of shiver knowing that one set of eyes belonged to a man that would soon be hers.

When Emma disappeared at the top of the staircase, Horatio let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. James didn't miss the significance of that gesture and smiled at the young man.

"Everything I said she was, isn't she?" James asked proudly.

"And more." Horatio admitted honestly. James ushered Horatio into the living room and poured him a brandy. "I know you warned me about her willful nature, Sir but there's something I feel that you really should discourage. Seeing as Emma and I are, for all intents and purposes, still strangers to each other, I'm sure that coming from you the order would be more effective." Horatio began.

"She's insisting on staying on the Indefatigable with you, isn't she?" James said with a resigned sigh.

"Aye, sir." Horatio nodded.

"I thought she might. It's her mother, you understand? Ever since her mother left, Emma has a dreadful fear of being abandoned. That's why I allow her as much independence as I can. I want her to be able to rely on herself. She is perfectly capable of doing so now, I'm proud to say. But it's the fear of it that paralyzes her. I'd ask you, in this matter, to give into to her. I wanted to make sure she had someone when I knew i had to leave her."

"I'm honored that you thought of me. Truly, Sir. It's only that you've asked me to keep her safe. That'll be a bit difficult if war comes and we're doing battle in the middle of the ocean." Horatio reminded him.

"I thought of that." James said, his shoulders slumped. "Believe me, if I thought I could leave her here to run the household, I would. She'd follow me though. I know my daughter." James said with a rueful smile. Horatio nodded with one of his own.

"She threatened to follow me across the Atlantic in a dingy." Horatio said. James gave a snort of amusement. "I will do what I can for her, Sir." he added, sitting back and placing his hands on his thighs. "You have my word. I will protect her with my life."

"I know you will, son. I ask also that perhaps you try to love her as well." Horatio averted the older man's eyes and lowered his head, feeling the warm blush creep into his face. "It's not a difficult task at all, my boy. Emma's very easy to love. There's a light in her. Very much like her mother." James' voice softened at the memory.

"Have you heard anything?" Horatio asked sympathetically.

"The last I heard, Katherine was taken prisoner in Spain. Charged with killing two Spanish officers and condemned to hang. That was last month. I don't know if she's alive now." James closed his eyes, willing the painful thoughts aside.

"Does Emma know?" Horatio asked.

"No. She still believes the woman who abandoned her was her mother. I never told her about Katherine."

"Don't you think it would ease Emma's heart? To know that the woman who left you both wasn't her real mother?" Horatio pressed. He felt a sharp twinge of guilt, not relishing that he would have to keep something of this magnitude from his wife.

"I didn't think so at first. She might see Katherine's absence from her life in the same light as she sees Rowena's abandonment. I doubt it would matter to Emma that Katherine gave Emma to me so that she could continue to fight the French. That's another thing I should warn you about, I suppose. Emma can be quite illogical when she gets emotional."

"It has been my experience that most women are." Horatio said with a smile.

"Quite right." James said laughing. Then he grew serious. "I suppose now that Katherine is probably dead Emma should know. Could you wait a while before you tell her, Horatio? Perhaps until she knows you love her so that she could at least lay her pain and heartbreak with you?"

"I promise." Horatio nodded, knowing full well that he was already in love with the man's daughter.

They were cut off from any further conversation by a piercing scream coming from upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4:To Love, Honor Andhold on ther...

Chapter Four

Horatio and James bolted up the stairs, the younger man taking them two at a time. They found Emma with her hand over her chest and her back pressed against the closed door to her father's bedroom.

"Good God Emma, what is it?" Horatio asked. His eyes skimmed quickly over her form to look for any injury.

"There's.....they.....two...." Emma stammered breathlessly.

"Oh dear." James injected suddenly realizing what his daughter must have seen. Horatio gripped Emma's arms.

"Take a deep breath to calm yourself." he instructed She stared up at him and did as he asked, not missing how his eyes fell to her rising chest as it filled with air. She blushed, not from any discomfort at his gaze but at her own shamelessness over enjoying his eyes on her. She cleared her throat and forced herself to turn her attention away from his soft brown eyes.

"Father, why are there two dead bodies on your bed.?" she asked.

"What?" Horatio asked, his fingers jumping in shock on her skin. They both turned to James who grinned at them.

"They're for the police, you see? So they'll believe we're dead after the fire."

"Oh!" Emma said, proud of her father's quick thinking. She turned the knob and walked back into the bedroom with them, confident that she'd be fine now that the initial shock had passed. The two corpses, one male and one female were dressed in one of her gowns and one of her father's suits. At least it was the navy blue gown with green lace that Aunt Sylvia had given her. Emma was never overly fond of the dress. They were similar in build to Emma and James and coloring as well.

"Dare I ask where?......Never mind. I'd rather not know." Emma said shaking her head.

Standing before Father Ignatius, Emma was suddenly struck by the absurdity of her situation. Here she was, sixteen years old about to be wed to a complete stranger......well, could she really call Horatio a stranger now? She supposed not. They had spent much time talking and getting to know one another. He didn't laugh at her or try to dissuade her medical ambitions, in fact, he'd actually finally agreed to let her sail on with him and his mates as they carried on their service to King George. She supposed she was beginning to think of him as a friend. But still, a friend was a far cry from a husband.

Her father stood next to Horatio looking rather smug and pleased with himself and not at all like a man who was about to leave everything that he loved behind and go off to parts unknown. The whole situation was insane and Emma had to fight the most maddening urge to giggle through the ceremony. Horatio felt her tremble and must have taken her struggle for control for fear because his fingers tightened around hers in assurance which only made her want to laugh harder. When it came time to say the vows, Emma noticed that Horatio's voice wavered and she felt a surge of tenderness for him. How bizarre this must all be for him as well. She tightened her fingers around the palm of his hand in understanding. Perhaps he had a sweetheart and now here he was bound by honor to marry a stranger.

Emma supposed she could be generous and let him keep his sweetheart as a mistress. She'd heard of men who kept mistresses on the side. They were discreet about it and their wives were perfectly content with the arrangement so long as they were kept in jewels and high social position. Emma discarded the idea out of hand. While being a navy officers' wife must command a certain degree of respect, there wasn't much in the way of jewels or money in the bargain. Emma found herself not much bothered by the prospect. While James Stuart certainly lived well, he lived modestly and instilled in Emma the importance of things besides extravagance.

No, what bothered Emma was the idea of Horatio having a mistress while married to her. There seemed to be a lack of respect in that somehow. A wife should be the only one to attend to her husbands needs. She jolted suddenly with the full impact of what those needs entailed. Was this to be a marriage in name only? They'd never actually clarified that point. Emma's heart began to beat in a slightly quicker pace. Did Horatio actually expect her to?.....

She'd learned a bit about marital relations from the good Dr Hauser and from her own textbooks. The rest was alluded to in whispers among the ladies of polite society. The general consensus was that it was an unpleasant messy affair that a wife simply had to endure. She'd even heard the expression, "Lie back and think of England." While she grasped the mechanics of it, and it did seem rather uncomfortable to have a man lie on top of you like that, nothing was mentioned about how it actually felt. The first time was supposed to be painful due to the rupturing of the hymen. But after that? Was it still painful? Was that why women didn't like it? Was is painful for men as well?

Emma hoped that once they were married she could ask Horatio about these things. He seemed very open and understanding. Maybe he'd kindly answer her queries. Emma turned her head to the priest when she realized that he'd been talking to her. Shamed at the direction of her thoughts, she bit her lip and tried to focus back on more holy matters. Then she looked up at Horatio and the mental image of him lying over her made her blush so badly that she had to look away.

"Repeat after me, I, Emma." the priest began. Emma forced herself to look up at Horatio. He gave her a small smile and again she was grateful that he was handsome.

"Take you, Horatio, to be my husband. I promise to love....." Could she actually promise something like that? When you marry you're supposed to be in love already aren't you? She liked him well enough. She couldn't imagine any great difficulty in coming to love him. _I will try, _she amended in her mind and went on with her vows " honor and obey......" Now she may have been distracted but she distinctly remembered that Horatio had made no mention of obedience in his vows. When it came time to repeat, she amended the words to mirror Horatio's vows.

"to love, honor and cherish." Emma said with a smile. Horatio looked down at her chastisingly but she simply kept the smile on her face.

"Oh, no. The words were love, honor and obey, Miss." the priest corrected.

"You may continue, Father." Emma said, ignoring his words. Horatio pursed his lips and James coughed. to cover a burst of laughter. After a nod from Horatio, the priest continued on as Emma repeated.

"In sickness and in health. For better or worse. For richer and for poorer. Forsaking all others, until we are parted by death. Emma didn't like that last part at all but she thought that if she tried to change any more of her vows, Father Ignatius would smack her with his bible. So in her mind she amended with the words, _forsaking all others, forever._ She almost missed the next words but the uncomfortable look on Horatio's face caught her attention. The rings.


	5. Chapter Five:Shut Up And Kiss Me

Chapter Five

"We don't have a ring right now, Father." Horatio said, red faced.

"Perhaps we could simply use a token for now?" Emma offered. She turned Horatio's hand over. "You're cufflink maybe?"

He pulled the small brass button off his sleeve. "Will it do?" he asked the priest.

"Can't say as I've ever been asked to bless a cufflink before." he said shaking his head but smiling as he took it.

"Have you ever been asked to bless a ribbon, Father?" Emma asked pulling the yellow fabric from her hair.

"No miss, I have not." he said with a small burst of laughter. He held both items in his hand and made the sign of the cross over them. The dim candlelight in the small sanctuary of the chapel made items glow like gold in his hand.

Emma didn't miss the appreciative look in Horatio's eye when she undid the ribbon from her hair, causing it to tumble down her back in soft waves. She hoped he thought she looked pretty today. Maybe he'd forget about any left behind sweethearts if Emma could make herself beautiful. Without time to shop for a proper wedding gown she'd had to make do with the prettiest gown she owned. A pale yellow long sleeved gown with white lace trim and a white lace shawl. She'd added the ribbon in lieu of a veil and was now wrapping some of the fabric around Horatio's finger as a make-shift wedding band while she repeated the priest's words. "Take this rin-..uh ribbon," she corrected with a smile that Horatio echoed. "as a symbol of my love and fidelity." It hadn't occurred to her before, but the question of fidelity could extend to her as well. What if she fell in love with someone else? Would Horatio let her go? Would the vows they were making here be dissolved? _Shame on you, Emma Stuart! You're standing here before God saying your vows and you're already wondering about annulments! _Emma chastised herself pushing the unanswered question from her mind and finished reciting her promises. "....and with all my worldly goods, I thee endow."

Linking the left over ribbon through the whole in the cufflink, Horatio tied the ribbon around Emma's neck, letting his fingers linger on her collar bone for just one extra second.

Emma heard her father's exhale of relief as the priests next words wound down the ceremony. "I now pronounce you man and wife. What God has joined together. Let no man, put asunder." _Let's hope._ Emma thought with a shiver. _Mother of God. She was married! She was a wife! _Emma wondered if her own face mirrored Horatio's stricken expression. He too, had just realized the enormity of what they had done. James clapped his hands with hearty satisfaction as the two of them just stared at each other, not moving and not breathing.

"Well, you may now kiss the bride, Sir." the priest encouraged. Horatio visibly started at the priest's words. Was he going to do it? Emma wondered. Was he going to kiss her? Horatio leaned his head towards hers. Yes, it seemed he was about to do just that. Emma jumped when his hand touched her face. Again, there was that funny little flip inside her chest. Perhaps she didn't mind the idea. She was surprised at the pang of disappointment deep in her belly when it seemed he was going to kiss her forehead. _I'm a wife now! I'm a woman, not a child. Kiss me like a woman!_ she silently screamed. For a horrified second Emma feared she'd spoken out loud because he'd stopped. His lips a mere inch from her forehead. He seemed to be thinking, hesitating. His brown eyes lowered and locked with hers then down at her mouth. _Do it! _ she begged silently, shamelessly. With no further prodding, Horatio tipped up her chin to meet him and lowered his mouth to hers. _Yes....._ Emma sighed in her mind, following his lead. Wonderful insanity flared deep inside her stomach an seemed to burst out through every pore of her skin. _Yes...yes..yes! _ She wanted to jump about with the wonderful bouncing feeling his kiss gave her. His mouth was soft against hers and oh so very warm. She hadn't realized how chilly the small chapel was until she compared it to the lovely warmth of his body next to hers. Emma leaned into him, she could daresay she sagged against him. Her hands rested on his chest, unsure of what to do. She could feel the faint quick beat of his heart through his crisp white shirt. When she felt Horatio begin to pull away she raised her hands to his face to hold his mouth on hers.

Emma assumed that the women who had referred to a wife's duty as unpleasant couldn't have possibly been talking about the kissing part of the bargain. This was positively......Emma searched for a word to describe the effect her new husband's kiss was having on her. Not sinful. No. They were married now so God gave them permission to kiss until doomsday if the were so inclined. Delicious. That was a good words. It reminded her of the thick pieces of chocolate cake that she had eaten with relish as a child until she was covered in the stuff. Yes. What he was doing to her was positively delicious. A cough from behind her brought Emma back to her senses with a jolt. Horatio pulled away with what sounded like a groan of dismay. Emma wasn't sure. Her brain was too befuddled to think clearly for a few seconds. Her first kiss. Goodness, if the rest of the marriage was this wonderful Emma was certain she'd burst with happiness.


	6. Chapter Six: Out of The Mouths of Babes

Chapter Six

Horatio had insisted that Emma should try and get a few hours of sleep while they made their way to the Indefatigable. The child was exhausted. Surely going through the variety of emotions she had today would drain the energy out of anyone. She protested heartily, even through yawning. She was a stubborn one, his wife. _His wife...... Good God._ Horatio repeated the words over in his head. Here he was, at the age of twenty, married when his experiences with women amounted to no more than a few passionate kisses. Speaking of which..... Horatio looked over at Emma, curled up on the other end of the small boat, her knees pressed against his legs. Their kiss had unnerved him and scared the devil out of him. To know that such fire existed not just in the shade of her hair but in her very being. Such passion in a virginal creature, and she was, of that he had no real doubt. Her response to his kiss was passionate, but it was also unpracticed, curios. It made him more than a little nervous to think that he would have to take the lead in their marriage bed. Surely she would be disappointed when she realized that she was being bedded by an ignorant fool.

Horatio swallowed a lump of self loathing. He should have gone with them. The dozens of times he and his mates had docked in different ports along the Atlantic. They'd teased him to know end. Still, he supposed he'd gotten the last laugh when they returned carrying varying discomforts. They insisted it was worth it however, even as they spent the rest of the voyage scratching themselves and pissing fire.

"It's a special thing, laying with a woman. Made all the better if you love her." his father had told him when they'd had a man to man chat before Horatio set out for life at sea. "And the devil take you if you catch some whore's disease that robs me of any grandchildren. So help me, I'll box your ears, lad." Dr Hornblower had added. _Well, she's special. _Horatio thought. _But she does not love me. _ He added with a pan of disappointment. Stirring slightly, Emma burrowed deeper beneath his jacket. Horatio wished he could wrap his arms around her to help warm her but he had to keep rowing if they were to make the ship soon.

That was his nature. Putting practicality before pleasure. And that was why he was one of the most respected men on the Indy, regardless of his rank. And that was why he would be going to his marriage bed as inexperienced as his sixteen year old bride. Bloody hell. His nature had efficiently decided to bit him in the arse. He had the technical gist of the act. But if there was one thing his years at sea had taught him it was that textbook learning was no match for practical experience.

His mouth went dry and he took a long gulp of water from the flask wishing he'd been able to procure something stronger. _Mercy but she was lovely. _ Horatio mused watching his young bride. _Could you make someone fall in love with you? _He wondered. Emma had done it. So very easily by showing him the spirit behind her beauty. She seemed suitably impressed by his brave tales but that wasn't quite the same was it? She had liked kissing him. That had been a good promising start but what else did he have to offer her except his name and lowly position? "Damnation." he swore, annoyed with his morbid musings.

"I'm sorry." Emma's voice startled him. Horatio hadn't even noticed that she had awakened.

"For what?" he asked softly.

"The burden my father placed on you. Me." she said pushing herself up to a sitting position and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. With her hair down her back and about her shoulders she looked every inch the sixteen year old innocent that she was. "I'm afraid my father should have warned you that I may not make a very good wife. I don't know much about....." here she lowered her head and Horatio wondered if she was blushing. "wifely duties." she said with a shrug. Horatio opened his mouth to speak but Emma pressed on. "That is, I can cook. I spent much time with Mrs Hathaway in the kitchen and I can run a household I'm sure but..... I'm sure I'll be a disappointment to you in other matters." she said not looking at him.

Horatio had to literally bite his tongue to keep from laughing. He didn't think she'd appreciate that. _She _was worried about disappointing _him?_ "Rest assured that you needn't worry about that." he said, his voice cracking.

"Oh. Then that is not to be part of our arrangement?" Emma asked. Did she sound disappointed? Or was it merely wishful thinking on his part? "We didn't mention that so I had wondered." she admitted. "While I admit to a small measure of relief....." Emma said studying her hands. _Oh blasted hell._ Horatio wanted to throw himself overboard. She was relieved that they weren't going to consummate the marriage. _Weren't they?_ Well, she was right. The matter hadn't even been addressed. "In all honesty I must also add that I was rather curious." she added in a very small voice.

"Oh." Horatio said, feeling as if she'd knocked the wind out of him.

"Can I tell you something, Horatio?" His name sounded rather lovely coming from her mouth, he mused.

"Of course." he said, slightly breathless.

"Well, I had the most lovely dream just now. You were in it." she gave him a small smile.

"Was I?" he asked, not knowing where he was getting the ability to speak. She nodded slowly.

"I was remembering our kiss back in the chapel. I rather liked it. Did you?" she asked. The girl was trying to kill him, Horatio decided.

"It was quite nice, yes." he nodded trying to clear his throat.

"In my dream.....that is......there was more to it." Horatio felt his entire face burn with embarrassment and he quickly looked away. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have spoken. You must think me the most indecent-"

"No!" he interrupted quickly, seeing her on the verge of tears.

"It's only that. I was hoping that we could become friends at least and as friends, we could discuss anything."

"I'm your husband, Emma and I should hope by extension your friend as well. You are correct and I hope you will feel comfortable enough to speak freely. I was only.....unprepared for your candor." he said. Letting go of the oars ,_just for a moment_. he told himself, he took one of her hands in his. Her skin was soft and warm tucked in his. The gesture seemed to give her courage. She smiled at him. He could kiss her now. As often as he damned well pleased cause she was his now and was about to do just that when her next words stopped him.

"Do you want this to be a marriage in name only, Horatio?"

"Do you?" he blurted, caught off guard yet again.

"I asked you first." she smiled teasingly at him.

"In all honesty, no. I do not. I would like a marriage in the truest sense of the word, but by the same token I would hardly force any unwelcome attentions on you." he assured her. There. He'd been honest and his heart was racing with the exertion of it.

"And if they weren't? Unwelcome?" Emma asked. Horatio's eyes widened.

"Am I to understand.....that is.....that you wish.....that you would not b.b.be adverse to...." he stammered. Bloody damn. Hardly the most seductive of approaches but he always stammered shamefully when he was nervous.

"Yes." she nodded squeezing his hand.

"Oh....well then....Good. Quite good" he replied dumbly. She seemed to be waiting for him to say something but Horatio's mind was properly blank.

"Well?" she asked.

"What?" he asked.

"Aren't you going to......" she said, red faced as she slipped his jacket from her shoulders.

"Goodness, not now!" he blustered panicked.


	7. Chapter Seven:A Kiss is Just a Kissand O...

Chapter Seven

Emma stiffened as if he'd slapped her and Horatio immediately regretted his outburst.

"I only mean that.....it's not....well...I-...It's rather chilly....and it'd be...rather un..uncomfortable" he stammered. Truly he should just jump overboard.

"Oh." Emma said quietly then nodded in agreement. "Forgive my stupidity." she shrugged, clearing her throat.

"Not ay all." Horatio shook his head. "It's been a long tiring day for you. You must have time to properly rest if we are the marriage."

"I understand." she agreed. Then she seemed to want to ask him but he could see the hesitation in her eyes.

"What is it?" Horatio asked.

"Is it very tiring then?" Emma asked quickly. Horatio opened his mouth then closed it. What could he possibly say that would expose his ignorance? He tried to remember what his shipmates had told him. They were hardly modest about boasting of their sexual exploits. He tried for shrug that conveyed confidence and experience.

"It can be. Sometimes." Emma was quiet for a few minutes and Horatio took up the oars again.

"When?" Emma asked.

"When what?" Horatio asked blankly.

"When will we.....that is....when will....uh...we consummate the marriage?" she asked. He really should stop pressing her when it seemed as if she wanted to ask him something because in the short time he'd known her, Horatio knew she was debating saying something that would get his blood flowing to the most inconvenient of places. He was glad for the darkness that kept his all-too evident desire from her eyes. Then it struck him. When indeed?

On a ship with hundreds of men, private rooms were not even a consideration. Only Captain Pellew was allowed that indulgence, the rest of them slept, three, sometimes four to a cabin.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Horatio promised with no idea how they'd actually accomplish it.

Emma decided that being married was a very confusing business. One minute she was dreading the idea of being intimate with her husband and the next minute Horatio promised they'd do that very thing and she felt a surge of excitement with, dare she admit, anticipation. It was the dream, she told herself. There'd been more to it than just kissing Horatio, much more and it gave her a pleasantly warm feeling between her thighs. She had to shift around a bit. Almost as if she had to use the water closet, she thought fighting a giggle. "If we are to wait before we....uh...can be together in that way, do you suppose.....that is....would you like....." she trailed off waiting for Horatio to catch her meaning. Nothing. His eyes regarded her blankly. She'd have to get out the words herself. "I should very much like to kiss you again." she said quickly. Emma watched him close his eyes and felt a brief flutter of panic that her forwardness had offended him. Instead, he stopped rowing and reached to draw her closer to him. His hands cupped her face and Emma felt a giddy thrill surge through her in remembrance of how good it felt to kiss him the first time. She could help the soft little sigh that bubbled from her throat when his mouth met hers. His lips were slightly cold from the night air but his mouth was warm in delicious contrast. Emma felt the briefest flicker of his tongue against her teeth and she startled in surprise, pulling back slightly.

"Open your mouth, love." he instructed against her lips. She was about to argue that her mouth was open but her mind cleared enough to realize he meant her to part her teeth. One of his hands stroked the back of her neck, beneath her fall of hair and the other cupped her chin to tilt her head back slightly. _Mercy._ Emma shivered. Emma felt his tongue trace the inside of her mouth intimately and wondered if she should do the same. Hesitantly, her tongue crept out to meet his. Emma felt a groan ripple through his body and his fingers tightened in her hair. Oh, but he tasted so very lovely. Like sweet brandy and saltwater all at the same time. She shifted, trying to get closer to him, wanting to draw herself to the warmth of his body. Horatio took the hint and all but dragged her onto his lap. She slid her tongue beneath the heat of his, on top of it, along side it. Emma couldn't breathe but she didn't care. She never wanted to stop kissing him. Following his lead, she raised her fingers into the soft curls of his dark hair and down along the strong bones of his face, down his neck to brazenly reach beneath the collar of his shirt to stroke the skin where his shoulder blades met. She was positively throbbing every where. Emma's moaned when her husband's hands lowered to cover her thigh. She had the most wicked urge to toss her skirts up so he could touch her bare skin. With a moan of disappointment, Emma realized he was beginning to pull away. She bit back a curse of frustration when the chilly air met her lips once again. Horatio was panting, breathless. So was she. His forehead pressed against hers and dark brown eyes met blue.

"Good God." he sighed raggedly.

"Indeed." Emma agreed with a smile. Emma shifted so that she could rest her head against his chest. His heart was indeed racing against her and Emma felt a surge of triumph that she could make it do so. They said nothing for a few seconds, each marveling at the power that seemed to be between them. "Horatio." Emma said, playing with the hem of his shirt the had come free from his trousers.

"Yes?" he asked unconsciously playing with a strand of her hair.

"Do you have a sweetheart back home?" Emma asked. She held her breath waiting for him to answer.

"No. I don't."

Emma hid her smile by burying her face in his chest. "Horatio?" she asked again. She felt as well as heard him sigh.

"Yes?"

"Can I confess something." she asked, not trusting herself to look at him.

"Why not?" he asked in a helpless tone.

"I'm glad that you don't." she admitted.

"Emma?" Horatio asked, his voice low and husky.

"Yes?" she asked hoping he would kiss her again.

"Please go back to sleep."


	8. Chapter Eight: Nice To Meet YouOr Not

Chapter Eight

Emma was being rudely pulled away from another sweet dream. She was about to swat out at the person when she recognized her husbands voice.

"We're here, Emma." Horatio said pulling her up into a sitting position. She opened her eyes as he helped her slip her arms into the sleeves of her coat and wrapped his jacket around her shoulders. Raising her eyes, her yawn caught in her throat. Even in the darkness, the Indefatigable was a daunting sight. She swallowed nervously as the seamen dotted above, staring down at them. The ones in uniform were indistinguishable from each other but the hands were quite dangerous looking men.

"Well, would you look at that? Horatio's finally got himself a lass!" A voice hidden by a broad pointed hat called out.

"Good evening, Mr Kennedy. Send word to the Captain that we're ready to come aboard." Horatio called up. "Come on." he extended his hand to her after they stopped just under the ladder rungs.

"Oh dear. Alright." Emma said taking his hand and praying that she wouldn't slip off one of the rungs and drown. Horatio let her go up first. Emma gripped the first wooden rung and slowly made her way up towards the man Horatio had called Kennedy. It occurred to Emma at the last minute that it would've perhaps been best to remove her shoes.

"There ya go, lass. Take your time." Kennedy said above her. "Just a few more now, miss."

An older man joined the men on deck and made them all stand at attention while he looked over the edge to Emma.

"Good evening, Captain Pellew." Horatio called up. Approaching the railing, Emma looked up at the man Horatio had called Captain. A grim face that in the darkness looked downright frightening.

"Who is this woman climbing up my ship?" he asked incredulously.

"Emma Hornblower, Sir." Emma said with what she hoped was a polite smile. As dark as it was, she didn't think he could see it anyway.

"Hornblower?" Kennedy and the Captain asked at the same time. Emma cried out in horror when her foot slipped and her body jerked downward. Kennedy reached quickly and grabbed her forearms before she slid further. Her chin slammed painfully into the rung but at least she hadn't hit the water, she thought gratefully.

"Safe and sound." Kennedy assured her in a soothing voice. Emma looked up into kind shining eyes. He pulled her up the rest of the way and she held onto him for dear life as he pulled her over onto the deck. She squeezed her eyes shut in horror at her near fall.

"Oh thank you, Sir! Thank you so very-oh!" she cried out when Kennedy fell flat on his back taking her with him. A few of the men burst out laughing. Emma's eyes flew open in embarrassment and stared down at Mr Kennedy who was smiling at her.

"Emma Hornblower. A relative?" he asked.

"A wife, Sir." She blushed at his dramatic sigh of disappointment.

"Wife?" Captain Pellew asked staring down at the two of them then over at Horatio who was making his way aboard. Emma eased off of Mr Kennedy with an apology.

"Yes, Sir....I mean, Captain." she amended quickly. "Married just today, Captain."

"Is that so?" Captain Pellew made a brief but unmistakable glance down at her stomach. Emma blushed hotly at the insinuation. "My congratulations But that doesn't explain what you're doing on my ship, Mrs Hornblower." he directed his question at her but he looked pointedly at Horatio.

"I apologize I didn't have time to send word to you that I would be bringing her aboard but it all came about rather suddenly." Horatio explained.

"And rest assured, Captain Pellew, that I plan to earn my keep. I'm not afraid of hard work and I vow to do my best by you and your men." Emma said, hoping to smooth over any anger the captain might have over not being informed of his new crew member. He didn't look angry so much as annoyed at Horatio whereas he was staring at Emma as if she'd just sprouted a second head.

"Pray tell, as what?" he asked.

"Well, as the ship physician, Sir- I mean, Captain Pellew." Emma informed him.

"You mean to tell me you think that you're staying on my ship? Young Miss, let me disabuse you of that notion swiftly."

"But, Sir-" she stopped to glare at the other men who hadn't stopped laughing since she had announced she was the new doctor. They quickly pressed their lips together to try and stop any more laughter from escaping.

"Mr Hornblower, I would advise you to inform your young wife that a naval ship is no place for her and that as soon as we hit our next port she will be let off. Send her to one of your relatives, man!" He said in exasperation, turning away from them in dismissal. Emma thought about holding her tongue seeing as he was her husband's captian, but fear over being separated from Horatio and left at the mercy of nameless relatives won out and she stepped in front of the captain.

"Captain Pellew. I would have appreciated that you addressed me in matters of my concern. Now I beg an audience with you, Sir so that we may discuss the matter further. Privately." she said. Her heart was pounding nervously but she knew she would have to stand her ground if she had any hope of changing his mind. Behind her, any sounds of repressed laughter had halted. To her right, Horatio stood with Kennedy, who himself looked rightly amused at the exchange between herself and the captain.

"How old are you, child?" Captain Pellew asked. Emma decided her best course of action was to lie. He'd be more likely to listen to her if he saw her as a full grown adult.

"Eighteen, Captain Pellew."

"Hmm." he said. She wasn't sure if he believed her or not but at least her didn't challenge the lie. Then he turned away again.

"Come on then. You too, Mr Hornblower. I can listen to your new bride while I decide whether to have you flogged within an inch of your life for bringing her on board." Emma squeezed her eyes shut against the accusatory glare Horatio shot at her as Captain Pellew led them to his quarters.


	9. Chapter 9:A Woman's PlaceAin't Here

Chapter Nine

"Now, would either one of you care to explain yourselves?" Captain Edward Pellew asked, shutting his door behind them. Emma swallowed nervously and forced herself to speak.

"My husband informed me that you are currently in need of a doctor, Sir. Since I do not wish to be parted from my husband and I am skilled in that area, well, it would be prudent on your part to hire me on as opposed to waiting until you can hire a new one." Emma concluded.

"Putting my own bias aside, Ms-"

"Mrs-Captain, if you will." Emma reminded him, rather liking the way it sounded.

"Mrs Hornblower." Captain Pellew amended, biting the inside of his cheek. "How long have you been in practice?" Emma was glad he had used the word 'practice.' She could reply honestly.

"I've been practicing for roughly a year." And indeed she had. Dr Hauser had given her many opportunities to practice her skills. On cadavers.

"And I assume you brought your license with you?" he pressed. Here Emma paused. _Now what?_

"Not with me, Sir. I regret that I left it behind."

"Indeed." he said with a smile that sent a panicked shiver through her. "While I have heard mention of a few women training to join the medical profession, I admit to a degree of ignorance over any who have opened up their own facilities." he said leaning against his desk and crossing his arms. Emma's mind searched frantically for a suitable explanation. She felt Horatio place a reassuring hand against the small of her back.

"My wife doesn't own her own practice of course. She works under a Dr Hauser." Emma nearly sagged against her husband in relief. Captain Pellew sighed and shook his head.

"Assuming I was to believe this story, there is still the matter of my men to consider. If I choose to take you on-IF!" he pressed when Emma straightened and gave him a hopeful smile. He had to admit that the child was lovely and it was no wonder that his best officer was going along with this cock'n'bull story so as to keep her with him. Oh yes. He recognized a besotted fool when he saw one. "If I allow you to stay on the Indefatigable, my men will follow my orders and accept my decision but they could make life on board very unpleasant for you." Her smile wavered slightly but she stood straight.

"In my chosen profession, Captain, I am used to facing opposition." Well, the girl had backbone. One had to admire that.

"I'll make a deal with you, Mrs Hornblower. If you can my crew to accept you as their doctor before we hit our next port, I'll hire you on permanently. But if they still insist on a male doctor, you will be given passage to Mr Hornblower's family home. Is that understood?" Emma's face fell but her eyes held their determined glint.

"Aye, Captain." she said squeezing her fingers together to stifle a shudder of panic.

"Now if you'll excuse me ma'm, I have some things I need to discuss with your new husband. You can get one of those scoundrels who are listening at the door to help you find the physician's quarters."

Sure enough, when Emma opened the door, there was Archie Kennedy and a few of the other men who scrambled to stand at attention and look innocent.

"Oh, Captain." Emma said, turning back to face him. "How long until we hit our next port, Sir?"

"Three days, Mrs Hornblower." the captain replied smugly. He admitted a pang of compassion at the paleness the girl's face blanched to. She cleared her throat and squared her shoulders.

"Mr Kennedy, if you'd be so kind as to show me to the physician's quarters, Sir." she asked. _Bloody,bleedin' Christ!_ _Three days? Three days to get all the crew to accept her?_

"Mrs Hornblower Ma'm. I must admit that I've never heard of a woman doctor." Archie said as he led her down the long corridor.

"Well, the world is changing Mr Kennedy. Why shouldn't we change with it? I'm quite qualified, I assure you." she said.

"All the same. I doubt the men would give a pittance for your qualification when it comes to your gender ma'm. Naval officers can contract rather....uh...inventive maladies that I'm sure would offend your fragile sensibilities." he said patting her arm.

"Really? Such as?" Emma challenged cocking an eyebrow. She felt triumphant when she saw the blush creep into his boyish face.

"Well,....that is...." he coughed, embarrassed and she thought to put him out of his misery.

"Mr Kennedy, I am aware of the illnesses contracted from certain....entertainments and I can tell you that I am fully qualified to treat those too"

"I fear that the issue is that because of your gender the men will prefer to suffer in silence." he explained.

"And does this preference extend to yourself?" Emma asked.

"While I consider myself and enlightened officer I do think it's only fair that I should refrain from letting you take certain liberties on my person. You just may be so impressed that you fall in love with me and then where would our poor Horatio be?" he asked, his blue eyes dancing with laughter.

Emma was so shocked she stopped in her tracks, her arm still tucked in Archie's. Then it occurred to her. He was testing her, in his words, 'fragile sensibilities'. She laughed out loud. Archie smiled and pulled her along with him further down the corridor. She grinned at the small victory. At least she knew now that she had one of the Indefatigable's crew besides Horatio on her side.

"And who is this lovely lass?" A man stepped from the shadows beneath the wooden stairs and startled them. His voice was polite enough but the sentiment didn't quite meet his eyes which chilled her. Archie went very still beside her and even though he drew her closer to his side protectively, she could feel the trembling beneath his skin. Emma gave Archie a questioning glance but he refused to look at her, staring down at the floor instead. His smiling, handsome face was now a clammy pale color.


	10. Chapter Ten:Evil Lives In Dark Corners

Chapter Ten

"Cat got your tongue, Kennedy?" He asked. His voice was soft but Emma noticed the menacing tone. Archie's fingers were digging almost painfully into her side.

"My name is Emma, Sir." She extended her hand cautiously. The man took it and raised it to his lips. Emma was surprised at the instinctive shudder of revulsion she felt at the feel of this man's mouth on her skin.

"Horatio's wife." Archie finally said. His cheerful eyes were now cold and hard as they met the other man's eyes.

"Snotty's got himself a bride?" He asked in surprise.

"Snotty?" Emma asked, bristling.

"Aye, miss. Just a nickname is all."

"Sounds more like an insult, Sir and I must say I don't care for it." Emma said. He bowed with what Emma was sure was blatant mockery.

"My apologies, ma'm. Good evening to you." He smirked and pushed past them so that Archie was forced to relinquish his grip on Emma.

"Who was that man?" Emma asked with a shudder, staring at his retreating form.

""Jack Simpson." Archie replied, his voice slightly choked.

"Not a friend of yours, I take it?" Emma asked.

"Of anyone's ma'm. You'd do well to steer clear of him if you can. Here we are then." Archie said, stopping in front of a door. He turned the knob and ushered her inside.

Emma took a step back, assaulted by the sharp scents of blood, alcohol and waste.

"Goodness!" She said turning her head to take a deep breath from the air in the corridor.

"If there's nothing else, ma'm?" Archie asked. She looked back at him and felt a twinge of disappointment that the cheerful light seemed to have gone from his eyes, replaced by an almost.....haunted look.

"When you get a chance, Mr. Kennedy could you have my trunk brought in? I left it on deck."

"Of course." He nodded.

"Oh and Mr. Kennedy?" She called out when he turned to leave.

"Ma'm?"

"You may call me Emma if we are to be shipmates." She gave him a small smile, which she was glad he returned.

"Archie." He said with a final nod and then she was left alone.

At least this room was larger than Captain Pellew's, Emma noted. Due, for the most part, she guessed, to the large rectangular table in the center of the room. Black leather straps hung off the ends for the body's four limbs. Two convalescent beds, stained with blood and missing linens took up the left wall. A small bookcase with various medical texts ran along the bottom half of the right wall. On top of the bookcase were various labeled vials, beakers and bottles. Next to the door was an elegant looking apothecary table with more vials, powders and bandage cloths of different sizes. Emma was glad for the supplies and the books, a few of which she currently possessed as well. Inside the bottom drawer of the apothecary table, Emma spotted a few thin journals. Flipping through one of them she read medical notes on various crewmembers. Definitely something to catch up on later. She hugged the journal to her chest and took another look around the room. The room was filthy and stunk to high heaven. It would have to be cleaned and disinfected before it could once again be fit for use but Emma felt that it was hers. Her very own medical office and despite the daunting task ahead of her, she smiled.

"Alright Mr. Hornblower, please explain to me where exactly you left your senses when you decided to bring that child on board my ship?" Captain Pellew demanded. Though the two men shared a warm ease with each other, they still retained formality out of habit. "And for that matter, how did young Emma come to be your wife? I'd heard no mention of any intended even if you had the time, which you did not." Horatio fought the urge to squirm under the captain's pointed gaze. He seriously debated telling the captain the truth. His captain was a good man but he was also an officer in his majesty's navy. Captain Pellew would be required by law to report any illegal activity.

"She is the daughter of a dear friend and was entrusted to my care. That is all I can tell you, Sir without betraying his trust." Horatio said.

"Is it indeed?" Captain Pellew asked, his brown eyes widening in incredulity. "And you think that paltry explanation is sufficient?"

"No, Sir. I know it is not but as a gentleman it is all I can tell you without compromising, Emma or her father." Horatio replied.

"You bring a stranger onto my ship without my prior consent and ask me to take your word that she isn't a danger to my crew?" Captain Pellew asked.

"Captain, if I may speak freely?" After a nod, Horatio continued on "Have you seen the woman? She's a danger to no one. Indeed I brought her with me to protect her."

"A marriage of convenience?" The captain asked.

"In the most technical sense, yes." Horatio confirmed.

"While she seems harmless enough, experience has taught me that appearances can be deceiving, especially in matters pertaining to the fairer sex. Mr. Hornblower, I will be keeping a very close eye on your little wife. If I even suspect that she is out to endanger my ship or my crew I will personally toss her overboard and hang you up by the appendage you used in your judgment of the situation. Is that understood?" Captain Pellew asked, his face inches from his young officer.

"Perfectly, Sir." Horatio said, his voice cracking slightly.

"Alright then you are dismissed."

"Sir, there is one more thing."

"And what is that, Mr. Hornblower?" Captain Pellew asked turning away from Horatio to straighten some documents on his desk.

"The matter of sleeping arrangements, Sir." Horatio said, glad that the captain couldn't see his flushed face.

"Oh, is that so?" Captain Pellew asked, hiding a smile. He cleared his throat to stop the laughter that threatened to bubble forth. "Well, Mr. Hornblower, since you decided to bring young Emma on board for her protection I suppose you must keep her with you, shouldn't you?"

"Aye, Sir. It's only....that..w.w.w.well seeing a..as she's a f...fe.....female-" Horatio stammered.

"You knew that when you brought her here. We have no room for squeamishness; Mr. Hornblower so if your young wife cannot be at ease here than I suppose that she's not to continue on with us is she?" Captain Pellew challenged, finally turning around to face Horatio. It was almost his undoing. The poor young man looked so dejected that Edward Pellew nearly lost his composure and dissolved into a fit of laughter. "Now is there anything else?" He forced himself to ask.

"No, Sir." Horatio said taking a deep breath.

"Then you are dismissed." Horatio saluted his captain and then walked stiffly back out of the room.

"Well, one must amuse one's self somehow." Captain Pellew said to the empty room before pouring himself a drink and shaking his head as he laughed.


	11. Chapter Eleven:But So Does Love

Chapter Eleven

"Horatio, there's something you should know." Archie said, rushing up to his friend as Horatio made his way to their cabin.

"What is it Archie?" Horatio asked disturbed by the anxiety in his eyes.

"It's Simpson. He's back." Archie announced. Horatio visibly paled and closed his eyes.

"Damn. He was supposed to have been promoted to lieutenant. What happened?"

"He failed the exam so they sent him back."

"Bloody hell." Horatio swore. "Though it certainly figures since he didn't have us to cheat off of."

"You mean you." Archie reminded him with a snort. "I just wished you'd been informed before you brought Emma on board."

"Emma. Oh good God." Horatio leaned against the wall.

"He'll gleefully use her to get at you. You know that. I warned her to steer clear of him but that's gonna be impossible. We saw him a few minutes ago. Your little wife's an excellent judge of character. They didn't quite hit it off." Archie said.

"Do you think Pellew will give him back his old space?" Horatio asked, concerned. He'd been hoping he could let Emma have the spare hammock.

"He's already reclaimed it."

"Ah damn." Horatio swore.

"What are you going to do?" Archie asked him.

"I don't know. But I'm not letting her out of my sight if I can help it while Jack Simpson's on board." Both men turned at the sound of soft footsteps behind them.

"Well, there's much work to be done but I think by tomorrow afternoon I should be ready to start performing my duties, though Lord knows how long it will take to examine all of you. Thank goodness your previous doctor had the good sense to keep notes. Are you going to be flogged?" Emma asked turning to Horatio.

"No, but that's assuming you don't poison us all or disembowel us on your examination table." Horatio replied. Emma's blue eyes flashed with horrified indignation.

"I would never do such a thing!"

Archie snickered. "Easy Emma. He's only teasing." he assured her as Horatio smiled. "He doesn't do it often so sometimes it's hard to tell." Archie explained.

"Oh. Well.... Fine then." Emma nodded.

"If you two will excuse me. It's quite late and I shall turn in." Archie said yawning.

"Yes, so should we. Just give us a moment, Archie." Horatio said.

"Of course." Archie nodded and left them alone in the dark corridor. Emma looked up at Horatio nervously.

"Archie told me that you met Jack Simpson." he said.

Emma grimaced. "Yes. A horrid man."

"I was hoping you wouldn't be adverse to the idea of sharing my cabin. I regret that I can't offer any privacy, it's quite crowded in there. There's four of us in there now including Simpson. With you, makes five. I'd hope to offer you his hammock but I shall of course give you mine instead."

"And where will you sleep?" Emma asked.

"I shall make do on the floor-"

"Oh don't be foolish, Horatio. You're my husband and I won't take your hammock from you. We can share it. Unless you think the two of us won't fit on it?"

"There shouldn't be a problem but....well...it's only...." Horatio halted, averting her gaze. "There's no chance of privacy, I'm afraid." Emma bit her lip to fend off an unladylike groan of disappointment. No chance to enjoy her husband's lovely kisses and explore that other rather promising unknown territory.

"I could suggest the sick room but it's horribly filthy and smelly in there." Emma said scrunching up her nose in remembrance. Horatio smiled and raised a hand to stroke her cheek.

"You deserve much better than I can offer. I'm afraid our cabin isn't all that better although we do keep it clean. The captain insists on it."

Emma turned her cheek in towards her husbands' palm. "It'll have to do for now I suppose." she tilted her face up and gave Horatio a shy smile. "But since we are alone for the moment...." she trailed off, blushing. Emma watched understanding dawn in his lovely brown eyes. He leaned down but then seemed to hesitate.

"This may not be wise." he warned.

"Why not?" she asked opening her eyes when his lips hadn't met hers.

"It's....well...."

"You don't want to?" Emma asked embarrassed and more than a little stung.

"No....I mean yes.....I .....oh bother!" Horatio knew he'd regret it later but he pulled his bride towards him and captured her mouth.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Strange Bedfellows

Chapter Twelve

His little wife was a fast learner. Emma teased his tongue with her own and matched his passion. Her hands went up into his hair with a sigh as she pressed against him. Cradling her neck with one hand, Horatio felt the whimper at the back of her throat and he swelled in his trousers nearly painfully. _Oh sweet torture_. If he were a baser man he'd lift up her skirts and take her right there up against the wall, bury himself fully into her sweet, warm body.

Soon he did have her pressed against the wall, her small form trapped between him and the wooden planks. His mind was utterly useless as she arched against him. Horatio unconsciously rolled his hips, his body seeking out that which he had no hope of finding at the moment. Emma seemed to instinctively understand the movement and rolled her hips in answer but also to no avail. A groan of frustration tore through Horatio and he pulled away with more force than he'd intended causing Emma to smack the back of her head against the wall.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" he apologized breathlessly.

"It's alright." she assured him, rubbing the back of her head.

Horatio stopped and looked down, wondering when exactly his hand had lowered to her small breast. Not simply over the material of her dress but beneath it. How had the back of her dress come undone and his hand slipped in to pull the material halfway down her arms leaving her near half naked with only her white shift separating his fingers from her bare skin?

"Sweet God!" he choked, pulling back his hand and causing a small rip.

"It's alright." she said again.

"No." Horatio shook his head, disgusted with himself. "It most certainly was not."

"Horatio, no one saw us." Emma assured him shakily.

"That is beside the point. This is not the place to engage in such activities and you are my wife. You should be treated better than a...a....."

"Was it wrong then?" Emma asked, her face flushed and blue eyes shining.

"In the middle of the corridor, yes." he insisted. He shook his head, trying to clear it before he grabbed her again. He turned her around so that he could do up the back of her dress.

"It didn't feel wrong." Emma protested.

"Trust my word. It was wrong. I apologize. My only defense is that there is something about you, young miss that makes me take leave of my senses." Horatio admitted. "But that is no excuse."

"Oh. Then I suppose I'm more to blame than you are." Emma said turning back to him.

"Certainly not. I'm older than you and should know better." Horatio explained fixing the sleeves of her dress.

"Perhaps, but I could make it easier for you by holding you at bay but I must be truthful and admit that I rather enjoy making you take leave of your senses." she told him with a small smile. Horatio found himself smiling back and then gave a helpless groan while he ran his hand over his face and pushed her away from him and back down the corridor.

"Heaven help us both." he said shaking his head, unable to keep his eyes off his wife's bottom.

The tension in her husband's cabin was stifling. Archie lay in his hammock in a fetal position, his face turned toward the wall. A man Emma didn't recognize sat in his own hammock, reading out loud. His voice stilled when she and Horatio walked in. Jack Simpson lay in his hammock, his head propped up on his hand. His grey eyes locked on her, making her fight the urge to squirm.

"Gentlemen, this is my wife, Emma. You've met Archie-" who didn't turn to face her. In fact, he barely moved. Emma would have thought that he was asleep if it wasn't for the rigidness of his body.

"Aye and we've met two haven't we, lass?" Simpson said with a smile that made her instinctively take a step closer to her husband.

"Yes, Sir, we have." Emma nodded stiffly.

"You've got yourself a real pretty one there, Snotty." Simpson said. Emma felt Horatio stiffen behind her. She forced herself to focus on the man who was still a stranger to her. He had hopped down from his hammock and now stood in front of her.

"Henry Clayton." Horatio introduced.

"Aye, Mrs Hornblower." he said nodding to her.

"Please, call me Emma." she insisted, extending her hand which he accepted.

"Unfortunately I must ask you gentlemen's pardon. Due to the lack of sufficient rooms Emma will be sharing our cabin. At least until we have more time to find a better arrangement." Horatio explained. Neither he, nor Emma looked at Simpson, focusing instead on the friendlier face of Clayton.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Horatio?" Clayton asked. Emma caught his shared glance with Horatio over her head that then shifted to Simpson and then down to Archie. Concern was etched in his features.

"I did not give my consent in this matter." Simpson spoke, his voice thick with irritation. He slid off his hammock.

"The captain gave us his consent." Horatio said, his voice cracking.

"Yes but the captain is not here. Is he, Snotty?"

"Mr Simpson, I have already alerted you to my displeasure over that insulting name. I would again ask that you please refrain from using it." Emma said holding herself with as much dignity as she could muster while fighting off exhaustion.

"Do you now?" Simpson asked, amused. He took a step towards her and Emma backed up against Horatio. "And what if I said that I don't give a hoot and howl for your displeasure?" Simpson asked. "You may think the captain's in charge but let me be the one to enlighten you. Down here, among the men, I'm in charge. You understand? Me." Emma held her breath against the whiskey stench of his mouth. "If I choose to let you stay. You stay. If I choose to have sleep in the galley or the store room among the salted beef, so you shall. But, just to show you that I am a gentleman I'll let you stay. Might be a pleasant diversion to have a lass on board. I've taught you well enough to share, haven't I, Snotty?" Simpson reached out a finger towards Emma's collar. Horatio shot out and grabbed Simpson's hand.

"Over my dead body." Horatio said coldly in a voice that startled Emma and reminded her too much of Archie's with it's barely restrained fear and rage.

"Gladly, Snotty. Simply name the time and place." Simpson taunted.

"Mr Simpson. It is quite late and seeing as you have no objection to my sleeping here I'd like to get to sleep now." Emma said hoping to get both men to back down. She turned to her husband. "Horatio, will you help me into your hammock?" Emma asked trying to divert his attention back to her. "Horatio." he blinked and looked down at her.

"Yes, yes of course."

"That's what I thought." Simpson sneered.

"Let's just all get to bed. We'll be up early enough come morning." Clayton said.

"I'd just like to say to the happy couple, by all means don't feel you have to stifle your ardor on our account. Thought it will be news to me if Snotty can figure out where to put it." Simpson said climbing back into his hammock. Horatio made a move towards him but Emma held him off.

"Good night, Mr. Simpson ." she said with her back to him as she led Horatio towards the hammock they would share. "Goodnight, Mr. Clayton."

"'Night Mrs-...Emma." he corrected with a small smile.

"Goodnight, Archie." Emma called out to the still figure. He gave no response.

"He'll be fine in the morning." Clayton assured her. Emma spared Archie one more concerned glance before helping Horatio put up a thick blanket as a partition so she could change out of her clothes.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Sounds of Silence

Chapter Thirteen

Horatio turned to give Emma privacy but she silently took his head to turn him back to her.

"Stay." she mouthed. Her own nervousness and modesty be damned. She would not let Simpson be privy to the knowledge that she and her husband had yet to intimate with each other. She knew it would be another dig at Horatio's pride if Simpson knew. She fought off a shiver of unease and removed her dress with her husbands eyes on her, warming her with the heat of his gaze. They said nothing to each other, just silent and observing With shaking fingers, Horatio helped her out of her dress. Emma undid the strip holding Horatio's dark curls together at his neck then helped him off with his shirt, letting her fingers trail along the smooth warm skin as it was revealed to her. His body was lean but muscled from his life at sea. A life she now shared.

Emma watched the battle in his brown eyes and knew it mirrored her own. It felt as if they were the only two in the room but they knew they were not. His hands rested on her hips, thinly covered with the shift she wore. She could feel the tension in his fingers. The urge to draw her hips closer. It made her feel frightened yet wonderful at the same time, this awareness that he desired her. Made her feel strangely powerful somehow. Emma stared down into Horatio's eyes as he sat on the hammock. It would be so easy, his eyes said to her while his fingers rubbed the bones of her hips with slow lazy circles. The temptation was so strong. So very strong. But when she saw Horatio close his eyes she knew he was collecting himself. They couldn't, of course. Not here. Among the men. Not now. Emma gave him a soft sad smile and pressed her lips to his forehead.

"Soon." he mouthed silently before reaching up and capturing her mouth for a brief kiss, neither trusting themselves to prolong it.

Tomorrow she'd spend all damn day on her knees cleaning up the sick berth if it meant that she and her husband could finally spend the night alone, Emma vowed to herself.

Climbing next to Horatio, Emma gave a shiver and burrowed herself next to the heat of her husband's body while he pulled his blanket over them. Emma shifted feeling what she'd initially assumed was his forearm pressed against her back until it occurred to her he had one arm raised beneath his head and another securely around her waist. _Oh_. Emma thought with a physical start. _Oh my_. Emma bit back a smile and felt a warm sort of tightening between her thighs. She shifted again, afraid that by pressing against......him.....it, she'd hurt him somehow.

"Emma, I beg you. Lie still." Horatio whispered through clenched teeth.

"Sorry." she whispered back.

"Just go to sleep." he ordered.

She tried. It should have been easy considering how very late it was but half an hour later, Emma was still wide awake. The men, however, had no trouble at all drifting off. In fact, it was because of them that she was still awake. She lay staring up at the ceiling cursing all men and their nasal passages. The four of them worked together in a symphony of hellish noise. If Emma concentrated she could almost make out a certain rhythmic timing. Horatio, Clayton, Archie, Simpson....Horatio, Clayton, Archie, Simpson.....Archie, Simpson, Horatio, Clayton........Horatio, Clayton, Archie, Simpson. On and on they went. When she found herself making up words to go along with the rhythm Emma let out a groan of exasperation and buried her face in the pillow. She was sorely tempted to send them all to the devil and go sleep in her physicians quarters but the filth to be found there kept her still.

This must be what the society matron's had meant by the unpleasantness of the marital bed. Intimate relations be damned, they must have been talking about the snoring! She tried to take their advice to 'lie back and think of England'. But her England was wracked with big noisy canon balls.

A missing instrument in the cacophony of noise made Emma turn her head. Simpson had awakened and was sitting up, turned in her direction. She stopped, rigid next to Horatio and watched Simpson's shadow through the hanging blanket. She didn't dare to move as Jack Simpson slid off his hammock and quietly made his way to Archie's hammock. Emma could see Archie's legs through the open end of Horatio's suspended blanket. She held her breath as Simpson stood next to the younger man's hammock. _What the devil? _ Emma wondered feeling a growing panic in her chest. Archie gave a low, pitiful moan of protest as he woke. She saw his legs draw up beneath his blanket and a flash of fair hair as he shook his head. Emma couldn't see enough to know what was happening but she suddenly felt sick inside. When she saw Archie's blanket being drawn down past his hips she shot her foot out and kicked at her shoe on the floor. The gesture worked. Simpson bolted upright and cautiously made his way back to his hammock. Only when she spotted Archie's blanket being pulled back over his body did Emma start to breathe again. As she suddenly felt herself begin to drift off, Emma fought off sleep. _Not yet,_ she silently told herself. She waited about five minutes.....ten.....until she heard Simpson's snore join the rest of the men. Then slowly, she let herself succumb to the exhaustion of the day.

The knot of unease followed Emma into her dreams, filling her with disturbing frightening images that she could not recall when she was jolted awake again by a cry of terror.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Bad Table Manners

Chapter Fourteen

Emma jolted awake, sitting up in bed while Horatio pulled back the blanket with a frustrated exclamation.

"Damn. Not again." He kneeled next to Archie who had fallen out of his hammock and was violently trembling and crying, his eyes wide with panic. Emma rushed to their side while Horatio and Clayton lifted Archie up and eased him back onto his hammock.

"What is it? What's wrong with him?" Emma asked while Archie struck out against Horatio and Clayton, fighting some unseen enemy.

"Tilt his head back. Try and keep him from biting his tongue." Emma instructed fascinated in a horrific way with Archie's movements. She'd never seen anything like it.

"He has fits occasionally. They're more frequent when he's worried or anguished." Horatio explained motioning with his eyes towards Simpson. Emma felt a burst of anger as she watched Simpson in his hammock, watching them with a smirk on his face. She threw him a hateful glare and focused her attention back on Archie.

"Shh.... Archie......Shh..." Emma whispered, hoping to sooth him.

"If you don't shut him up. I'll be glad to do so." Simpson warned. It took all of Emma's willpower not to throw Archie's boot at Jack Simpson's head. She brushed back Archie's damp hair from his forehead. His soft face was flushed with the terror that gripped him. "It's alright, Archie. It's alright. You're safe now." Emma whispered with a confidence she didn't feel. Slowly, Archie's struggles lessened. His hands had gripped hers. Emma hadn't realized the force he'd been squeezing her fingers until his grip eased. "There we are.......sleep well." Emma murmured watching the agony on his soft features ease with the peace of sleep once again. Dreamless sleep now, she hoped.

"Well, that was certainly quicker than usual. Good thing to have you around after all, woman." Simpson said stretching himself back out on his hammock.

"It's Mrs. Hornblower." Emma snapped.

"Come Emma. Let's try and salvage what's left of the night." Horatio said pulling her back to his hammock with him.

Emma slept fitfully. This time remembering her dreams. Simpson had Archie bent double in front of him, holding the younger man's head under water. Horatio was holding Emma back so that she was unable to help him. Emma could actually feel the life ebbing out of Archie, the suffocation in his lungs. She jolted awake. Her body was cold even beneath the thick blanket. Emma burrowed herself closer to her husband who reached for her in his sleep, tightening his hold around her waist protectively.

Breakfast was another ordeal. Horatio introduced her to the men in the mess hall and the responded with cold politeness and silent glares of resentment. She was an outsider, and worse, she was a woman with the nerve to think she could become one of them. Emma tried to smile bravely, hoping to warm them to her as they glared at her over their mugs. Emma shuddered in the face of their hostility. Winning these men over was going to be more difficult than she'd imagined.

"They're not a bad lot for the most part. Just set in their ways. Women have no place on a navy ship's crew." Archie explained.

"I did warn you." Horatio reminded her as he poured her some coffee.

"You did. But I'm here anyway. They're just going to have to come to terms with that." Emma said.

"Aye, well we'll see about that little Miss Priss." A gruff voice whispered from a few tables over.

"Shut your trap, Styles." Another voice warned. Emma's cheeks burned and Horatio was about to stand but she held his hand on the table to stop him. Instead she forced herself to swallow back her fear and turn in the direction the voices had come from.

"Mr.....Styles, is it?" She asked, standing up. A man with a broad pockmarked face looked straight at her.

"Aye." He snapped.

"Is there something you wish to say to me?" Emma asked, willing herself to stand still and not tremble beneath the man's intimidating gaze.

"No, Miss." he sneered.

"Mrs." she corrected.

"Of course." His taunting smile revealing yellowed and broken teeth.

"To familiarize myself with your medical histories I will be conducting individual examinations this afternoon." She said, her words coming out in a nervous rush as she addressed all of the men. Then she turned her head back to Styles.

"Mr. Styles, you shall be first." Emma gripped the edge of the table to stop her trembling hands.

"Like bloody hell I will." He shot back. Emma's face went white at his blatant refusal.

"Failure to comply will result in your removal from this vessel, Sir." The words kept coming but Emma was too scared to be conscious of them.

"Ladies first." Styles snapped.

"Styles!" Horatio yelled angrily. Emma held up a hand to hold him back. Her knees were trembling and she felt that and second now her legs were going to give way but she stood her ground. She had to. This man, by speaking up had shown himself to be the most adamant of those against her staying on board. If she could win him over, she was certain the others would follow. She could not, would not back down. And as much as she wanted him to, Emma could not let Horatio fight this battle for her.

"I will not allow you to endanger the lives of the other men on this ship by refusing medical attention. You will be in the sick berth by two o'clock this afternoon, Mr. Styles or so help me I will go to the captain and tell him you've come down with the fever! Is that understood?" She asked. The entire room was deadly silent. The men at her table looked up at her with a mixture of surprise and admiration but Emma kept her eyes on Styles. His grey eyes locked with hers.

"That's a bleedin' lie." He seethed.

"There will be only one way to prove it, won't there?" Emma countered. The older man sitting next to Styles choked on his coffee. Wiping his chin he looked up at her and she could see him fighting a smile. It encouraged her. "I'll be expecting you, Sir." She said to Styles. The broad burly seaman tried to stare her down but Emma wasn't moving, despite her urge to run screaming. He didn't give her the satisfaction of replying, just sat back down.

"Checkmate, lassie." The old man whispered, even though he knew everyone else could hear him. The tension left the room and Emma sagged back onto the bench. She misjudged the distance, having moved away from the table in her confrontation and ended up flat on her bottom instead. The men erupted into raucous laughter, including Archie and-thank you very much- her own husband, who laughed even as he helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Bleedin' peachy." Emma scowled, embarrassed. She glared at a giggling Archie across the table and threw a roll at his head. As if someone had blown out a candle, he stopped laughing. The table became very quiet. Both Archie and Clayton lowered their heads. When Emma saw Horatio's hand clench into a fist next to his dish, she didn't have to look back to know who had entered the room.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Cleanliness Is Next To ...

Chapter Fifteen

"Good morning, children." Jack Simpson said, lowering his plate at the head of the table. "Sleep well, Archie?" He taunted. Archie said nothing.

"No thanks to you." Emma murmured. Oh how she had the most powerful urge to dump her coffee over Simpson's head. She did not like Jack Simpson one bit. He got his jollies through intimidation and fear. Her father would say that he must be a very broken incompetent man if that was how he had to command respect. Emma found it very hard to pity Jack Simpson. All her pity and concern was taken up by Archie. Was he really the same age as her husband? He seemed so much younger to her especially now with his head bowed, not meeting anyone's eyes. Did Simpson beat him? Last night, she'd been sure he meant to hurt Archie somehow. Was it only Archie? Clayton was considerably older than Archie, Horatio and herself but there was vulnerability there. Emma glanced at Horatio. Was he suffering at Simpson's hands as well? Her hand reached over to cover his and Emma felt the tension in his fingers. Horatio started, as if he'd forgotten he was there and gave her a small smile but his body still held itself rigid.

The rest of breakfast was a quiet, somber affair. Emma's appetite was ruined.

The older man who'd been seated with Styles was named Matthews. He and one of the younger men, Oldroyd helped her move the few pieces of furniture from the sick berth out into the corridor. Oldroyd, after much protesting. Matthews helped her fill buckets with water and soap so they could set to work making her physicians quarters functional once again. He helped her spray the walls free of blood and filth.

"Well at least it smells a good deal better." Emma said as the water began to finally run clear down the wood panels. "Where do you keep the alcohol? I didn't find any in here." Emma asked, brushing back a damp strand of red hair from her forehead.

"Oh. Well, the lads finished it off after the good doctor passed on." Matthews admitted.

"You drank it?" Emma asked staring at Oldroyd who looked none too happy at her chastising glare. He glared right back.

"Aye, bloody right we did. A body's got to keep warm in this cold don't he?" Big round blue eyes challenged her.

"But that's pure alcohol wasn't it? Used for disinfectant purposes. How could you drink that?" She asked with a shudder. Her father had let her have a bit of brandy on her sixteenth birthday that past March and it had been like swallowing fire. She couldn't imagine drinking straight alcohol.

"Aye well, we used it to make our own spirits. You understand, lassie?" Matthews explained to her.

"Oh." Emma nodded. "Well there's nothing for it, I suppose. I don't suppose you'd have these spirits available would you?" She asked scratching her cheek.

"Thirsty are ya?" Oldroyd asked smiling.

"Certainly not." Emma insisted narrowing her eyes at him. "I was thinking I could merely improvise with it. Until we stop for more supplies."

"You could ask the captain. He keeps at bottle or two in his quarters." Matthews suggested.

"Thank you, Matthews." Emma glanced around the room. "I'd been hoping to scrub the walls down to disinfect them but I suppose soap and water will have to suffice for now. Let's get all of this back inside now shall we?" Once they had all pieces of furniture back in place, Emma thanked them.

"Very good, Mrs. H ." Matthews said nodded following Oldroyd up the stairs to the upper deck.

"Bleedin' hell Matthews! It's like 'avin me bloody mum on board." Emma could hear Oldroyd whine.

"Let's hope no one cuts themselves open just yet." Emma said to herself shaking her head over the unlikelihood of that being avoided.

"Bloody whoreson! Watch my fingers ya idiot!" She heard above her. It took her another hour to scrub down the beds and tables, taking careful pride in cleansing the surgical instruments. Familiarizing herself with each one. Reading up on and remembering how each was to be used. Tears suddenly came to her eyes when she imagined her father seeing her here, amongst the tools of her trade.

James Stuart had parted from her after a lengthy embrace where neither wanted to let go. Emma closed her eyes and felt again the tight, loving security of his arms around her. The warm spicy smell of the cologne she had bought him for his previous birthday.

"Don't cry, sweetheart. " He had whispered, stroking her hair as she sobbed into his collar. "God willing, I shall get word to you somehow. Now courage. Chin up, my little doctor." He smiled indulgently, tilting her face up to see his smile. She forced herself to give a small smile through her tears when she was that he was doing the same. "Ah. That's my Emmy." He said with a quick proud nod. Her smile nearly faltered at the endearment. James saw this and had pulled away, focusing his attention on bidding his new son-in-law goodbye. "Treat her well. Or I'll carve up your family jewels and serve them to the king of France." James vowed as he shook Horatio's hand. Both men smiled.

"Aye, Sir. I will." Horatio promised clearing his throat.

"And he has, Father." Emma whispered to the empty room. She resolutely wiped her tears away.

A short while later, all that was left was to get fresh linens and alcohol of some kind to disinfect the instruments. Horatio had shown her where the laundry was done earlier. She decided to take care of the linens first. She knew that Captain Pellew was not thrilled having her onboard. Emma didn't relish spending anymore time with the scowling man than she had to but the matter was simply unavoidable. The man owned the ship where she now resided and her husband was under his command as well. Common sense dictated that she had to forge some kind of cordial relationship with the man. "Courage." Emma said taking a deep breath. She changed her mind and decided to visit Captain Pellew first. She would never gain anyone's respect if she let a little thing like fear stand in the way of her responsibilities.

She picked up the last bucket of filthy, soapy water and opened the door to dump it out. Emma cried out in surprise when the water splashed onto fine leather buckled shoes and gasped in horror when she looked up into the thoroughly irritated face of Captain Edward Pellew.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Brandy and Broken Noses

Chapter Sixteen

"Damn!" Captain Pellew exclaimed. as the water splashed upwards sharply onto the legs of his trousers.

"Oh! Captain! I'm....sooo..Oh no!......I'm so very sorry, Sir!" Emma wailed reaching back into the sick room to grab a dry towel. "Please, Sir.....I mean Captain. Please. I beg your forgiveness-"

"Alright, alright." the captain snapped with a scowl.

"I do beg your pardon, Sir. I mean, Captain. Oh damnit!" Emma clamped a hand over her mouth, shocked at the curse that escaped her mouth. Hardly one full day in the company of these men and she was already beginning to talk like them. "Again, I ask your forgiveness, Captain Pellew. Honestly." Emma nervously swiped at his soaked shoes and trousers. _That's it. He's going to throw me overboard! _Emma thought, panicked

"Stop that, child! On your feet at once!" he ordered. Emma shot up the top of her head sharply connecting with the captains nose.

"Bleedin' bloody damn!" He cursed, his eyes watering. Emma reasoned that now would not be the best time to take offense at his use of the word 'child' in reference to her.

"Captain Pellew, I'm so very-"

"Mrs. Hornblower. If you do not cease apologizing I will toss you over the side of this ship, so help me!" He vowed, his voice muffled through his fingers which Emma noticed were slightly stained red . Emma clamped her lips shut and stood with what she hoped was sufficient meekness to cool the captains temper. The captain pulled back and looked at his fingers, cursing again. Emma cleared her throat and risked a few words.

"Captain, if I may?" she asked, hesitantly pointing inside the sick berth.

"Madam, if your lack of co-ordination just now is any indication of your medical skill, I'd just as soon take care of this myself." He snapped. Emma winced. _Well this was certainly a disaster!_ He turned to leave.

"Captain, here. Take this please." she offered him her handkerchief. "And tilt your head back until the bleeding stops." He glared at her.

"I know that!"

"Of course." She nodded quickly. Captain Pellew turned again to storm off with as much dignity as he could while facing the sky.

"Oh, Captain, wait!" Emma called out, rushing towards him. She nearly collided with him, sliding dangerously across the soapy deck. Thank goodness she managed to stay upright.

"Yes, Mrs. Hornblower?" He asked with a long suffering sigh that Emma noticed was quite like the one that Horatio had used in the small boat. Come to think of it, her father had sighed just like that on more than one occasion as well, Emma remembered.

"I'm sorry to be a bother, Sir-" he gave her a look that clearly said it was too late for apologies on that score. Emma forced herself to go on. "It's only that there's no more alcohol left in the sick berth and I was hoping you wouldn't mind terribly parting with a bottle or two from your personal store."

"Mrs. Hornblower-"

'Please, Captain. Call me Emma." she insisted with her most friendly smile. Captain Pellew clenched his jaw, apparently not impressed.

"If this is how you conduct yourself soberly, I'd hate to add the element of intoxication." he said dryly. Emma's mouth dropped open in indignation.

"Captain! I must protest. The alcohol is required for disinfection purposes only, Sir. I do not, nor have I ever indulged in imbibing."

"Yes, yes. Protest all you like but follow me. I'll get you some brandy. I trust that will do?" he asked through his handkerchief.

"Oh. Yes." Emma nodded, caught off guard that he'd agreed to her request considering what a mess she'd made in making it.

"Once we hit port and I acquire some pure alcohol I'll be sure to reimburse you your bottles, Captain."

"If we all survive that long." The captain replied letting her lead him to his cabin. Emma gritted her teeth. She didn't care for his humor. Really, simply cause one could call her a tad clumsy was no reason for him to get his nose all out of.....Emma looked up at the injured man and cut off the rest of her thought.

The room was ready. Emma looked around with a surge of giddiness. She almost wished someone would hurt themselves so she could put the room to use but then felt terribly guilty. Fresh linens were supplied. Her surgical instruments gleamed and the whole room smelled much better.

"Much better if I do say so myself." she said with a nod. She had an hour before Styles was expected......if he came at all. Emma decided it'd be best to keep her mind occupied until it was apparent if he'd come to see her or not. She pulled out the notebooks from the drawer in the apothecary table and opened one to the first page. Recipes for different medicines on various conditions: consumption, asthma, influenza, scurvy, colds, etc....as well as treatments for incurred during the performance of duties. Gunshots, broken bones, amputations, stab wounds. Quite morbid, Emma thought with a shiver and better left for a time when she wasn't feeling so anxious. Flipping the pages she came to treatments for ailments of a more personal nature. Infections of the bladder, swelling of the genitals, difficulties in urination and defecation, constipation, erectile dysfunctions.

"There are treatments for _that?_" Emma asked out loud with a jolt of surprised curiosity. Her cheeks were burning as she read on, even though there was no one in the room to see her. She had a notion of what '_that'_ was but she needed to read up more on the exact specifics.

Dr Hauser was a liberal thinker, but even he balked at the more explicit subject material, giving them chapters to read instead. An erection was caused by blood swelling into the spongy tissue of the man's reproductive organs. So the dysfunction must entail some sort of impediment to the swelling of the tissue. Poor blood circulation, Emma wondered. Her mind briefly skipped back to the feel of Horatio hard and warm against her lower back and she felt a funny sort of flutter between her thighs at the memory. No dysfunction to speak of there, she thought with a giggle. Then she sat back against the wall. It had been quite swollen against her and she had wondered at the time if it had been painful for him. It occurred to her now that the mechanics of getting something that swollen inside of her would make it seemingly quite painful for her. She was so small _there._

Emma had checked late in her bedroom one night when Dr Hauser had made her and her fellow students read the chapters on the female reproductive cycle. She spent a good half our with her vanity mirror just fascinated with the differences in that area compared to the normalcy of the rest of her body. Babies came from there, through her body. Though how they managed was a wonder to her. Emma had been barely able to get one finger up inside. How would she get a whole person out? In between the width of that and the width of her finger was Horatio. It was a physical marvel really.

She'd attended a birth once. It had been a bloody screaming mess that made Emma question her desire for children until she saw the way the exhausted, sweating mother had held her prize with a beatific grin.

Her finger hadn't actually hurt going inside of herself, pushing it in. It had just felt rather strange, as did the warm spongy tissue that clamped down around it. The skin on the outside had been moist which made Emma worry, thinking she was bleeding but her finger had come out clear, if damp and Emma had continued her exploration. It had actually felt quite pleasant and she realized with a start now that she'd felt a very similar sensation when Horatio had kissed her and when his hand had covered her breast. She had marveled at the change in color in her body below to a full flushed pink. Her breathing had changed too, coming in short. When the tightening in her breasts and belly had increased with a pleasurable sort of climbing feeling Emma had to admit that the exploration of the damp swollen skin had altered from it's original medical purpose. Taking it out of the academic context made it sinful and Emma forced herself to stop. She'd never done it again. Not trusting herself. However, it surely wouldn't be sinful if Horatio touched her there, would it? He was her husband after all and if he could put one part of himself there she didn't see the logic that his hands would be forbidden. Emma hoped she was right.

Authors Notes: I wanted to take this opportunity to thank everyone who's sent feedback so far. It is so very appreciated and all tips are as well. I couldn't figure out before how to respond to you all before so I figured this was the best way to do it.

Nibinlothien: My first reviewer,(sniffles) Thank you for your kind words to this newbie to the HH fanfic world

filipina2005: Your comments are very much appreciated. I just wanted to clear a few things up. James Stuart was arranging the marriage for his daughter not out of finding her some one with good prospects but out of desperation. He wanted her out of London, fast and so he wed her to a man he is close to, whom he both trusts and respects and has the advantage of being a seaman. Keeping Emma away from being discovered. Emma used the coment 'Bloody hell' thinking she was alone and when she discovered that others were in the room, she was mortified. No, there weren't female medical students at the time and that's addressed. She was part of a small group being taught in secret. Completely imagined and my own literary license. I made the women in medicine movement happen earlier for my own uses. I don't think your bashing my character at all so don't worry about that. Your just picking up on the historical aspects I chose to fiddle with for the sake of telling the story the way I wanted. As for the way women are usually portrayed in classic literature. I think we're gonna have to disagree on yours and my definition of 'strong, spunky women' I'm not a big fan of classical literature and find the women in them do not hold my interest. I enjoy reading more contemporary writer's depictions on female characters of that time. Emma is a strong minded, curious female but in my opinion she's still within the bounds of her class and times in terms of her behavior.

I also disagree with you about Horatio, at least from the movies' perspective. I have heard that in the books he's much more uncomfortable with women and I have begun reading them too. In the movies I find him shy and uncertain mostly with Maria only when he realized her feelings for him but the way I saw it, he didn't love her. He became fast friends with the duchess and warmed to Mariette very quickly and I found it was because he loved her. I think that's why he warms to Emma. He is shy with her in the beginning and they are still getting to know each other but he's falling in love with her and they are becoming very close so the awkwardness is disippating.

Nope, Captain Pellew is not happy that Emma is on board but again, that's me taking literary license. He trusts Horatio and is giving Emma a chance to prove herself. I wrote it that way so that I can put Emma there with Horatio and make a developing love story between Horatio and Emma believable which was my main concern. I'm writing a love story and I didn't think I could accomplish that and follow the time line and events of the episodes at the same time if Emma wasn't in the midst of the action. The tip about the priest/parson is the one thing I can actually change here where it won't affect the story.(laughs)

Of course, if I was writing this for publication I could never put Emma on a ship among a naval crew and she wouldn't be a medical student. I understand everything your getting at but as a fan fiction, it just wouldn't be the same story if I made the critical changes you mentioned. It wouldn't be infinitely better or enjoyable for me to read or write. I think just a little suspension of belief in regards to her being there and being a doctor is not difficult to be able to enjoy the rest of the story and I hope you continue to do so. Oi, this was long, I apologize but I just wanted to make sure you know the kind of story I was trying to write.

evilspoofauthor1Seven: thank you so much for your feedback. I too print stories out to read them when I have time. Hopefully you continue to enjoy this. Oh and yep, I'm going by the movies but I wanted to change things up a bit so I brought Simpson on to the Indy crew. I always love young Horatio and Archie! and a crossover with POTC sounds great, could I possibly have the link to read your story? Also, the duel WILL take place I'm just adding scenes and re-arranging things to fit my story.

Camreyn: thank you so much for your kind words. Emma is one of my favorite female characters that I've written so far. The poor thing is terrified to death of Simpson but she can stand up to him if it protects those she cares about. She's very like Horatio in that respect. With Styles, the fear is to a lesser extent but she stands up to him out of necessity. She needs to stay with her husband. Her upcoming scene with Styles is pretty hilarious. And those poor dears (Emma and Horatio) really do need to find some privacy soon! But Emma will feel guilty about poor Archie because she is terribly protective of him. I promise that when Horatio and Emma finally get to spend the night alone, well.....their first 'real' night it'll have been worth the wait.(smiles) Technically, she does have to eventually get to Simpson since he's a member on the crew but things get in the way of her actually having to give him a physical, thank God. Cause I think Horatio and Archie would have to stand their with pistols drawn on him so he didn't try anything! I'm so happy you're enjoying the story and I hope you keep on doing so!

Well, I think I got everybody. Thank you all so much for your feedback so far and let me know how you're enjoying the rest. Feel free to comment on anything you read and offer criticisms or praise. Historical tips will be taken into account and appreciated and either used or not depending on how it affects the story.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: The Stench of Chivalr...

Chapter Seventeen

Forcing herself to put the first notebook away, finding herself too

flushed to continue, Emma decided to move on to the journal with the notes on the crew. She'd read up on Styles since he'd be her first patient.......she hoped. When she found his name she whistled. He took up many pages. Gunshot wounds, broken bones, four cases of the clap. "How charming." Emma said out loud with a grimace. Her jaw dropped open when she read the cause of the old scarring she'd noticed on his face. "Rats? How on earth?" Emma asked. She cast a wary glance along the floor to reassure herself that there were no rats to be found in this room. Did Styles sleep on the floor? She made a mental note to ask him about that.

"All settled in, are we?" A sneering voice made Emma jump in her seat. Emma felt a panicked shiver shoot down her spine when she saw who stood in the doorway.

"Can I help you, Mr. Simpson?" She asked shakily.

"Aye, that you can, lass." He replied, cold eyes glinting. He walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"I'm expecting a p..patient. A Mr. Styles so if you'd please state-" Emma stood up but resisted the urge to run cowering in the corner.

"This won't take long at all. I have a proposition for you, dear."

"I hardly think that is appropriate, Sir considering that I'm a married woman." Emma's voice sounded choked and high pitched to her own ears.

"I told you before that I taught Mr. Hornblower the value of generosity." He said, barely a foot away from her. Emma took a step back, meeting the wall. His finger reached to stroke her cheek and Emma instinctively smacked it away.

"Keep your filthy paws to yourself, Sir!" She snapped. Jack Simpson smiled at her. A cold, evil smile.

"It would not do to deny me, Mrs. Hornblower." His breath was hot and rank against her face. "I see that I am going to have to teach you that." He said.

"I'll thank you to step back, Mr. Simpson." Emma ordered, fighting the panic in her chest.

"Perhaps we should begin our lesson now?" He suggested. The door opened again. This time the doorway was filled with the broad, strong, intimidating presence of her first patient.

"Styles." Emma said, the name coming out in a rush of relief.

"Aye, I'll come back if you've got company." Styles said. He cast her a distasted glare, thinking she was in the middle of some sort of tryst with Simpson.

"No, Styles!" She called out urgently. Grey eyes met hers questioningly. "Mr. Simpson was just leaving." She insisted. The desperation in her eyes must have gotten through to him because Styles walked back into the room, glaring daggers at Simpson. If there was one man who didn't seem the least bit intimidated by Simpson it was Styles. He may not be overly fond of her, but Emma could see that he loathed Jack Simpson. Her estimation of the bear-like man went up a notch.

"I'll be back." Simpson said to her, ignoring Styles as while he walked out of the room.

"Aye and he will too. You haven't got the sense God gave a goat, lass." Styles said scowling. "And Hornblower's got even less bringin' ya?"

"Yes well, let's dispense with the flattery and get to work, shall we?" Emma busied herself flipping through the notebook on the crew's medical notes. "Up on the table if you please." She said pointing to the long examination table. "There's something in here I wanted to ask you about. Ah, here it is. The scars on your face. Says here that rats caused them?"

"They are." Styles replied with a note of pride in his voice that deepened Emma's curiosity.

"How?" Emma asked. "Do they bite you when you're asleep?"

"No ma'm. I bite them while they're awake." He replied smiling. His long legs crossed at the ankles while hers didn't even reach the floor when she'd sat up there before. The notebook fell out of her hand while she gasped with horrified awe.

"Good God." She said.

"Shocking isn't it, lass?" Styles asked. Challenge and disdain in his eyes. Emma forced herself to look away and bent down to pick up the book, giving herself a minute to put the mask of professionalism back in place. She cleared her throat and continued.

"Do you comprehend the parasites and germs carried by rats, Mr. Styles?" She asked. "It's a wonder you're not dead already. Give me your hand." Emma ordered.

"If a bullet ain't got me yet, I doubt a wee rat is gonna do me in, _doctor." _He added the title with a sneer.

"One germ has killed far more than a single bullet, Sir. You'd do well to remember that." Emma said, counting off the beats of his pulse. Strong and steady. No chance of this one keeling over anytime soon.

"Careful, Mrs. 'ornblower. Been a while since I had myself I good shag. Don't want to cause any ungentlemanly reactions, now do ya?" Her eyes glared at him while her cheeks burned. _Oh the nerve of this vulgar! vulgar man!" _Emma wanted to slap him silly. Instead she smiled sweetly.

"Take off your shirt, Mr. Styles." Styles visibly startled.

"What?" He asked open-mouthed.

"I can't very well examine you if you have your clothes one, now off with it." She instructed; fighting down panic at the idea of seeing him undressed. Still, it was a part of her job and she would do it.

"I bloody will not!" He insisted.

"What's the matter, Styles. Shy?" Emma countered.

His eyes narrowed. "Mr. Hornblower will have my head if I'm in here naked with you."

"I won't tell him if you don't." Emma purred thoroughly enjoying his discomfort. He opened his mouth to speak but she rushed on ahead. "Mr. Styles, if you think to send me scurrying off with your vulgarity let me disabuse you of that notion. I am here. Here I will stay. I have a duty to perform and it will go much smoother if you and I can come to some sort of respectful truce." She explained. He seemed to be considering her words. Or so Emma thought when an unmistakable sound came from him along with an unmistakable smell. Emma took a disgusted step back.

"Oh you hateful ogre!"

Authors Notes:

Camreyn- Thank you so much for your feeback.Since the story hasn't been around for that long and that it veers a bit from HH canon I'm pretty pleased with the reviews I've gotten. Yours always brighten my day. I get such a kick out of writing Pellew's scenes with Emma. Poor Emma is trying so hard to get along with everyone and get them all to accept her and something just always seems to go wrong as you will see in later chapters. Poor Oldryod just wants to have his fun whenever he can and now he's got to worry about watching his behavior! I'm really glad about your comment on Emma's 'scene' I think it more than anything else showcases the core of who Emma is. She's curious about the world around her and yet it's a kind of internal struggle because she knows she has certain codes of behavior she must follow. I didn't want that scene to come off as sensationalistic or just out to tantalize. This is who she is. Her dream is to be a doctor and her body fascinates her. It's only when her examination becomes pleasurable that we see her struggle. Tasteful is exactly what I was hoping for.

I'm honored you've put me on your page. Do you mean like your profile or do you have a website?

I loved King Arthur! My only complaint was that it was too short. Ioan stole that movie in my opinion. He was fantastic as Lancelot. I have checked out some of the King Arthur fanfic one here and have been really enjoying it.

I think Emma and Horatio deserve a special night indeed and though it won't be for a while, damn Simpson and every other obstacle.(laughs) I hope you'll think it was worth the wait. Thank you so much for your feedback!


	18. Chapter Eighteen: A Novel Approach

Chapter Eighteen

Styles smiled, pleased with her reaction. Emma spun on her heel and stomped off towards the bottles on the apothecary table until she found the one she wanted. She poured the yellow liquid into a glass and turned back to Styles. Styles jumped off the table when he saw what she carried.

"Bleedin' Christ!"

"For your apparent flatulence problem, Styles. Doctors orders." she held up the glass threateningly.

"Never this side of hell!" Styles ran for the door.

"Oh yes you will!" Emma ordered chasing him. He would have easily outrun her if Lieutenant Bracegirdle hadn't been walking past the door at that precise moment. Styles knocked the plump older man over, toppling himself and Emma as well who fell on her bottom next to the shocked lieutenant. The glass of castor oil, though considerably less full was still clutched in her hand. Just enough left to still make her point. Styles began to sit up and Emma acted fast. Climbing onto his chest she pinched his nose shut so that he'd have to open his mouth to breath.

"Drink, you overstuffed meat head!" Emma ordered.

"You crazy whore!" Styles shouted nasally. As he spoke, Emma dropped the contents into his mouth. He gagged and sputtered, grey eyes blazing.

"Mrs. Hornblower! What is the meaning of this?" Lieutenant Bracegirdle asked getting to his feet. Emma ignored him and clamped a hand over Styles' mouth, forcing him to swallow.

"There. That'll teach you!" Emma burst in satisfaction. The element of surprise wearing off, Styles was now easily able to push her off his chest. Emma gave a startled gasp as he pushed her backwards, lace and petticoats flying up into her face. Styles got to his feet, trying to spit out the foul taste from his tongue but to no avail.

"Be very glad you're a lass, Mrs. Hornblower." Styles seethed stalking off. She raised her eyes to see that most of the crew had stopped working to watch the spectacle. Emma 's eyes widened in horror as they laughed and whistled at her. Her brief feeling of victory was crushed under the weight of mortification.

"Mrs. Hornblower! Would you care to explain yourself?" Bracegirdle asked dusting off his trousers.

"I beg your pardon, lieutenant. Just some difficulty with a patient, Sir." she explained, her cheeks burning with the weight of the stares above her.

"Indeed. I must say that is one of the most novel approaches to medical care I have ever seen."

"Yes, Sir." Emma said, clenching her fingers behind her back.

"See to it that you employ more traditional methods in the future and we'll say no more about it." he said looking sternly at her.

"Thank you, Sir." Emma said tonelessly.

"Dismissed, Mrs. Hornblower." He continued to wipe the dirt off his uniform as he walked away.

Dismissed indeed, Emma thought near tears as she walked across the lower deck to the stairs that led to the cabins. As soon as Styles told the captain what had happened, the man would send her packing for sure.

"Styles can be a bit of a cross to bear, Mrs H. If you'll pardon my saying." Matthews said, meeting her at the top of the stairs.

"No need, Mr Matthews. I'm in whole hearted agreement. However that does not excuse my behavior and I suppose I shall be justly punished for it." Emma said, fighting back a sob. "You've been most kind and I thank you, Sir. I only regret that we did not get to know each other better." She turned away from the older man, embarrassed at the tears spilling from her eyes. He followed her down the stairs and handed her a handkerchief.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that, Mrs. H. I wouldn't count on you going anywhere just yet." Matthews assured her.

"As soon as Styles tells the captain what I did, I'm certain he'll send me on my way once we hit port. My father always warned me about my dreadful temper and now it has gotten me into trouble yet again. I should have held my tongue and ignored Mr. Style's atrocious behavior."

"Oh to be sure, you gave the lads an afternoon's entertainment they won't likely forget in a hurry. But I don't think you need to worry about the captain finding out. Styles will be the last one to tell him. A matter of pride, you understand? " Matthews explained. Emma blew her nose, sniffled and shook her head. "Tackled by a lass not even half his size? Aye, he'll shut up about that. You mark my words." Matthews assured her with a small smile.

Feeling slightly better, Emma made her way to her husband's cabin. It would greatly improve her mood if she could have a friendly face for her next patient. She found one, though not the one she'd been looking for, standing in front of the door.

"Archie, is Horatio inside?" Emma asked. His blue eyes widened nervously when he saw her and he visibly stiffened.

"Emma, how goes your medical perusal of our crew?" He asked, taking a step in front of her when she reached for the doorknob. Emma looked up at him questioningly. A noise from the other side of the door caught her attention.

"What is happening in there?" Emma asked when the first sound was punctuated by a shuffling about and what sounded like furniture being dropped or moved.

"It's Clayton." Archie replied quickly. "He's deeply in his cups and we've locked him in until he sobers up so the captain won't see him." Archie's explanation was followed by another loud banging noise from the other side.

"Good gracious. Is Horatio in there with him?"

Archie nodded. "He's helping the poor man. We'd best leave him to it."

"Oh. Alright. How about you then, Archie?"

"How about me, what?" Archie asked blankly.

"For my next patient? I promise I won't remove anything vital." she joked but the humor was apparently lost on Archie's who's eyes shifted warily.

"It's not a good time right now. Perhaps later?"

"But you don't seem to be required for anything right now, are you? I could use a friendly face after that God awful........Styles." Emma said. He grimaced sympathetically.

"Did it go very badly?"

"Quite." she nodded. "So will you come?" Archie looked like a cornered rat before a huge feline.

"I....I would, truly.....but...It's only...." more banging and shuffling from inside. "I need to stay and block the way in case Clayton comes out. Perhaps you could try Captain Pellew?" Archie offered. Emma's face fell.

"He wouldn't welcome my presence at the moment."

"I know he's not keen on the idea of a woman among his crew but he's a fair-"

"I nearly broke his nose." Emma cut in sadly. Archie stared at her in surprise.

"What? How?"

"I'd rather not go into it at the moment as I've embarrassed myself by weeping once already and have no wish to do it again....Hmm.... maybe I could talk Matthews into it. He seems to not hate me as much as the rest of the crew." Emma said.

"There you are." Archie agreed eagerly.

Authors Notes:

Camreyn: Thank you so much for your continuing feedback. You're a peach! (big hug) I'm so glad you're enjoying the humor in this story. Lord knows that there will be plenty of heartbreak coming so I hope I can balance it with some good laughs so you all don't run out of kleenex. Simpson is a real slimy character. He really couldn't give a hoot about Emma except as a way to grate on Horatio and takes great pleasure in threatening her. As afraid of Simpson as Emma is, she stands up to him out of necessity. She has to, if she wants to stay with her husband. Same thing with Styles.

An-Cat-Gaelige: I'm so happy you're enjoying the story! Thanks for your kind words. Sorry it's been so long between updates, I've just come off an exhausting ten day work shift with only one day off but I will be off this weekend so yay me! I'll get more chapterswritten over the next few days. Ihope ya'll enjoy this one and chapter nineteen.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: It's Wrong To Hit An I...

Chapter Nineteen

Brightened considerably, Emma made her way up the stairs to the upper deck to find Matthews. So intent on her purpose was she that the man climbing down almost passed without her notice. Emma looked back in surprise and confusion. "Clayton?"

He turned at her voice. "Aye ma'm?" Emma stared at him then back towards the cabins. Her eyes skimmed over him. He certainly didn't look drunk.

"Are you alright?" She asked him.

"Why, yes ma'm. Why do you ask?" He replied with a bemused smile. He didn't sound or smell the least bit sloshed. Emma stared back down at the cabins.

"No reason." She answered absentmindedly. Clayton nodded at her and then continued back down the stairs. "Clayton." She called out once again.

"Aye?" He asked stopping and looking up at her.

"Have you seen Horatio?"

"Been about an hour." Where the devil was the man? And why had Archie lied to her?

"Thank you, Clayton." Emma said in dismissal. She took a step back down towards the lower deck, intent on giving Archie Kennedy a piece of her mind, when a loud thud followed by enough cursing to turn her ears pink stopped her. Oldroyd lay a few feet from her, clutching his arm. Matthews, Styles and Captain Pellew were leaning against the upper railing, staring down at him. Emma rushed over to him and knelt by his skinny frame.

"Can you walk, Mr. Oldroyd?" Emma asked.

"Ah goddamn, fucking, Christ! I think I broke my bloody arm!" He howled in pain. Emma turn to Matthews who had made his way down with the other two men.

"Can you carry him to the sick berth?" Emma asked.

"Aye, Mrs. H. Come on, Styles. You grab the 'ead." Matthews instructed.

"I'll need a piece of flat wood for a splint." Emma said to the captain, trying her hardest not to stare at his red nose. He nodded at her and the called out to one of his crew to get it.

"I can..... take...... care of..... it myself!" Oldroyd raged between painful pants.

"Set it yourself, will you?" Emma countered quickly opening the door to let them in. The sick room smelt of spilled castor oil, which made Styles hack and spit on the floor then, cast a nasty glance her way. Emma fought the urge to vomit on him and focused her attention on Oldroyd. "Lay him flat on the table." Emma instructed.

"Keep that bitch away from me!" Oldroyd yelled trying to sit up

"Oy!" Matthews scolded smacking Oldroyd's head. "Watch your mouth."

"It's alright, Mr. Matthews." Emma assured him as she poured a bit of the captain's brandy into a glass. "I'm sure it's only his pain talking and Mr. Oldroyd will be his charming self once again once we set him to rights." She gave Matthews a grin the turned back to Oldroyd.

"That's what you-OW!" Oldroyd cried out when Matthews hit him again.

"Give me your arm. Let me take a look at it." Emma said reaching for it. Oldroyd cringed and tried to turn away from her. Matthews raised his hand to smack the younger man again. Oldroyd whimpered, but offered her the injured arm.

"Here, drink this." Emma gave him the bit of brandy to drink with his good hand. He looked at her with a tad less irritation and downed it in one gulp. Emma winced, remembering the horrid taste and watched with a small measure of awe, as he gave no reaction.

"Here you are, Mrs. Hornblower." Captain Pellew said bringing her a small flat board about the length of a forearm.

"Thank you, Sir." Emma said motioning for him to lay the board down next to Oldroyd. Emma felt along Oldroyd's arm for any break in the bones, gentling her fingers at his cry of anguish. "Does it feel like it's throbbing?" Emma asked. He nodded.

"Like me heart's in there." He said through gritted teeth. The skin beneath her fingers became gradually warmer as she approached the elbow. Except for Oldroyd's occasional grunts of pain, the room was silent. All eyes were on her. Emma made herself focus on the man's arm and not on the nervousness in the pit of her stomach caused by their scrutiny. Oldroyd hissed as she pressed against the hard pit of bone pushing against the skin at his elbow. "Not broken." She assured him recalling what shattered bone felt like beneath the skin and muscle. "Just out of place." She glanced at Oldroyd sympathetically. "I'm gonna have to cause you a lot more pain to fix this. But it'll be over quick." She looked up at Styles and then back at Oldroyd. "Do you want me to have you knocked out before I pop it back?" Oldroyd's eyes went wide. He looked at his fellow seamen and the captain, then shook his head stubbornly. Emma took a deep breath and lifted one of the leather straps hanging off the table. Unfastening it, she lifted it to Oldroyd's mouth. "Bite on this." She slipped it between his teeth. Emma blew at a fallen lock of red hair on her forehead and shifted her shoulders to ease the stickiness of sweat dampening her blouse.

"Styles, hold his shoulders down. Matthews, can you hold his upper arm flat?" Emma pulled the arm towards the edge of the table. Oldroyd squeezed his eyes shut and gave a squeal of fear. She grabbed a hold of the forearm, palm up and felt for the protruding bone with her other hand. Taking a deep breath she gave a short but firm tug and pushed the small bone in with her fingers. She raised the forearm and was rewarded with a soft pop that was almost drowned out by Oldroyd's squeal of pain. His body went rigid and then he stared at her in surprise.

"Bloody hell. It's gone."

"The pain?" Emma asked.

"Aye. Nothin' but a wee throb now."

"Good. " Emma reached across him for the flat piece of wood. Her heart was pounding like mad but now it was with adrenaline of accomplishment as opposed to fear. Pulling out a small length of linen, she ordered Styles to bring Oldroyd up into a sitting position. "But don't move your arm. Keep it elevated. Captain, could I get some ice?" Captain Pellew nodded at her and then opened the door to call out the order. Oldroyd''s face was pale and glistening with sweat as he sagged against Styles.

"Nothin' to it, eh lad?" Styles asked as Emma wrapped the splint tight against Oldroyd's arm and looped more linen into a sling around his shoulder.

"Aye, cause you 'er all 'ere, no doubt." Oldroyd snapped. Emma's head lifted and she had to remind herself that it wouldn't be very nice to bash an injured man's skull in.

"You're very welcome, Oldroyd." Emma seethed, pressing the few pieces of ice wrapped in linen against his arm.

"Alright now gentlemen. Since it appears Oldroyd will survive Mrs. Hornblower's treatment, back to work." The captain ordered.

"Aye, Captain." Matthews saluted. "Mrs. H." he nodded at her then turned to leave.

"Mr. Oldroyd, keep the sling on for at least two weeks. Don't jostle it. Captain, if I may suggest that he be exempt from service for that time?"

"Two weeks? Bloody hell. What the hell am I supposed to do with meself for two weeks?" Oldroyd said, annoyed as he slid off the table.

"Very well, Mrs. Hornblower." The captain said nodding. "Come along OIdroyd. Go rest yourself for a few hours and then we'll see if we can't put you on light duty." Captain Pellew turned to Emma. "If it's alright with the good doctor." He asked with a lift of the eyebrow. Emma startled at his use of the title and she blinked before answering She didn't know if it was sarcasm in his voice or not but she made up her mind to take it positively.

"Ah...yes, Certainly. Though nothing that will require the use of the injured arm." Captain Pellew nodded. He twitched his nose then grimaced slightly and sent her an accusatory glance before clearing his throat.

"Well done, Mrs. Hornblower." Emma fought back the grin that threatened.

"Thank you, Captain."


	20. Chapter 20:Silence Is Golden

Chapter Twenty

Emma let herself sag onto one of the beds when everyone had left. Lethargy was creeping in now that the adrenaline was no longer pumping. She reveled in the warmth of the Captain's words before turning her mind back to Archie and just where the devil Horatio had disappeared to. Emma hadn't seen him on deck when Oldroyd had fallen. A nervous knot tightened in her stomach when it occurred to her that she hadn't seen Jack Simpson either.

Rigid with tension, Emma rose and left the room, heading for their sleeping quarters. Archie was no longer standing in front of the door. Emma couldn't decide if this was a good or bad sign. She lifted her hand to knock but decided against it and turned the doorknob instead. For whatever reason, Archie had wanted to keep her out of this room. If she announced herself first they may hide whatever it was she wasn't supposed to see. Emma bit back a cry of alarm. Horatio was laying in his cot groaning in pain while Archie stood next to him with a bowl of water, pinked with what Emma surmised was her husband's blood and a damp cloth in his hand.

"Good Lord." She gasped when saw her husband's bruised and battered face. Both men turned to her, brown and blue eyes wide with guilt. Horatio winced at the movement.

"Emma." He croaked through a split bottom lip.

"What the devil happened to you?" She asked rushing to his side. There was a quickly swelling lump on his forehead, bruises that would darken, dotting his cheeks and jaw. A cut oozed blood down his right cheek.

"I fell." Horatio replied, his eyes meeting Archie's with a look of some sort of secret understanding that infuriated Emma.

"You what?" She asked, shocked at the blatant lie.

"I fell." He repeated; one eyelid beginning to swell shut. Emma crossed her arms and stared from one man to the other. Neither met her gaze.

"Really? You fell? You fell onto both sides of your face at once?" Emma snapped. "Do you take me for a simpleton, husband? Simpson did this didn't he?" Her concern was quickly turning to fury.

"I already-"

"It's a little early in our marriage for lies isn't it?" Emma hissed. "Fine, to the devil with the both of you." Emma picked up the water bowl and dumped it onto Horatio's chest in a burst of frustration. "I'm going to Captain Pellew and putting an end to this right now." She stomped back out into the corridor.

"Emma, no!" Horatio called out but fell back against the hammock in pain. "Dammit, Archie, stop her!" He ordered.

Emma had made it halfway down the corridor when long fingers circled her wrist and turned her back around.

"Emma-" Archie said tugging at her.

"Mr. Kennedy, if you insist on going along with this ridiculous code of silence then I cannot do anything to stop you. But do not expect me to be party to it because I refuse." Emma insisted. "All you are doing is protecting Simpson and encouraging his abusive behavior." Emma watched his cheeks go bright pink and she watched him swallow before speaking.

"I cannot let you go to the Captain." He told her.

"Let me? I daresay Mr. Kennedy you have no say in the matter. And may I add that your definition of what constitutes friendship is sorely incorrect." She said. Archie took a step back, stung and released her wrist.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked, blue eyes shining with indignation.

"First, you stand guard duty while that miserable creature beats the stuffing out of my husband and then you have the audacity to lie to my face when I questioned you about Horatio's whereabouts. If I hadn't seen Clayton with my own eyes above deck, I'm sure your deception would have worked." Emma informed him. Archie closed his eyes and bit back a curse. "Quite right." Emma affirmed. She spun on her heel to continue walking but Archie quickly stepped in front of her. "Stand aside, Mr. Kennedy." Emma demanded resisting the urge to kick the man where it would do most harm.

"No, Mrs. Hornblower, I will not." He said crossing his arms in front of his chest and standing stock-still.

"No?" Emma asked, caught off guard by his rude refusal.

"No." he repeated. Blue eyes challenged blue. Even though he was a few inches shorter than Horatio, Emma still found herself to look up at Archie to match his determined glare. "Damn woman, do you care nothing for your husband's pride?" Archie burst.

"His pride? What the-" Emma asked shaking her head.

"It was Horatio himself that asked me to stand guard at the door. He did not wish to be shamed further by having you walk in." Archie explained. Emma took a step back in surprise and the stared back in the direction of their cabin.

"Why doesn't anyone stop him?" Emma asked softly. "Surely if Captain Pellew knew-"

"Simpson knows too much." Archie's voice was softer now. "And there are things he can reveal, twist around that could..." Archie visibly shuddered and Emma was unnerved by the panic she saw in his eyes. She placed a hand on his arm in a gesture of acceptance, if not understanding. "No one will speak a word against him for fear that he will expose the things we keep hidden. The darkest parts of ourselves we show to no one. If you expose him, Emma, you expose us all. You shame us all." He cleared his throat and Emma wanted to offer reassurances but found she couldn't. How could she, when she had no desire to know the dark parts these men were keeping hidden. If the secrets were dark enough to endure Simpson. Emma feared probing them. She shivered at the sudden unease that gathered in her stomach. Archie cleared his throat and his mouth quirked in a small attempt at a smile. "Wouldn't do much for your case to stay on with us, would it?" The sardonic smile was there but it was the desperation in his eyes that moved her. It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him that she had seen Simpson by his hammock last night but something held her back. A sick sort of throb that settled in her stomach whenever she thought about it.

"What would you have me do?" Emma asked lowering her head.

"Nothing. Leave it alone." Archie insisted.

"But-"

"It's for the best, Emma. We just need to be more careful not to instigate him."

"You are not responsible for that mule does." Emma insisted. He smiled sadly at her.

"Aye but that's not the point is it?"

"Fine. I won't say anything. For now." Emma relented. "But that's all I'm promising, Archie. One more abusive act from Jack Simpson and so help me, I'll take my scalpel to him!"

"An interesting solution, to be sure." Archie said with a burst of laughter that thankfully did reach his eyes this time.

"Alright, help me get Horatio into the sick room." Emma said following Archie back to their cabin.

gryffindors-seeker: Thanks so much for your feedback. I am continuing this story, no worries. I've just had to take a few months off here and there but I will be adding chapters. I will try for more regularity.

Sweet A.K: Thank you for your kind words! I'm glad you can relate to Emma and indeed she is a product of her surroundings so she's a bit prim. Now being on the ship will loosen her up a bit but at her core she'll still be a lady, just in the best sense. Not rigid but proper. Yet still be able to be sensual and funny and tempermental when the situation dictates. Emma and the crew have certainly got off to a rough start haven't they?

Camreyn: I can always count on you to warm the cockles of my heart with your feedback. (laughs) It's very much appreciated. You'll find out in this chapter what was going on in the room. The captain isn't a big fan of Simpson's but it's more an instinctual dislike as opposed to anything the man has done as nobody's talking. The nose twitching made me laugh when I wrote it. It's a purely reflexive response to Emma now as she was the one who caused it's injury. Yep, Oldroyd will be pulling some helping out duty as he's not much good for much else right now. Hopefully I'll be more dilgent about updating. I have dozens of chapters still to type up so there's alot to look forward to. One would think that now that the exam room is set up Horatio and Emma could...um, begin their marriage. (laughs) One would think. I think given Style's initial dislike of Emma, he wouldn't have the highest respect for her so it wouldn't be hard for him to imagine she's 'entertaining' Simpson. Remember, four cases of the clap, Styles is not known for hanging around respectable females. But as bad as he tries to make her feel, Emma gives as good as she gets and we can hope that earns Styles' respect eventually. I do try to insert humorous moments to balance out all the drama and action (and we can't forget poor angsting Archie) I'm glad it's working. I imagine she will be exmaining Horatio and Archie, if he'll ever let her! I imagine Horatio will enjoy himself. (smiles)


	21. Chapter TwentyOne: Hope Springs Eternal

Chapter Twenty-One

Assured that Horatio was now in capable hands, Archie left Emma to tend to her husband while he went back above deck to resume his duties.

"You men are without a doubt the most stubborn baboons I have ever known." Emma scowled. "Lie back." she ordered pushing Horatio's shoulder's back onto the mattress.

"Aye and how do you know baboons are stubborn?" he asked, one brown eye staring up at her.

"I'm glad you find the situation humorous, dear husband." Emma narrowed her eyes at him while dipping the edge of a clean cloth in some brandy. "No doubt your humor will stand you in good stead when your person shall be sore as anything." Horatio hissed when she pressed the cloth to the cut on his face.

"I shall no doubt be more than I am, no doubt and I shall need my humor though my ship mates are convinced I have none." Horatio replied groaning when she pressed her fingers into his ribs.

"Oh, then perhaps I should have Archie come and attend to you through the night to make sure you retain it." Horatio shook his head then winced at the pain it caused.

"He's nowhere near as lovely as you are." Horatio admitted smiling at her which made Emma laugh seeing as he had only one good eye.

"Stop that. I'm quite furious with you." Emma snapped trying to stifle anymore laughter.

"Are you? Then I shall make sure to apologize to Mr. Simpson's fists as soon as I get the chance." Emma slapped his shoulder. "Ow! What happened to that oath about doing no harm and all that?' Horatio grumbled.

"Here we are about to spend our first night alone as man and wife and you've gotten yourself bashed about like a Mexican candy balloon." Emma pointed out, her irritation emboldening her. Horatio blushed then looked at her, his brown eye thoroughly dejected.

"Aye...well. That is a pity." He admitted.

"If you wanted to avoid the wedding night, Sir, there was no need to take such drastic measures." Emma joked wrapping some ice cubes in a cloth and pressing against his swollen eye. "Hold that there." She instructed.

"That was not my intention, dear wife. I assure you." He said. "I was quite looking forward to it."

"I know." Emma said, pulling the sides of his shirt open so she could examine his bruises. Horatio cocked an eyebrow at her. Emma blushed and cleared her throat. "I...well,... I felt..."

"Oh." He said, the opened eye widening a bit and a burst of color flooding his face. "I apologize." he croaked.

"Why? It made me feel...well...that is...I...I liked that I made it..."Emma bit her lip and looked away, busying herself with wringing out the cloth and cleaning his wounds. "Horatio?" she asked running the cloth down his jaw.

"Mmm?" He asked, the warm scent of brandy and his wife's touch lulling him.

"Does it hurt?" She asked. His eyebrows drew together.

"I've been beaten quite soundly, of course it hurts." He answered taking a ragged breath.

"No...I mean...when it...when you...Last night. Is it painful?" One eye opened to stare at her. He cleared his throat before answering.

"Well, no...Not quite p..ppp.pain really. That is...to say...it's rather a sharp sort of ache that starts deep in your stomach. Sometimes it can...happen for no re...reason at all. Most mornings-" he stopped suddenly, realizing by her fallen face that that had been the wrong thing to say. Emma averted her eyes. "But last night it was it was because I wanted the lovely lady that I held." He admitted quickly and was rewarded with a small smile.

"Oh. That's good then." She said, blue eyes shining.

"For you perhaps. Rather uncomfortable for me." He joked.

Emma lowered her head and was about to brush a kiss across his lips when she saw the cut on his bottom lip. She kissed the tip of his nose instead.

He smiled at her and then sighed sadly. "And that is the most consummating that will be done ironically on our first night alone in this bed." Horatio said.

"Well, hope springs eternal, dear husband" She said giving him such an impish smile that Horatio burst out laughing and then groaned at the pain it caused him.


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo: By Your Touch, I Am H...

Chapter Twenty-Two

Emma chose to take her dinner with Horatio. No doubt her decision was not solely based on her desire for his company. He imagined she had no great relish to repeat the morning's events and he was glad she wouldn't have to be in the same room as Jack Simpson, devil incarnate.

She'd make a fine doctor, Horatio surmised watching her as she stirred his broth. It hurt him too much to chew. A person could be healed just looking at her. Her blazing red hair was pulled half back at her temples so that most of it still hung about her shoulders in a blanket of red silk. A few small curls fell across her forehead. Her soft round face belied the fierceness in her blue eyes. They stilled his heart whenever she looked at him, as she did now, bringing the spoon to his lips carefully.

Her lips, God save him, were soft and full and tasted of coffee and butter the last time he'd kissed her.

The slim pale column of her neck beckoned for his hand. The rest of the yellow ribbon that had not been wound around his finger settled against her neck where his cufflink dangled tantalizing just above her breasts. She fiddled with the cufflink sometimes when she was nervous. Horatio doubted that Emma was even aware that she did it. It made him feel giddily possessive of her somehow and proud at the same time. It lightened his heart to know that she took a small measure of comfort from something he had given her.

Horatio's eyes went back to her breasts, hidden by the shift she wore. She had changed into her night clothes and wore a pretty pink robe for modesty's sake in case someone should knock on the now locked door before they settled in for the night. The rest of her was modestly shapeless right now but he remembered the curves underneath. The slim round bones of her hips that he had held in his hands. Horatio reached out a hand towards one side but only succeeded in reaching her thigh. It was enough. Emma stopped, spoon held above the bowl and stared down at him.

"Come to bed." He said softly. There was a flicker of something in her eyes. Not quite apprehension. Anticipation, perhaps? "It'll be good enough just to lie with you alone, finally." then he smiled. "Aye well, not quite good enough but it'll do." He amended.

"It'll do." She nodded putting the bowl down by the bed. She crawled in beneath the blankets gingerly, trying not to hurt him. She only made a token protest when he pulled her closer, worried she'd press against his injuries. Emma made a sound like a soft sigh and snuggled against him, pressing her lips to his throat which made Horatio purr with a sound he'd never in his life heard himself make. Emma ran her fingers along the inside of his collar, touching heated skin. "Tell me if I'm hurting you."

"Aye, madam doctor." He said softly.

"You smell wonderful." She said burrowing her face in the crook of his neck.

"That's because you've practically bathed me in brandy." He said stroking her hips, glad to have them in his hands once again.

"Ah. Then we have to thank the good captain, don't we?" She asked with a giggle.

"We can thank him tomorrow." Horatio insisted. When her hand grazed his thigh, Horatio sucked in his breath at how hard he swelled at her touch. and her fingers not even there yet. Emma stopped and looked up at him in concern.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said quickly moving her hand but Horatio clamped his hand over hers and kept it still.

"It wasn't the pain of it. It was good."

"Oh. Good then." She said smiling. Then hesitantly she asked, "Would you like me to continue? I know we can't do anything else but...I read that it's not healthy for a man to be left...aching." Emma said "Do you want me to...well...I should very much like to...umm...touch you. If you w..wish of course." Emma said staring at his neck. She watched his Adam's apple bob in his throat as he swallowed.

"Are you certain?" He asked, glad she wasn't looking at him for he was sure his face must be bright red.

"I am." she admitted. "We can do that at least. Only...well...if I make a mistake you must be sure to tell me." It was on the tip of her tongue to ask how would he know but he held his tongue. Besides, after three years at sea with a crew of men and not a woman in sight he was well aware and familiar with that much. Still, he wondered if it was different to have a woman's touch instead of one's own. He soon had his answer. Emma slid her hand daringly higher until she was just there. Horatio heard her swallow hesitantly and then felt one finger dip into the soft hairs. They both jumped when she made contact with the warm skin of his shaft. She sucked in her breath and curled her fingers around him.

"It's very hot. Even for you." Emma whispered. Her voice held a soft sort of breathiness. Yes. A woman's touch was quite different. When Emma ran the back of one finger behind the shaft to the sac tight against it, Horatio gave a sound that was half a grunt and half a whimper. Emma looked up at him hesitantly.

"It's alright. Do not stop." He said, the words coming out like a plea.

"What does it feel like?" She asked him, fingers moving once again. he took a deep breath, trying to master his befuddled senses before answering. But he couldn't think of a good enough explanation for her.

"Heaven." He sighed simply. She dotted small gentle kisses along his chest while stroking him. God, he wanted to kiss her, to feel that sweet mouth on his and pain be damned.

"I don't think I shall be thinking of England at all." Emma said suddenly, confusing Horatio. Was he so far gone that she had been speaking and he hadn't heard her?

"What?"

"I don't find this unpleasant in the least." She admitted. "You're wonderfully warm and flushed all over. Your eyes shine quite beautifully when I do this." She gave him a gentle squeeze. He supposed the surge of lust burning through him caused his brown eyes to 'shine' as she said. "And your skin feels soft and slippery. I don't think I'd do quite well as a lady in polite society. I feel quite wanton touching you but yet I find I like it very much. Do you find me shameful?" Emma wondered.

"We're...ah..." Horatio mumbled intelligibly and moved his hips up, startling Emma when it felt like he was thrusting back into her hand.

"Do that again." She said. Emma held her fingers still but tight around the shaft and felt the shift of his hips up and down as Horatio pushed through the ring of her fingers. "How very fascinating. Does that feel nice?" She asked.

"Nice." He repeated with a laugh that made his ribs ache. His back was sore where Simpson had kicked him. Horatio eased the movements of his hips until he merely rolled very slowly. He'd hoped perhaps that if he could move them enough he could take Emma in the manner he wanted. But no. Damn Jack Simpson to an ever lasting, painful, burning hell.


	23. Chapter TwentyThree: Ask Me No Questions...

Chapter Twenty-Three

"What were you gonna say before? When I asked if you found my behavior shameful." Emma asked.

"Married." Horatio sighed. His body tightening with impending release. "Good...Lord." He gasped, his head digging back into the pillow. "Not...shameful."

"Really?" Emma asked, pleased. Her fingers established a rhythm of squeeze, stroke and release that was making him tremble with delicious tremors. "So we can honestly do anything because we are married?" The eagerness in her voice was his undoing. Any second now he'd erupt all over her hand.

"Get...get...something...ah God...mess..." He panted, his legs twitching with the rigidness of one about to blissfully lose himself.

"Oh, of course." Emma didn't relinquish her grip but reached down for a dry strip of linen next to the bowl. "Can I see it when it happens?" Horatio looked at her face. Her cheeks were flushed in the light of the candle and her blue eyes blazed with excitement.

He growled, "Now." and arched his back, ignoring the sharp pain for the overpowering explosion rocking his body. Emma moved the blanket aside and lifted his night shirt. He heard her gasp but nothing after that, surging up into her hand. She caught the first spurt of his seed with a small start closing the linen under him just in time. Emma watched in utter awe as Horatio released three streams of his milky essence. Even through the linen the liquid felt almost hot. She stared at the swollen shaft with a mixture of appreciation and apprehension. _Mercy_. They'd never consummate the marriage for there was no earthly way that could possibly fit inside of her. It glistened against her hand, heavy and warm. She ran her fingers along the length and stroked it again and heard Horatio's hiss. The shaft jerked in her hand.

"Too soon. Not again." He said sagging against the pillow with an expression of contentment on his face that softened his angular features and made him look like a boy. Emma smiled and kissed his stomach, naughtily dipping her tongue in his navel which caused a lazy giggle. She looked back down and noticed that he was no longer as swollen. Indeed, he seemed to be shrinking before her eyes. Amazing. Discarding the scrap of linen, she crawled back beneath the covers until she was comfortably lying next to him again. She drew the blankets over them. Her body felt strange. Warm and heavy with an odd tingle between her thighs as if she needed to use the privy. Her husband's snore disappointed her. She wanted to wake Horatio. To have him touch her. She squeezed her thighs together, feeling moist there. Emma took a deep breath and remembered the sensation of the few thrusts Horatio had made in her hand. It had made the center of her body throb. Lifting the blanket she peered beneath Horatio's nightshirt to have another look at him...it. Less intimidating now, just resting there. She softly closed her hand around it and heard her husband's breath hitch.

"Nghuh, Emmagood." He mumbled and Emma stifled a burst of laughter when he easily went back to snoring. Poor darling. She couldn't really be mad that he's left her with a dull ache. The man was sore and exhausted. Well, at least she'd put him to bed with a smile on his face which Emma supposed was the basic purpose of marital relations besides procreation. So the night wasn't a total waste. Take that, Jack Simpson. You horse's behind.

Having her thoughts stray to Simpson made worry for Archie follow. She'd been able to startle Simpson off the night before but what of tonight? Clayton was probably dead to the world at this hour. Would she find Archie in the same condition as Horatio come morning? A mixture of worry and irrational guilt made Emma slide from under Horatio's arm around her waist and out of bed. She'd sleep better if she knew all men were asleep in the cabin. Putting on her robe she took one of the lamps out into the hallway. When she reached the cabin she pressed her ear against the door, hoping to hear the three different snores. Thankfully, she did. Emma pressed her hand against the door and closed her eyes. "Let him sleep in peace, Lord." She whispered, then turned and walked back to her bed.

It was a lovely thing to wake up in the arms of one's beloved, Emma decided. She sighed and lifted her head to find Horatio already awake, staring down at her.

"How do you feel?" She asked. The bruises on his face were darker which instead of alarming her, made her feel better. He'd heal quickly.

"Like I've been beaten within an inch-Oh wait." Horatio said with a bitter smile. Emma buried her face in his chest to stifle a giggle.

"Don't joke about that. It isn't the least bit funny." She insisted, composing herself.

"It's alright, love. I've received the most excellent care."

"Oh have you now?" She asked smiling at him.

"Indeed."

"And is the patient hungry this morning?" Emma asked gingerly kissing his jaw. She touched her finger to the cut on his lip. Horatio winced. "I don't have any ointment but we'll try some honey." Horatio raised an eyebrow.

"Are you healing me or feeding me? If it's feeding I was hoping for something a little more substantial than honey."

"You're not going to eat the honey. It'll seal the cut on your lip and your cheek. What are you going to tell the captain?" Emma asked.

"Tell him I'm ill and you've ordered complete bed rest." He replied seriously.

"Oh you expect me to lie for you, do you?" Emma asked, raising herself up onto one elbow.

"It's not a lie. I feel terrible. Can you not see that?" Horatio insisted.

"Oh and who do we have to blame for that?" Emma asked with growing annoyance.

"Simpson!" Horatio reminded her.

"No...well, yes, certainly. But also your damnable pride." Emma said getting out of the bed. She was worried that if she didn't she'd do him more injury. "Not to mention your cohort Mr. Kennedy. The two of you are so bound by your ridiculous sense of honor that you'd both rather be beaten into oblivion than dare to ask for help. Well fine! But don't expect me to waste my bandages and medicine patching the two of you-"

"Wait, why on earth are you shouting at me?" Horatio asked, genuinely confused.

"Because...because..." Emma sputtered. "Because you snore!" She snapped turning her back to him and grabbing her clothes.

"I beg your pardon?"

Emma wiped at the tears that slid down her cheeks as she got dressed. She sniffled, but didn't answer him.

"Emma." He called to her, his voice soft. "Come now, what's the matter?"

"What if it's worse next time, Horatio?" She asked softly turning to him. "What if he seriously hurts you? Why is your pride more important than your well being?"

"Emma, come back and sit by me."

"I don't want to." Emma snapped, sniffling and crossing her arms childishly.

"Please?" Horatio coaxed with a small smile. Emma sighed and walked back to the bed. Horatio took her hand when she sat on the bed.

"It is not only my pride at stake, nor only my life as well." He explained.

"I know. Archie told me." Emma said. Horatio looked at her in surprise.

"He did?"

"He told me that Simpson knew things about you, all of you. But surely Captain Pellew when he sees what manner of man Jack Simpson is." Emma pressed.

"There are things Simpson could turn around. Things which you don't understand and I hope you never do. Things which it is not my place to divulge. But Emma, you must trust me when I say that keeping silent is the best course of action."

"Even if he beats you to death?" Emma shot back.

"It won't get that far." Horatio assured her.

"And what's to stop him?" Emma pointed out. She looked down at his hand, wrapped securely around hers and felt a lump swell in her throat. "Horatio, if anything happened to-"

"Shh..." He said, catching a tear with his thumb. "Nothing is going to happen to me. Certainly not until we've bedded good and proper." He said smiling when he was rewarded with a small laugh. He leaned back against the pillow. "You look quite beautiful with your hair down like that." Emma startled and blushed under his warm gaze. Her hands went to her hair.

"Not very practical and I do have to see the cook about getting that honey. She grabbed her barrette and pins and began pulling back her hair.

"Perhaps not practical but quite pretty." Horatio wrapped a lock of the red fire around his finger and drew her down for a soft kiss. "Now go get me my breakfast." He said sending her off with a smile.

Keelin: Thanks for your feedback. Slowly but surely I am updating this story so keep checking back. Let me know what you think.

Sweet A.K: I just figured out your 'A.K' more than likely stands for Archie Kennedy,no? (laughs) Forgive my slow brain. Thanks for you kind words. And rest assured that Archie will play a VERY signifcant part in Emma and Horatio's story. He isn't going anywhere anytime soon.

An-Cat-Gaelige: I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Hope you enjoy the new chapters!


	24. Chapter TwentyFour: You Catch More Flies...

Chapter Twenty-Four

Emma made her way to the cook's galley, passing the all too familiar glares of dislike from the officers at their tables.

"Sir, I was hoping I might ask a favor of you." Emma said, facing the cook as he served the line.

"Grab your plate and get in line, Miss." The cook insisted.

"I've already been served." Emma explained, pointing to Archie who was standing away from the line, holding two trays.

"Then move along, eh?" Emma felt a nudge at her back and turned with a glare of irritation to the midshipman she recognized as Cleveland. A plump, fair haired man.

"I beg your pardon, Sir." She said with forced patience and turned back to the cook. "I was hoping you would be generous enough, Sir, to consider parting with a jar or two of honey."

"Honey? What on earth for?" The old man asked with a scowl.

"I require something in lieu of ointments to seal up cuts and the like." Emma explained.

"All out of honey." He said curtly, then turned away to ignore her and continue filling the men's bowls. Emma had to step back from the line or be knocked over. Behind the cook, she could see partly into his pantry. On the top shelf sat at least six jars of thick, golden honey. Emma stared back at the cook in disbelief. Bloody liar! She wanted to shout in frustration. She was about to give him what for when she was roughly pushed out of the way by someone trying to get in line.

"Get out of the bloody way!" She recognized Styles' deep voice. She narrowed her eyes at him, but moved out of the way.

"The nerve of the bloody man! Lying straight to my face when the jars were sitting there plain as day!" Emma burst furiously while she and Archie made their way back to her quarters.

"You could get the captain to order him to spare one." Archie said as she held the door open for him.

"I could, but then I'd be no better than a child tattling on a schoolmate."

"Tattling on who?" Horatio asked from his seated position on the bed.

"Your ogre of a cook. Refused straight out to spare me a jar of honey."

"Ah." Horatio uttered in sympathetic understanding. "Not the cheeriest of men but a true marvel in the kitchen. What did you bring me?"

"Just some oatmeal with the non-existent honey, surprisingly enough." Emma scowled. "And some tea as well. I imagine it would hurt to chew just yet." She pressed her fingers along his jaw gingerly, pressing only a tiny bit to check his reaction and he winced. "The color will get worse before it gets better but you should be able to walk around a bit this afternoon." Emma informed him then she faced Archie. "And what about you, Mr. Kennedy?"

"What about me, what?" Archie asked blankly.

"Have I proven medical ability enough that you would trust me to be my next patient?" She watched him go quite pale and then stiffen uncomfortably in what she was beginning to term, 'his official pose.'

"Ah..well, I shall be quite busy today, m'am. " He insisted with a nod. He gave Horatio a look that could only be interpreted as one telling a dog owner to call off their pet.

"I'm sure Captain Pellew would give me a few minutes to check you over. I might just be insulted, Sir and think that you do share the opinions of the rest of your mates." Emma insisted. Archie blushed and sent Horatio a helpless look.

"Rest assured, Emma, I do not.-"

"Wonderful! Then let us eat our meals and drink our tea and then you shall hop upon my table." Emma said cutting off any further argument. Archie sighed in that way that was all too familiar to Emma by now. It meant she'd won and Emma his her smile in her cup of tea.

A few minutes later a knock on the door made her look up from her plate in surprise. Besides Horatio and Archie, who were already in the room, no one had ever come voluntarily to see her. Unless one counted that vile Jack Simpson and Emma certainly hoped it wasn't him on the other side of the door.

"Yes?" Emma called out before opening it.

"Captain Pellew, Mrs. Hornblower." The stern voice called out. Emma cringed and shared a look of panic with her husband and his best friend. Emma rushed over to them, holding her finger to her lips in a gesture of silence and drew the blanket hanging over the rope above the bed so that both Horatio and Archie were hidden from view.

"Good morning, Captain." She said cheerily once she opened the door. Captain Pellew looked down at her and absentmindedly scrunched his nose, gingerly, a habit he seemed to be developing every time he saw her.

"And to you, madam." He said with a nod. "I was hoping to speak with your husband. I trust he is not still dawdling this late in the morning and neglecting his duties."

"I regret, Sir, that Horatio is feeling a touch ill this morning." Emma said putting on her best 'concerned' face.

"Hmm...Nothing serious, I hope?" He asked in that tone of voice that made her wonder if he believed her or not.

"Oh no, Sir. Just caught a chill and upset stomach. Bed rest and some nourishment and he'll be right as rain by tomorrow." Emma explained, wondering what they were going to do about the bruises tomorrow.

"Very well. Get yourself well, Mr. Hornblower." Captain Pellew called out.

"Aye, Sir." Horatio replied.

"And, Mr. Hornblower."

"Sir?" Emma wished Horatio would at least try to sound ill.

"If you should see Mr. Kennedy, tell him I need to see him in my cabin, would you?"

"Aye, Sir." Horatio said while Emma was mentally shooing the captain out the door.

"Good day, madam." Captain Pellew said to her.

"And to you, Captain." Emma said while closing the door.

"Saved by the captain." Archie said grabbing his hat and heading for the door.

"Not so fast, Mr. Kennedy." Emma reached out and grabbed his arm. "As soon as your finished meeting with Captain Pellew, I expect to see you back here and ready to be poked and prodded."

Archie grimaced, but nodded.


	25. Chapter TwentyFive: Partners In Crime

Chapter Twenty-Five

Once Archie left, Emma turned to Horatio. "Honestly, I don't understand what you men seem to be afraid of. I'm not doing anything your previous doctor, may God rest his soul, didn't do." Emma insisted. She began to set up her examination in anticipation of Archie's return.

"I believe that is the problem. It's a question of modesty for the most part."

"I have never met less modest men in my life." Emma countered.

"With each other, yes. It's also the fact that they don't trust that your skill is on par with that of a male doctor."

"So because I'm a female, I'm less intelligent." Emma asked, blue eyes blazing dangerously. Horatio held up a hand.

"I've already been beaten once this week. Let's not continue this discussion for medical reasons, aye?" Horatio asked, hoping to stay an argument. Emma narrowed her eyes at him, but nodded.

"Very well. But I must admit, Archie troubles me. Simpson has beat him too, I'm guessing, no?" Horatio snorted in disgust.

"I don't know who Jack Simpson hates more. Me or Archie. Yes. I would advise you to go easy on Archie."

"But if I could help, with his fits for instance. Why wouldn't he want me to help him?" Emma asked. Horatio was silent for a noticeable few seconds.

"What is it? You're not telling me something." She pressed. Horatio gave her a small smile and a closed his hand over hers.

"Is he ill?" Emma asked.

"Apart from the fits, no." Horatio replied with a sigh. "Simpson just knows how to get beneath Archie's skin. He's more vulnerable to him than the rest of us and Archie hates himself for it. Let Archie come around when he's ready. Leave it alone." Horatio advised.

"That seems to be a popular phrase around here." Emma scowled. "Will you be alright alone for a little while?" She asked, brightening as an idea began to take shape.

"Yes, why?"

"I'm going to find Archie." Emma said, grabbing her shawl and heading for the door.

"Didn't you hear a word I just said?"

"Of course I did." Emma flashed him a bright smile. "And don't worry. I promise not to poke or prod him even once." She said and with a smile and a kiss, she was gone.

Emma waited outside Captain Pellew's room when she heard Archie and the captain concluding whatever they had been discussing.

"Oh, hello, Mrs. Hornblower." Captain Pellew greeted when he found her on the other side of the door. Again, he twitched his nose.

"Hello, Captain. I was hoping to borrow Mr. Kennedy if your business is concluded?"

"It is and assuming your husband will be well enough, I have assigned your husband, Mr. Kennedy, Mr. Simpson and Mr. Clayton to go ashore tomorrow on a recruiting mission. If you would be so good as to inform Mr. Hornblower, they are to leave early tomorrow morning."

"Simpson?" Emma asked with a tight knot of dread in her stomach. She risked a glance at Archie who had suddenly found the floorboards fascinating. "May I ask permission to accompany them, Sir?" The captain and Archie both looked at her in surprise. "I only ask because it would give me a chance to gather some much needed medical supplies. Not to mention, I could replenish your brandy.

"Very well then. You may go along." The captain said nodding. "Dismissed, Mr. Kennedy, Mrs. Hornblower." Captain Pellew said.

"Aye, aye, Captain." Archie said following Emma down the hall. "Emma, I really do not have the time to-"

"Relax, Archie, I need you for something else right now." Emma insisted.

"Oh?" Archie asked with significant relief.

"I'm going to the galley to get that honey."

"You already tried that if I recall." Archie pointed out, following her towards the mess hall.

"Yes, I made the mistake of asking for the honey. This time I'm merely going to take it myself." Emma explained. Archie stopped and stared at her back.

"Are you mad? That's stealing."

"Well then I'd better be sure and have some one stand guard so that I don't get caught. You're quite good at standing guard if memory serves, aren't you, Archie?" Blue eyes narrowed at her with a marked lack of amusement. Emma raised her hand to stop him from speaking while she listened to make sure that the cook's kitchen was empty. Men on various shifts were still eating but she would be able to dodge into the kitchen, assuming the cook was elsewhere.

"He's there." Archie said dragging her back into the hall. Emma tilted her head to take another peek.

"But he looks like he just may have to use the privy pretty soon." Emma remarked observing the man. Archie risked a glance.

"And how, pray tell, do you know that?" He whispered. Their voices were easily drowned out by the rowdiness of the men at breakfast.

"He's doing that thing you men do." Emma explained watching.

"I beg you, elaborate." Archie asked looking down at her. Emma pulled back to look up at Archie.

"That thing where you shift about from one leg to the other as if you're doing a little jig." Archie cocked an eyebrow at her. "Just watch." Emma said turning back to watch the cook. Sure enough, he was shifting his weight from one foot to the other and his face wore a pinched expression Archie let out a soft snort of laughter. The moment the last person in line was served, the cook was off like a bolt of lightening.

"See? Let's go." Emma whispered. The two of them cut around the tables and headed towards the back kitchen door.

Emma drew the curtain parting the pantry from the mess hall and reached up to grab one jar of honey. She tucked it securely into the front of her dress. It would serve him right if Emma took the jar of chamomile tea as well, she thought spotting the tin next to the tub of flour on the top shelf. She could use the boiled tea to help with the swelling around Horatio's eye. The tin was stuck to the top of the shelf, thanks to the remnants of honey. Emma startled when she heard Archie called out the cook's name loudly in warning to her.

"Going back to the kitchen, are you?" Emma froze. She gave the tin a mighty tug and it came free, but not before bringing the tub of flour down on her head in a cloud of white fog. She bolted in front of the curtain and ducked behind the half partition where the cook served the men. She sneezed, flour having gone up her nose but thankfully no one heard her. _Oh dear. Now how to get out without being seen? _Emma wondered clutching her honey and tea protectively.


	26. Chapter 26:For Your Eyes Only

Chapter Twenty-Six

Archie Kennedy was a fool for a pretty face. He always had been since the day he's discovered girls weren't annoying, just utterly confusing. When he first got a good look at Mrs. Emma Hornblower, laying on top of him in the most indecent fashion, he'd felt as if someone had socked him in the stomach. Good God but she was lovely. All red hair and shining blue eyes that could send a man to the devil and make him think it was heaven all at the same time.

Alas, his best friend had already claimed her by then. Such was Archie's luck. Not that he could ever compare himself to Horatio. The man was as close to Archie as his own brothers, closer, Archie would dare say. But Archie harbored no illusions over their individual strengths.

Horatio would make the better husband. No question. Horatio was stronger, braver, smarter. His brain would take him far up the ladder of command. There were already murmurs of putting Horatio up for his lieutenant's exams.

In battle, the two men were equals. Archie was not without ambition but he lacked the drive to dedicate his life to moving up the naval hierarchy. Put a pistol or a sword in his hand and Archie was happy.

There were too many immediate concerns without worrying about academic excellence. Like Jack Simpson. Archie swallowed the acid bile rising up his throat. He closed his eyes against the murderous rage that churned in his stomach whenever he thought of the man who'd tormented him for the better part of the past five years. Archie kept that part of himself hidden. The dark ugly part that would gladly choke the life out of Jack Simpson if only he were brave enough. He hid that rage behind a cocky smile and laughing eyes. Instead, he turned the hatred inward on himself. Aye, he knew he was a weakling. Knew that when it really mattered, when Jack Simpson's hot, foul breath was at his back, Archie could not fight him.

Horatio knew. As did Clayton. How could they not? He'd seen the look in Horatio's eyes change from one of warmth and openness to pity, shock and before he could hide it, disgust. Over the years, the warmth and friendship was a constant comfort to Archie but he'd never forgot that split second of disgust and Archie vowed that no one would ever look at him like that again.

Especially not Emma. Innocent, lovely Emma. Archie gave a snort of bitter amusement. He doubted the child could even fathom the tortures he'd endured. But if she examined him, she'd know. She'd know and the warmth in her eyes when she looked at him would change. Archie couldn't bear the thought of that. Archie Kennedy felt much older than his nineteen years.

He was jolted out of his melancholy by the return of the cook from the privy. Archie straightened his shoulders and resolved to do the best he could for the woman he could have loved if he'd been a stronger, braver, better man.

Emma listened and when it seemed as if the cook was not stepping back into the kitchen, Emma risked peeking out. She pressed her ear to the door and over heard Archie inviting the cook to a game of cards before Archie had to resume his watch. Fading footsteps lightened Emma's heart. _Nicely done, Mr. Kennedy, _Emma thought with a smile.

"I come bearing gifts." Emma said triumphantly holding the honey and tea. Horatio looked at her and a burst of laughter escaped her. "What?" Emma asked.

"Was it a battle to the death?" Horatio asked smiling. Emma looked down at her dress and groaned, remembering the flour.

"Oh drat." Emma said wiping at her dress but only making it worse, resulting in the flour spreading itself. "Well I look a sure mess, indeed. Good lord." Emma turned and poured some water into bowl and wiping her face. Her hair would need to be washed. Not to mention the fact that the heat of her skin had turned the flour into a sort of itchy paste down her back.

"I'll see about getting the basin in here so you could bathe." Horatio said, swinging his legs out from beneath the covers.

"Thank you. You could go out and get a bit of air. I shan't be very long so as soon you start feeling tried you come right back." Emma instructed grabbing some new clothes for herself from her trunk. Horatio kissed the top of her head then wiped that flour from his nose and mouth. Groaning, he slowly shuffled out the door.

Matthews and another midshipman, Finch, came in a few minutes later carrying the medium size laundry basin filled with warm water. Emma, not wanting to explain her flour covered state, hid behind the blanket partition.

"Thank you, gentlemen." She called out.

"Aye, aye, Mrs. H." Matthews replied ushering Finch out the door. Assured of her privacy, Emma peeked out from behind the curtain. Faint curls of steam rose invitingly from the wooden tub. Not very big, Emma mused. But it would have to do. Emma eagerly discarded her powdered gown, removed the yellow ribbon from her neck and sank into the water with a blissful sigh.

"Oh saints above, I sing thy praise." Emma exclaimed in ecstasy as the warm water blanketed her to her shoulders. She placed a towel on the edge of the basin to rest her head. She ran the cloth along her arm and began to hum, glad to have these few minutes to herself.

She was pink and clean when the water began to cool. She felt the ship jolt beneath her, sending some water sloshing over the sides. She lifted her head. "What the devil was that?" Emma wondered out loud. Outside she could an eruption of shouting and what sounded like canon fire. Then running, running come closer down the corridor until her door burst open.

"Hands to quarters! All hands to-" Archie was screaming some jibberish at her and then suddenly stopped. The sight of Emma naked in the tub stealing any further orders from his mouth. Emma stared at Archie with a sick sort of fascination. He'd gone stark pale than red as a beet. His mouth hung open. His blue eyes were wide and glittering with some unnamed emotion. Pain? Emma wondered. But not a physical pain, Emma decided, she took a quick inventory of his person to be sure. Then her eyes stopped at the source of his...discomfort. Then it was she who was blushing. That seemed to break the spell and jerk them both into action. Archie whirled his back to her at the same moment that Emma ducked her head and rest of her body under the water.

"We're being fired upon by a French frigate. Stand by, Mrs. Hornblower." He announced in a rush. Emma risked lifting her head up over the rim of the tub.

"Thank you, Mr. Ken-" But he was already gone. Emma sighed with relief and with a nervous glance at the door, quickly got up out of the water and threw her dress on in record time. There'd be no time for petticoats or shifts if she was to be prepared for the onslaught of wounded sailors.

A.N:

Sweet A.K. Brandy soaked Horatio indeed! Gotta love that huh? And did I mention that I too adore the Crumpet? Rest assured that he plays a very significant role in this story. And I too love the relationship between Archie and Emma, like naughty school children those two are. She hasn't quite mastered gracefulness yet as she's still young but she'll get there. (smiles) Her father really instilled in her a love of learning so Emma is like a sponge. I've got Alive updated to chapter 15 if you haven't read up yet.

An-Cat-Gaelige: Slowly but surely I'm updating. I decided just to post each chapter as its ready instead of waiting for a batch of five, we'll see which will be the longer wait. I'm also working on my BSG story Alive so that's why I go back and forth with the updates but I've in no way given up on this one. There is a boatload(geeky pun huh?) of stuff coming up and I hope you stick with it and enjoy. And of course, the cliff-hangers are to make sure ya come back. (winks) Though it must be awful painful hanging by your nose.(giggles)

Camreyn: Ah, my friend, you've been missed. No worries, if I don't write as regularly as I should I can't complain about when they feedback and your comments always make my day. I just hope you keep reading during those moments when you might want to toss Emma, Horatio or Archie off the boat. (laughs) And the secrets, (sighs) Hopefully things will be a little clearer with this chapter though Emma still won't know for a while. Of course, since she cares about these men don't expect her to give up until she learns what's what. And you've gotta keep a nice balance amid all the dangers on that ship and I think Archie does that very well. Emma and Archie's banter really eases her nervousness aboard a boat where almost nobody wants her, not to mention the strangeness of being a new bride. She can be almost kid-like with Archie and I think that's why they get along. With Horatio, she's kind of in awe of him, not to mention physical attraction is not a very calming emotion. So she likes Archie cause she's not nervous around him, as she is with her new husband.

And no wedding night just yet. (giggles) It'll happen, I promise, but it won't be easy getting to that point. And Emma is very much in that middle ground where she is half a woman, half a child. She'll muck in and get dirty if it's necessary but she is very much a girly-girl. (laughs)

She's one of those people who babble on when they get nervous. She wants to please her husband and be what she thinks a wife should be to make her husband happy but her ignorance terrifies her and she talks...and talks...and talks.

And I think Horatio is too injured for even her to take the lead, though I do join you in the gutter. It's fun there and Archie and Horatio pass out sandwiches.(smiles) And thank you for the compliment. I write what I love to read and just hope others enjoy it as well.

I'm not sure if Styles knows what the deal is with Jack Simpson, he doesn't like him, that's for sure. I think Styles knows and might be in on the code of silence. It's just a nasty mess, really.

And yep, you make complete sense.(smiles) Horatio and Emma are still kind of dancing around each other at this point, testing the waters so to speak.

I don't know why it is but setting has always been my weakest point in writing. I guess it's because I skip over too much description in novels and as long as I have one or two things to describe the place I'm fine. I guess cause I assume everyone knows what the sets on the HH films were like I don't go into much detail. Just enough to set the scene and if they use any props.

And you bet your patootie Emma doesn't want Simpson anywhere near Archie or Horatio after what the jackass has been up to. She feels since she was able to help Archie out with her being in the cabin, as long as she stays around them, Simpson will keep his distance. I think Simpson senses in Emma a disregard for his threats. Yes, he scares the bejeezus out of her and she promised both Horatio and Archie she'd keep quiet but I think if pushed, Emma would either take a scalpel to him or spill her guts to the captain. This little girl is almost like a guardian angel for Horatio and Archie, which I find amusing.

And if you want Archie blushing, you got it in this chapter huh?(laughs)

Thank you everybody for your comments so far!


	27. Chapter TwentySeven: Do No Harm

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Emma clipped her hair back with her barrette and had just enough time for a quick inventory of supplies before Finch was brought in with a wounded knee. By the grace of God she was able to dig out the bullet with minimal difficulty.

Then Cleveland was carried in with a dislocated shoulder by Styles. Styles himself, had a gash that was dripping blood into his eyes.

"Oldroyd, I need you to get me needles and as many spools of thread as you can find. Go quickly!" Emma ordered.

Oldroyd set Matthews, who had a piece of wood lodged in his thigh, down on the examining table and ran out of the room.

Emma tore strips of linen and pressed a handful against Finch's knee and grabbing his hand. "Hold that there with as much pressure as you can stand." He grunted in reply, his weathered, wrinkled face damp with sweat.

She gave Matthews a long swig of the brandy and had Styles hold him down while she pulled out the large splinter. She blinked away what she feared was smeared blood around her eyes, but a quick wipe across her eyes revealed only the clear sweat of pure panic. _Remember! _Emma scolded herself. _Concentrate on what you know! What you learned. _Emma felt herself begin to go numb. Her body was nearly weightless as she tended to Cleveland's shoulder.

As she sewed Finch's wound closed, the ship shook again with the force of more canon fire. The needle ripped across Finch's skin causing blessedly superficial damage but an understandable howl of pain.

"Bloody damn." Emma cursed, cleaning up the cut and finishing the stitches. Dipping the needle in the cup of brandy at her side, Emma pulled out a new one and tended to Matthews. Emma lifted her head at the sound of thudding above decks. 

Horatio. She felt a fresh surge of panic at the thought of her husband up there in the midst of that violent chaos. In his best shape Emma would still worry her teeth to the skin but God help him, surely injured he'd know enough to stay out of sight? Her fingers shook with fear causing the scalpel in her hand to slice across the arm of the seamen she was working on. A spray of blood from a severed vein caught Emma across the face. _Oh God...not an artery please! _But even as the thought left her Emma knew that's exactly what it had been. Emma swallowed a cry of panic. She was going to be sick. Emma could feel the rumbling begin in her belly. _No you will not!_ Emma snapped silently. The linens she was pressing against the man's arm was quickly soaking through. _Do not think of anything outside this room!_ Emma scolded herself. "Oldroyd, get me more linen, blankets, sheets, whatever we have!" Emma cried wrapping the man's arm as tight as she could. The blood was still pumping out of him. She could only pray that if she tied the linen tight enough, the blood flow would still. There were so many other men still coming in. They lay Matthews flat out on the floor as the more serious cases had already taken the beds and cots.

As she tended to Style's cut her needle pricked him when she spotted who Oldroyd brought in next. Jack Simpson. Dammit. She was glad the numbness had claimed her again and she would say that Simpson should be as well. If she allowed herself any feeling right now, she feared she'd let Jack Simpson bleed to death on her table. The gaping wound in his side was messy but at first glance Emma would guess it was probably not life threatening.

"Looks like my life is in your hands, Madame Snotty." He joked but she didn't miss the glimmer of fear. _Oh you weak little man,_ some distant part of her remarked. _I could do it. I could do it right now, as I'm cleaning you up. A little mistake. A slip. Who would really care, hmm? _ Their eyes met, both knowing what the other was thinking. Emma looked away first and deliberately avoided his gaze as she cleaned out the wound. She allowed herself the pleasure of hearing his hiss of pain but that was all. Damn hippocratic oath! As she sewed him up, Emma noticed a lull in the activity above.

"Sounds like it's over, ma'm." Matthews remarked from the bed.

"Thank God." Emma sighed but the concern must have still showed on her face.

"I'm sure he's alright." He added.

"Of course." Emma nodded weakly while wrapping the bandage around Simpson's middle.

"Though he won't be for long." Jack injected with a satisfied smile. Emma glared at him.

"Pellew saw him when Snotty ran up, sword in hand to join the fighting. It'll be a night in the rigging for him. I warned you not t cross me, didn't i?" He said, his voice low. Emma's eyes widened. It was her fault. Because Emma had refused his advances, Simpson had beat her husband. "Perhaps you learned your lesson now, little girl?" Simpson asked. Emma trembled with a fury that surprised her. Before her conscience could warn her against it, she pressed her fingers against Simpson's fresh wound, making him cry out in pain.

"How clumsy of me." Emma said forcing herself to turn away before she did more damage.

Lieutenant Bracegirdle brought in the captain, whose arm had been slashed.

"Is it over, Sir?" Emma asked Captain Pellew.

"Aye indeed, lass and victory's ours, of course." He said with a grunt of pain as she took care of his arm.

"Is Horatio alright?" Emma asked in a small voice. Surely they would have brought him down if he'd been wounded. Captain Pellew glared at her.

"Hmm, quite alright and miraculously recovered from his illness it would seem." He snapped twitching his nose. Emma swallowed hard. "I do not abide men knocking each other about like beasts on my ship., nor do I tolerate dishonesty among my crew. Now Mr. Hornblower insists that it was in obedience to him that you lied about his physical state.

"That is the truth, Sir." Emma nodded, her cheeks burning.

"Yes, well, you should thank the French that I don't lock you up in your quarters and prepare to have you removed from this vessel." He glanced around the full room. Whoever wasn't occupying a bed, hammock or cot was lying on thick blankets on the floor. Uncomfortably packed close but well taken care of with the exception of the profusely bleeding man who while the blood had slowed, he was an unhealthy pale shade. Emma's stomach lurched in panic. Because of her distracted mistake, the man was most certainly going to die.

Captain Pellew followed her gaze and then he glanced back at her and where Emma expected to see anger and chastisement. She saw sympathy. His eyes were filled with sadness as they met hers and she got the feeling that for all his stoic command, it hurt him to lose any of his men. But he was all to familiar with the loss.

"Well done, Mrs. Hornblower." He said softly. Emma's eyes burned with tears and she nodded. She walked as quick as she could out the door before she embarrassed herself and once she was hit with the bright sun and wind above decks, Emma's stomach rose and she emptied it over the side. Overwhelmed by the return of her suppressed nerves, Emma softly began to cry.


	28. Chapter TwentyEight:When In Doubt, Fake ...

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Horatio found her staring down at the water, tears streaming down her face. "Emma. What is it? What happened?" He asked, feeling his heart clench in his chest with concern. She turned to him and with a wail threw her arms around him and sobbed. He held on tightly, stroking her hair. "In the name of God, Emma. Tell me."

"I... k.kk.k..killed him." She hiccupped.

"Good, God. Who?" Horatio asked shocked, pulling back. For a split second he thought, hoped, she meant Jack Simpson. The guilty thought made him sick inside and Horatio took in a gulp of salty air.

"I...I don't even know...I don't know what his name was...is...Oh bother!" Emma cried burying her face in Horatio's uniform. When her sobs calmed, Horatio asked her to explain herself.

"I wasn't paying attention. I was so afraid that you were up here amid the fighting at...and...and you were! What the devil were you doing up here? You're in no condition to do battle with anybody. I specifically said-"

"Emma-"Horatio interrupted.

"Said that you were only supposed to-"

"Emma-"

"Go for a walk. Why on earth-" Emma continued furiously. Horatio, seeing he was getting no where trying to interrupt her grabbed both sides of her face and kissed her. She clutched him close and responded so eagerly after an initial moment of shock that Horatio had to use every ounce of will power to pull away.

"Now then." Horatio said clearing his throat. "By all means, I give you free reign to scold me later. For now, please explain what you're going on about." Emma let her head fall forward onto his chest and for a moment, Horatio feared she was going to start crying again but she shivered against him and then sniffled. Stepping back, he watched her wrap her arms around herself to stop the shivers bursting through her.

"I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing and I severed an artery."

"Oh God." Horatio said closing his eyes and pulled her back tighter against him. She gripped his jacket in his fists.

"There was so much blood, Horatio. I was afraid I'd never get it to stop. He's lost so much...He likely won't last the night." Emma moaned dampening his jacket with fresh tears. "I can't do this...I can't." She began to cry again and Horatio kissed the top of her head.

"I don't know if this will comfort you or not, but even our previous doctor wasn't able to save everyone on his table. We lost many men, Emma and the man had years on you. I don't know what possesses you to take this on this terrible profession.

My father is not a man given to displays of emotion but I could see what it cost him every time he lost a patient in his care.

You're here and you're needed. You make a mistake, you learn and you certainly don't give up because of one set back. My father told me that, and now I'm telling you." Horatio said wiping at the tears on her face.

Emma stiffened her spine and looked up at him, determined. But she still felt doubt deep in her stomach.

"Horatio, what if I can't do this? What if I cost you more lives then I save?"

"You cannot let yourself dwell on what ifs. If you want to gain the respect of the men, you get back down there and you do your job." Horatio insisted with a nod. Though his manner was more curt than Emma would have liked, Emma stiffened and nodded. Coddling would not help her now. She had a job to do and there were men in sick bay who still needed her.

"My father tried to cultivate a sense of detachment when dealing with his patients. I don't know if he ever succeeded but I think it's what would help you most now."

"I don't know if I can be detached." Emma sniffled, wiping her nose.

"Then you pretend that you are." Horatio said, with a small grin. "Now let's get back below. You can help re-attach my head after the captain knocks it off my body." He placed a re-assuring hand at her back and led her back down to the sick berth.

"Why that is the most barbaric thing I've ever heard of!" Emma protested as Matthews explained to her how her husband was to be punished by being bound up in the rigging for the night.

"Better than a flogging. Just be a might cold and if he's lucky, it won't rain." The old man said while she examined the wound in her thigh.

"Well, let's pray for that small mercy, at least." Emma said. Then she stepped over a few of the sleeping men to get to Archie who sat with his back against the wall, holding his broken hand in his lap.

It was still difficult to meet his eyes after he had burst in on her earlier but necessity had forced away any embarrassment temporarily when he'd been brought in with three broken fingers, a cracked wrist and a thumb sliced open.

Emma handed him a cup of brandy. "Can't sleep?" She asked him crouching down beside him.

"Thank you." Archie said taking the offered cup. "And no." He replied taking a deep shaky breath. He drank deep.

"You could take the table if you need to lie down." Emma suggested. Archie gave her a small pale smile.

"No. You go on and take it. I can sleep anywhere. When my hand's not mangled, that is." He said examining the bandaged hand in his lap.

"Barring infection, it should be all right, I think." Emma assured him. Her gaze went to Simpson, across the room, staring at them. She gritted her teeth in irritation. "You'll heal quicker if you sleep, Mr. Simpson." She suggested pointedly.

"Sleep better in my own bed. Don't you, Kennedy?" Simpson asked, his voice thick with some hidden meaning. Emma turned back to her friend. He was staring down, studying the bandages around his hand. His cheeks were two red splotches in an otherwise pale, clammy face. His red hair was nearly brown with painful sweat. Emma deliberately placed herself in front of Archie so that his vision of Simpson would be blocked and Simpson's of him.

"I hope it's not too cold out there tonight." Emma said, trying to divert Archie's attention with conversation.

"He'll be fine." Archie replied curtly. Emma started at his brisk tone. Archie closed his eyes and then softened his tone. "He's been through worse. Go get some sleep. You're exhausted." Archie noticed.

A.N:

Camreyn: Thank you as always for the feedback. Chapter 26 was a little peek into Archie's head to let us know what it was that Simpson was holding over him without having to get graphic about it. I don't shy away from that stuff; it just wasn't the time. Archie definitely underestimates himself, Horatio tries but if you don't really believe it, it doesn't matter what others say, right? Archie will grow into his own confidence through out this story. I won't spill the beans over what happens with Simpson as I don't want to spoil it for you but I can tell you that Pellew is not the one who kills him in my story. And of course, the bathtub scene was one of my favorite things to write, partly for it's humor and also for the extra punch of having Archie's crush on Emma thrown into the equation. But of course, Emma is just as oblivious as her husband. (laughs) And thankie about the note on the detail. I'm trying to throw in a bit more. I'm thrilled you like the chapter titles! I try to make them reference the chapter and be catchy at the same time. Her scene with Simpson was another of my favorites. Very intense moment there and a hint of things to come. Emma is not as bound by honor and duty as Horatio is. Yeah, unfortunately we can't get rid of Simpson just yet. (smiles)

I really wanted to impress how very green Emma is and how essentially she is still a child in a grown up world. This ship is causing her to grow up very quickly and as much as she welcomes challenge and all that, it does scare her. I'm glad her human-ness came through.

I'm relieved the scenes where Emma's dealing with the men came across as I wanted. Fast-paced, frightening and very panicky. She's thrown straight into it. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Sweet A.K: Archie does lend himself to cuddles doesn't he? (smiles) I'm so glad the intensity came through. As lighthearted as Archie is, he can be given to intense thoughts. And we finally learn what Archie's big secret was. I'm thrilled you enjoyed the chapter and hope you continue to enjoy as I torture these poor souls.(laughs) Don't worry, there will be happiness and nookie to balance it out.(winks) Thanks for your great feedback! And yes, I do enjoy me some Crumpet. He's so yummy and sweet and tasty...IT I mean it is tasty. (winks)


	29. Chapter TwentyNine:Insinuation

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Emma woke up to the sound of Archie screaming in his sleep and his ship mates trying to quiet him.

"Ah bleedin' Christ." Cleveland groaned covering his ears.

Emma quickly slipped off the table to rush to Archie's side. and try to lull him back to sleep. She yawned and rubbed her heavy eyes. Emma tried to restrain his flailing arms, afraid he'd re-injure his hand. Too late, Emma noticed. It had already begun bleeding again.

"If ever a man was unfit for the navy." Jack Simpson said, his voice thick with disgust. Emma closed her eyes and clenched her teeth against the urge to respond. Emma tried again to get a grip on Archie's arms but even in his sleep, Archie was considerably stronger than she was. His good hand caught her across the face and Emma snapped back onto her bottom. Stunned and with her cheek on fire, Emma blinked back tears of pain.

Matthews slid out of the bed and hobbled over to try and help her.

"Oh, Mr Matthews, please. You need to get back in bed. You're leg-"

"No worries, Mrs. H. I'll help you hold him down." He got a good hold on Archie's arms and pressed them flat against the floor. The physical effort to fight was turning Archie's face a bright red and Emma was worried if he didn't wake soon, he'd do himself internal injury.

"Please, Archie, wake up." Emma urged lightly slapping his face. "Archie, It's alright. Wake up now."

"Belongs in a straight jacket, that one." Simpson sneered.

"Mr. Simpson! Would you be kind enough to shut your bloody trap!" Emma snapped in a burst of furious frustration.

"There you go, lad. Just a bad dream is all." Matthew said soothingly, turning Emma's attention back to Archie, whose blue eyes were now open and staring about in confusion. "It's alright now." Matthews said. Archie's eyes landed on Emma and his panic visibly lessened. Emma's shoulders sagged with relief.

"Do you know where you are?" She didn't have to tell him what happened. Emma could see the familiar pain of understanding in his eyes and felt her heart break with sympathy for him.

"Aye. Sick bay." Archie replied monotonously.

"Good. You're bleeding again. I'll get new bandages. Thank you, Matthews. You can go back to bed now. I'll have a look at your leg in a moment and make sure you didn't do any damage." Emma tore up fresh strips of linen and re-dressed Archie's hand. He didn't speak. Didn't even look at her. His eyes were focused across the room at Simpson who had finally gone back to sleep. There was a coldness in Archie's eyes made Emma very uneasy. "Archie." Emma said softly trying to get his attention. She raised her hand to his chin to gently turn his focus back to her. "Archie." She said again. Finally, his eyes shifted back to hers. "Would you like something for the pain? I think there's still some brandy left."

"No." He said simply. "I'll be fine now. Go back to sleep." Archie insisted.

Emma didn't know if he slept anymore that night. When sleep finally claimed her, Archie was still staring across the room at Simpson, his eyes hard and cold.

Emma was packing a small bag to carry her supplies once they were procured on shore. She was anxious to get off the ship this morning. They'd buried many men in the ocean as the sun rose but the one that hit Emma the hardest was the one whose blood she felt was on her hands. Harry Somers, Emma learned. Newly married and looking forward to their next shore leave to be spent with his young bride. Emma was sick again after the service and one of the men had teased that perhaps the new doctor had a bun in the oven. Emma fought tears as she 'd walked down to check on her patients before leaving them for the next few hours.

A thoroughly chastised but otherwise unharmed Horatio had held her hand through most of the service and she was glad for the inconspicuous show of support.

Emma walked down the corridor, bag in hand and set towards the waiting dingy that would take them to shore. She stopped when she heard a frustrated voice carry out into the dark corridor.

"Ah dammit!" A familiar voice exclaimed

Emma stuck her head into the room and shook her head sympathetically at the sight that greeted her.

"There you are. I was wondering where you'd disappeared to." Emma said. "Here, let me." Emma said reaching to Archie's neck to help him with the task of tying his neckerchief which with only one good hand proved more than daunting for the poor man.

"You've done such a good job that I'm completely healed and didn't want to take up space." He gave her a cheeky grin.

"Indeed." Emma said with a grin of disbelief. His brow furrowed as he studied her face. He raised his hand to her cheek.

"What happened here?" He asked turning her chin so he could get a better look at the slightly bruised skin on her cheek. Emily stopped her movements and then looked away guiltily.

"It was an accident." Emma shrugged. He stiffened and his eyes flashed angrily.

"Simpson?" He demanded. Emma considered lying. But the stiff coldness in Archie's eyes frightened her more than a little. The man would surely go after Simpson and she was certain Jack Simpson was a dirty fighter. She didn't doubt her friend's bravery. But Emma saw what the mere mention of Simpson's name did to Archie.

"No." Emma admitted, hoping he would let it go at that. Of course, he didn't.

"Emma, you needn't lie for fear of that swine. I'll cut off his bloody hands if he laid a finger on you." Archie promised, his fingers tightening on her chin. "Has Horatio seen this?"

"He has." And knew the circumstances surrounding it as well but Emma really did not want to make Archie feel worse than he already did about his fits.

"Emma-"

Then his eyes flashed in horror and Emma knew the memory had come back to him. _Bloody damn. _Emma swore secretly. "Good God." Archie said going pale as his fingers examined the red welt on her cheek. He looked as if he was going to be physically ill. Emma raised her hand to cover his.

"Archie, you were not yourself. Don't distress yourself over an accident." Emma insisted. Archie shook his head and Emma felt him shake with the force of his self disgust. "Archie. Listen to me. You are not to blame for-"

"My. Isn't this sweet?" Jack Simpson's surly voice asked as he stood in the door way. Archie jerked away from Emma as if he'd burned himself.

"Was there something you wanted? Mr. Simpson?" Emma asked with a sigh of irritation.

"The boat is ready to be boarded. You're holding us up with your little hidden tet a tet." Jack explained with a suggestive smile. "It's good to know that Snotty has learned to share after all. Isn't that so, Archie?" Jack asked. Emma gripped the handle of her bag and resisted the urge to swat Jack Simpson over the head with it. "You have a filthy mind, Mr. Simpson." Emma sneered and stepped around him.

"Poor Mr. Kennedy." Simpson said with marked lack of sympathy. Emma turned and watched Archie clenching his good fist by his thigh.

"Archie." Emma urged hoping to get him away from Jack Simpson before the young man sprung. Archie forced himself to look away from Jack Simpson and follow Emma back out into the hall.

It was a bizarre sensation being back on land after getting used to the floor pitching to and fro beneath one's feet. Emma's legs, though unsteady, were glad for the solid earth beneath her feet and the scent of the snow and damp cobble stones as opposed to sweat, blood and saltwater. She held on to Horatio's arm as he slowed for her to regain her balance. Archie walked next to Horatio teasing Emma about her wobbly legs and Emma was so

relieved at the change in his disposition so she didn't protest his teasing. 


	30. Chapter Thirty: You're So Vain

Chapter Thirty

They had, accompanied by Mr. Clayton, gone straight from the ship to the apothecary where Emma purchased a good number of needed supplies to re-stock the Indy's sick berth. Then they purchased Captain Pellew's brandy

Simpson had gone ahead to the inn and they were glad to not have to look at the horse's behind of a man. To her thinking, Emma figured the less time Archie and her husband spent in Jack Simpson's company, the better.

She was still quite irritated that Simpson had to come along with them in the first place but she was not about to argue with the captain. She wasn't quite on sure footing with Captain Pellew despite the fact that he had complimented her skill after the French skirmish. A small inroad, but an important one.

There was only one day left before she was too meet up with Horatio's father and Emma wasn't quite sure where she stood with the Indy's crew.

They weren't as openly hostile to her now but neither were they friendly.

The only patients she had examined had come to her out of necessity being either wounded or cut open. Unless one counted Styles. Emma still didn't considering that she had needed to threaten the man. No one had come to her willingly.

They stopped at the Lamb Inn and were informed that the party meeting them was late. A messenger had come with a note letting the Indifatigable officers know that the party's crew had been in their own skirmish with a French frigate as well and they would arrive as soon as they would be able.

Jack ordered Horatio to stay outside and wait for the party to arrive and then disappeared into the warmth of the inn.

"Do you suppose we could perhaps leave Mr. Simpson behind when we return to the Indy?" Emma asked with a scowl.

"As tempting as that is, I'm afraid the captain would notice his absence." Horatio pointed out.

"Due to the rise in the crew's morale, no doubt." Archie quipped, choosing to stay out in the cold with his friends rather than endure Simpson's presence.

Emma buried her arms beneath Horatio's coat, shivering at the warmth of him. He chuckled at Archie's joke and held Emma close to him. Emma looked up to study the bruising of his face. The discoloration was quite dark in some places but more than likely would begin to fade tomorrow.

"It's getting rather chilly. Go on inside and warm yourself." Horatio insisted to Emma.

"No thank you. You're better company than Mr. Simpson." Emma insisted, though she did burrow closer to him.

Clayton had gone in with Simpson and the three of them stood outside in silence for a moment, the sound of crunching snow under pedestrian feet as they walked past. Emma shivered again.

"Alright. Blast it. Inside with you, come on." Horatio ordered pulling the door open and holding it for her.

"But-" Emma argued.

"We can watch for the rest of the recruiting party through the window. Inside." Horatio insisted.

"My, my. You are quite bossy, Mr. Hornblower." Emma said saucily but it was only a token protest. She was glad to be out of the cold. She rubbed her arms through her coat to warm them before Horatio pulled it from her shoulders and smiled sweetly at Archie who brought her a mug of hot cider.

Grabbing her now full bag of supplies, Emma sat by the fire to make sure she had everything she needed for when they boarded The Indy once again. The men sat one of the few tables to drink and play cards as they waited.

Bandages, alcohol, castor oil. She'd show that to Styles once she got back, Emma thought with a wry grin. Needles and thread for stitching wounds. She was so enraptured with her supplies that she almost didn't notice that the party they were to meet with had arrived. Rising from her seat by the fire, Emma extended her hand to the group of four men as the introductions were made.

By now, snow had begun to fall in earnest and Horatio suggested the men join their card game as they waited out the weather. Emma went back to her supplies like a child to her toys.

She hadn't been paying much attention to the men's card game but the sudden change in the air did catch her notice and Emma raised her head and glanced over at the table. Horatio sat rigid with tension. Both Archie and Clayton looked very wary. She couldn't see Simpson's face as his back was to her. The other men were trying to diffuse the situation but Horatio was having none of it. He was staring daggers at Jack Simpson.

"What happened?" Emma asked standing and placing her bag down on her seat. She made her way over to her husband.

"I've been accused of cheating. Mr. Simpson refuses to apologize." Emma was surprised that Horatio would even think that Simpson would.

"Leave it alone, Horatio." Archie insisted.

"I'm sure Mr. Simpson was only speaking in jest." One of the other men at the table spoke.

"Of course." Emma nodded, sending her husband a pleading look.

"No. If Mr. Simpson refuses to apologize. There is only one way in which satisfaction can be gained." Horatio locked eyes with Simpson who merely narrowed his eyes at the younger man.

"Satisfa-" Emma began and stopped when realization slammed into her in a bolt of fear. "Horatio, May I have a word with you in private? I'm in need of your assistance with something." Emma grabbed her husband's hand and all but dragged Horatio out of his chair. She led him up the stairs to the guest rooms.

"Are you mad?" Emma demanded turning on him in the corridor.

"Emma. It's the only way to end this." Horatio reasoned.

"Oh certainly for you. You'll be dead." Emma exclaimed.

"I have no intention of dying." Horatio assured her with an indulgent smile but his wife would not be mollified.

"Well that's reassuring. Please tell me when you do intend to do so as I'd like to prepare myself." Emma snapped. The sound of footsteps made them both turn to the staircase.

"I thought you could use some help talking sense into him." Archie offered with Clayton behind him.

"You've never fought a duel, Horatio. He'll kill you." Archie insisted.

"I've fought the enemy in battle before, Archie. Now my mind is made up." Horatio looked pointedly at Clayton.

"Well, I'll act as your second, of course." Clayton agreed.

"For heaven's sake! Don't encourage him." Emma burst, slapping Clayton's arm.

"That settles it. Archie, if you could make the arrangements?" Horatio instructed looking slightly paler.

Emma looked at each of them, wondering if they had all taken leave of their senses. Archie gave her an apologetic shrug. Emma threw up her hands in exasperation. "God save me from all men and their stupid vanity!" She cried and then stormed back down the stairs.

A.N:

Sweet A.K: I too liked Pellew. He's one of my favorite characters. He's stern but fair. And yep, we must torture angsty Archie just so we could cuddle him later! (laughs) Oh and you bet Simpson will get his. Don't you worry about that!

Camreyn: This chapter's a bit longer. I didn't want to leave in the middle of a scene so I had to cut the last one a little sooner.

Pellew can see that the guy is not gonna make it but he doesn't know that it was Emma's distraction that caused his death and we're just gonna keep that to ourselves, hmm?

The Archie heroics will come in the next book. He's got to go through a bit more before his will matches his confidence but it will definitely happen. Your idea to leave Simpson behind made me giggle and if you read this chapter you'll see why. (laughs)

Archie broke his hand in battle. Being all brave and heroic and we didn't get to see it, sorry. Bad author! (giggles)

You want to toss Simpson off the boat? You ain't seen nothing yet. (sighs)

Thank you guys so much for your feedback. I love reading all your comments! It makes the Baby Horatio and Baby Archie very happy. And now I've got a craving for chocolate.


	31. Chapter ThirtyOne: Trading Places

Chapter Thirty-One

"Where is the little coward?" Simpson asked with a cruel smile as Emma made her way past the table. It snapped the last of her control.

"Mr. Simpson. You are a loathsome creature." She spat looking down at him as he sat smugly in his chair. Emma took his drink off the table and dumped its contents onto his lap. Grabbing her coat, Emma stomped outside, much preferring the snowy cold to the oppressive tension in the inn. Besides, fury blazed in the pit of her stomach, warming her. She blinked back tears of anger. How could Horatio have so little regard for her as to risk his life so willingly? To put himself directly in the path of Simpson's bullet. Couldn't he see that Simpson could easily kill him? Did Horatio's honor mean so bloody much that he'd risk leaving her alone, at Simpson's mercy?

Emma was cursing all men when she heard the door open behind her. She turned to see Clayton. _Her husband's accomplice, _Emma thought sourly. She defiantly turned away from him.

"If you've come in my husband's stead thinking to pacify me, you're wasting your time, Sir."

"That's not why I'm here." Clayton assured her. She threw him a skeptical glare and the corner of his mouth lifted. "Well, not entirely, as it were." He admitted. "Your husband did send me to see to you, thinking that you'd be more likely to do him personal injury than a man twice your age." Emma bit back a smile, trying to maintain her scowl. "That's a bold assumption, Sir. I'm furious with the whole lot of you." She insisted.

"Aye, well that much is evident. But I have a proposal for you that will perhaps endear me into your good graces once again." Clayton said with a small grin.

"Go on." She pressed.

"I will fight the duel in his stead." Clayton told her. Emma stared up at him, caught off guard.

"Horatio will never allow-" Emma began but he interrupted her.

"If you could find some way to keep him here. Lock him in one of the rooms or something of that nature then I can finish our business with Simpson and we can put this whole unpleasant mess behind us."

"But it's so dangerous." Emma said nervously even as a tiny flicker of hope began inside of her.

"Simpson is a better shot than your husband. But I am a better shot than Simpson. I should have taken action against that bast- Oh, pardon me, ma'm, years ago. He would have never have put his foul hands...ah no use mourning that which we cannot change. I shall make amends now and I mean to. With your help. Are we agreed, Mrs. Hornblower?" Henry Clayton extended his hand. Emma was so moved by Clayton's willingness to help Horatio that she felt tears come to her eyes while she squeezed his hand.

"Agreed, Sir."

Emma knew that Horatio would be furious with her when it was all over but given the choice between Angry Horatio and Dead Horatio, his anger would suit her just fine.

Horatio looked at her hesitantly when she entered the empty room he had occupied to refresh himself. She smiled under the guise of wifely tranquility and told him that all was forgiven while she fingered the vial in her pocket.

Horatio, being newly married did not understand the danger in that sudden tranquility and was relieved.

"I'll just be glad when we're back on board the Indy." Emma said. "I brought you some tea." She held up the laced up and moved it towards him.

"Thank you. I had feared you were still sore at me." Horatio said taking the cup and drinking from it.

"I understand that you're doing what you feel you must." _ As am I. _She added silently, willing the powder to work quickly.

Jack had gone ahead with the man he had chosen to be his second and they were to meet them at the agreed upon spot.

It took the powder roughly ten minutes to begin to have the desire effect. Horatio began to yawn and blink as he readied his pistols. "Goodness, I suppose those hours in the rigging are beginning to catch up with me." He said, the statement followed by another yawn.

"Perhaps you should sit down." Emma suggested, not wanting him to drop on the floor and hurt himself.

"Hmmm. Just for a moment. " He agreed sitting on the edge of the cherry wood bed. He rubbed his eyes, trying to clear them but Emma could see the exhaustion beginning to claim him.

"Perhaps you should lie down and take a minute to compose yourself. You don't want to make any dangerous mistakes." Emma offered pushing his shoulders backwards onto the mattress.

"Quite right." Horatio agreed, closing his eyes. In another minute, he was snoring.

Emma moved quickly, pulling Horatio's legs up onto the bed. Closing the door, she left her husband safely asleep and met Archie and Clayton in the corridor.

"Is he out?" Archie asked, having been briefed on the change in plan.

"Ooooh he is going to be so mad at me!" Emma cringed following them down the stairs. But at least he'd be alive, she assured herself.

The three of them were silent while the carriage made it's way to the dueling spot. If Clayton was nervous, he didn't show it. Emma wanted to take his hand to provide some reassurance but decided against the gesture. It be best not to remind him of his nervousness if he was doing his best to put it out of his mind.

"We're here." Archie announced. Emma's stomach gave a nervous clench. Clayton would be fine. He wouldn't have suggested taking Horatio's place if he wasn't confident in his ability to best Simpson, Emma told herself. Emma held on to that thought as the carriage came to a stop. Archie took her hand and helped her out.

The cold air bit her cheeks and her breath came in white clouds but at least the snow had ceased.

"Well, where is he?" Simpson asked.

"I will be shooting in his stead." Clayton announced.

"You mean the little coward has pissed himself?" Emma bristled at Simpson's words but Archie held her still.

One of the men in charge of the recruiting party had been made overseer of the duel and he now spoke up.

"I'm not sure you can do that, Sir." He objected.

"He's Horatio's designated second." Archie insisted.

"And you're not afraid of me, are you Jack?" Clayton asked locking eyes with Jack Simpson. The two men stared at each other, locked in a silent battle of wills until the overseer spoke again.

"Alright then. If you're ready, gentlemen."

Emma swallowed hard, her hand going to the ribbon at her neck. It gave her courage that regardless of the outcome, she had done the right thing. She gave silent thanks that Horatio was far away from this terrible scene.

"Ten paces, men." The man instructed.

A.N:

Camreyn: Thanks as always for your great feedback. Hope you enjoy this chapter! I could tell you what happens, but I don't think you want me to. (laughs)

Riva: (hides from death monkeys) (peeks out) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks so much for your feedback. Emma is one of my favorite female leads that I've written so far. I enjoy slash and there is some beautiful Horatio/Archie out there but I'm not ready to do that to them just yet. I love love stories so I decided to plunk a female lead on the boat cause I think that's the fun of imagination. You really can go anywhere. I personally enjoy strong female characters and those are the stories I like to read about so I took one of my favorite fandoms , Horatio Hornblower and wrote the type of story I would love to read.


	32. Chapter ThirtyTwo:Paging Dr Phil!

Chapter Thirty-Two

Clayton and Simpson each held up their pistols as they took ten long strides in opposite directions with their backs to each other. On the tenth count they turned, pistols aimed.

"On the count of three, wait for my call to fire." The overseer announced.

Archie could no longer be heard breathing behind her and Emma found herself holding her breath as well.

"One...two...three..." Emma's heart was pounding in her ears. Her body stiffened in anticipation. She bit her lip and kept her eyes on Clayton the whole time. She never heard the blast of the gunshots. It was only the sight of Clayton's lanky form giving a jolt that told her Simpson had fired. Fired and hit. She was jerked from her numbness when Clayton fell face forward onto the snow and Archie ran towards him. Emma followed him, her shoes sliding dangerously on along the snow covered earth. Out of the corner of her eye, Emma spotted the overseer attending to Simpson who had been wounded as well.

"Clayton. Clayton! Can you hear me?" Archie demanded kneeling next to Clayton's prone form.

"Help me turn him over." Emma said. She scanned his back and ran her hands up under the back of his coat to feel along his shirt. No exit wound. The pounding in her ears got louder. "Carefully." Emma warned as Archie helped Emma turn Clayton onto his back. The snow beneath him was stained scarlet but that was nothing compared to blood drenched shirt that clung to his chest where the bullet was still lodged. His eye were open and Emma was glad to see that he was still conscious. Clayton's gaze met hers and he gave her a pale weak smile.

"Not quite what I had in mind, lass." Clayton murmured, his voice thick with pain.

"Shh. Save your strength. The doctor will have you right as rain in no time." Emma said but her eyes lowered to the wound and they both knew the promise was an empty one.

"There's nothing more I can do for him." The doctor said coming out into the corridor. His friendly wrinkled face lined with the stress of a man who'd lost as many battles as he'd won. "The bullet's out but the damage has been done."

Emma doubted she would have been able to remove the bullet herself, given her emotionally frayed state and heavy cloak of guilt. Her hands trembled with the knowledge that had he not stepped in, it would have been Horatio and not Clayton laying in the hospital bed. "It's only a matter of time." He concluded with a sad shrug. Emma clapped a hand over her mouth in anguish.

"Can we see him?" Archie asked solemnly.

"Of course. Go on in." the doctor nodded.

Archie held the door open for her and Emma walked through to Clayton's bedside. His skin was nearly as pale as the sheets.

"Kennedy." Clayton called to the young man. Archie stepped closer, standing beside the seat Emma had taken by the bed. "I'm sorry..." Clayton groaned as a flash of pain seized him.

"Shhh, man. Don't strain yourself." Archie insisted.

"I'm sorry I didn't kill him." Clayton said. Archie swallowed and cleared his throat. His nose and ears were pink with the effort of staying composed but Emma could see that Clayton's words had affected him deeply. She watched him close his eyes against a wave of sadness.

The door suddenly burst open startling the three of them. Horatio rushed into the room, seeing Clayton laying on the bed, his face fell.

"Clayton." He cried rushing to his friend. "Why? Why did you do this?"

"You were right when you said someone should stand against him." Clayton reminded him. "But not you, Horatio. You have too much to live for, man." Clayton's eyes met Emma's and then so did Horatio's. She saw the sadness in her husband's eyes. And the anger. Emma shivered with dread at the confrontation she knew was coming. "I should have beaten him. I should have. I had an even chance." Clayton said softly. His body stiffened as another bolt of pain shot through him. Emma let the tears roll down her cheeks unheeded. Clayton turned his attention back to her.

"No regrets, lass, aye? I'd do it again. Now I..." His face tightened in a mask of pain. Emma and Horatio turned to the window, distracted by loud shouting. "What is it?" Clayton asked, breathless.

"I don't know. Archie." Horatio said, sending his friends out to see what the commotion was about.

Archie took Clayton's hand and gave him a final nod of goodbye, then left the room.

"I'll ask you to hold my hand, lass. If you would." Clayton asked.

"Of course." Emma agreed, tucking her hand into his. His skin was already beginning to cool. It was only a few quiet minutes later that Henry Clayton's breath stilled forever.

Horatio and Emma sat in the quiet sterile room for a good fifteen minutes. Both lost in their own guilt, shame and grief. Then Emma watched Horatio take a deep breath, grab her hand and pull her to her feet.

"Outside. Now." He ordered pulling her out with him into the hall and then down the stairs.

"Horatio-" Emma protested as he nearly dragged her along quickly. "Where are we going?" But he didn't answer her. They passed a wounded Jack Simpson.

"Hornblower! I'm not finished with you yet..." The rest of his sentence faded as Horatio pulled her out into the cold. She shivered, and then did so again under her husband's furious gaze.

"What on earth were you thinking, you stupid girl?" Horatio shouted at her.

"Stupid? What on earth are you yelling at me for?" Emma asked, confused and insulted.

"Thanks to your interference, a good man, a man I called a friend is dead." Horatio gripped her by the shoulders.

"Oh." Emma said quietly. The sleeping powder in his tea. In the sadness of Clayton's death she had forgotten the very reason that Horatio hadn't been in his place. But it came back to her now. Along with the certainty that she had done the right thing.

"Yes, 'oh'. You had no right-"

"I had every right." Emma snapped at him. "You are my husband. A fact you seem to have forgotten. Now forgive me if, although I grieve for Clayton, I am glad that it is not you that is being prepared for burial right now."

"Your meddling resulted in his death, Emma." Horatio tried to reign in his anger and maker her understand.

"That is not fair." Emma said, blinking back tears. "And not only that, it's untrue as well." Emma sniffled and then straightened her spine. "The duel is what killed Clayton. A duel _you_, instigated." That seemed to hit the mark as Horatio winced visibly.

"Aye, and I would have carried it out if you hadn't drugged me-"

"And I would do it again, dear husband." Emma smiled sweetly while her eyes burned with fury.

A.N:

Camreyn: I'm glad you keep checking back cause I love your feedback! (laughs) My attention is split between this story and my BSG one so I try and keep them both updated frequently.

The love scene is coming. I promise. (laughs) We will get one this episode, it just hasn't been the right moment yet but when it comes the time will be right. And no, Horatio is NOT gonna be a happy camper for a while as you can start to see here. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Sweet A.K: Yep, as you can tell the basics of Clayton's death are still in tact. (sniffles) I was so sad when he died cause he was such a great character!

I figured having Emma knock Horatio out would set up some nice conflict for this shmoopy couple. (smiles)

I'm glad you enjoyed the piccie! I got such a kick out of it cause Jamie is such a lover of literature and such so it was really funny that he would screw up 'a lot' (laughs). It made me feel better for not learning it was two words until last year (I'm 27 now) Mr Englishman's lapse made me feel better about my own stupidity. (smiles) On second thought, maybe the Brits spell it differently than us in Canada and it really is 'alot' over there? In which case I will fall to my knees and .ahem. beg his forgiveness.


	33. Chapter ThirtyThree: Trouble On The Home...

Chapter Thirty-Three

"Well, I'm glad you're proud of yourself, Emma." Horatio hissed.

"How dare you? How dare you talk to me about pride. That is your sin, not mine. If it wasn't for your pride and Archie's pride we wouldn't be in this mess. If you had gone to the captain about Simpson in the first place things never would have escalated to this point. How can you put this on my shoulders? Emma asked, her eyes filling with tears. "You keep forgetting that marriage isn't just about me doing what you say-" She ignored his snort of derision. "But it's about the husband protecting the wife. How did you intend to do that if Simpson killed you? So yes, when Clayton came to me suggesting he take your place, I agreed!" Emma snapped brushing the tears from her cheeks.

Horatio was prevented from making a reply by Archie who was now running towards them.

"They've done it! They've actually killed him." His peach colored cheeks were bright red from more than the cold and his eyes were two dancing sapphires.

"What?" Emma asked a little taken a back by Archie's blood thirstiness. "Who killed whom?"

"The French have murdered their king. The attack on us was a preview. It means war. We're at war!" The man was practically giddy, Emma observed with a sinking stomach.

She knew the men were beginning to grow restless from the lack of action but the attack yesterday had put an end to the peace. Emma had to prepare herself now for repeats of the carnage she had experienced the day before. _God help me_. She didn't know if she could handle it. The chaos of caring for wounded and dying men, distracted by the fear that those she cared for were above and could be taken from her by a bullet or sword in the space of a heartbeat. _Well, you knew that when you came aboard, didn't you? Yes, but that doesn't mean that I'm glad of it._ Her worry must have shown on her face because Horatio took her hand and squeezed it. All earlier anger and resentment forgotten, replaced by worry instead.

Captain Pellew was furious when the four of them returned without Clayton and when they told him why. He informed them that their punishment would have to wait as Horatio and Jack were needed to command two boat crews on a night mission to capture a French ship.

"I think Captain Pellew is somehow convinced that the duel was somehow my fault." Emma said. He kept looking at me. Did you see? As if you men can't find your own messes without a woman being at the crux of it. Most unfair." Emma scowled.

Horatio was about to remind Emma that the reason Clayton had fought the duel was her fault but he thought it best to let that argument lie. James Stuart's words came back to haunt him. Indeed, his wife could be most illogical when emotional. He winced as she pulled the bandage from his forehead.

"Another few days and it should be all closed up." She pressed her fingers gently against his colorful jaw. "Tell me if this hurts." Emma said, pressing a bit more firmly.

"Only slightly. Bit of a throb." Horatio replied.

"She's meanin' the head above your shoulders, mate." One of the injured men joked as he waited his turn to be examined. Emma lowered her head and blushed furiously at the insinuation.

"Watch your tongue, Heather." Horatio warned firmly but his own face had warmed as well. Damn the French. Thanks to the attack, the sick berth was full to capacity with injured seamen in various stages of recovery. He was sorely tempted to take his lovely wife and drag her off to the cargo hold, take her madly and have done with it. Scruples were a damned inconvenience, more so than his filthy minded shipmates who weren't so far off the mark. Double damn the French.

"These should start to fade tomorrow." Emma said. "It'll be nice to see your face again." Tomorrow. Horatio cringed inwardly. Would she still be here tomorrow? They Indy would be pulling into port at dawn. He'd sent a note to his father about his sudden nuptials and the news that Emma would be staying with the good doctor Hornblower. He didn't hold out much hope for his poor wife and wanted to make sure she'd be taken care of before Horatio set sail again. He, of course, said nothing of this to Emma who had been initially optimistic that she could bring his mates around but he could see the worry beginning to creep into her face and it pained him.

Logically, he understood the men's objections to having her on board and at first he had agreed with them but for the most part, Horatio was impressed with Emma's skill and could even improvise effeiceintly when medical supplies were low. Horatio bit back a smile at her joy when she'd acquired her new supplies. He hadn't remembered ever beaming like that himself.

He'd watched her silently during the card game and her face had looked as if she'd been lit from within. Horatio's smiled faded as he remembered the events of later that same day. Clayton. The guilt simmered deep inside of Horatio.

That was one of the major reasons that he wanted Emma off the Indy that cancelled out any romantic reasons that he rather she stayed. Clayton. Or more specifically, Simpson. Horatio could not continue to perform his duties if he was worried about keep that swine away from his wife. It was hard enough keeping the sick creature away from Archie and even that inevitably failed more often than not. Simpson would delight in defiling Emma at the first opportunity. The idea of his wonderfully passionate curious wife learning about the ways between men and women at the hands of Jack Simpson put murderous thoughts in Horatio's head.

Simpson wouldn't do it because he wanted her. Horatio knew better by now where Simpson's inclinations lay. He'd do it because it would be the most effective way to destroy Horatio.

It ate at Horatio's soul that he couldn't always keep that creature's filthy hands off his best friend. The younger man was like the brother Horatio never had. He'd been the first face Horatio had seen at the beginning of his naval career and the two had formed a deep friendship. Captain Pellew had often remarked, "If you've found Hornblower, you've found Kennedy." and vice versa. It had been that bond that Jack Simpson had latched on to and exploited. Horatio had taken dozens of beatings to purchase peace for Archie. He knew that Archie had done the same and more besides.

Now Simpson found a new weakness of Horatio's to exploit. No. Emma would be much better off with his father. Of course, Horatio kept this to himself. He didn't think that Emma would appreciate his opinion.

A.N.

Camreyn: Thanks as always for your lovely feedback. I thought since Clayton' s film line "You don't know half of what he's capable of." really brought home the idea that he more than likely knew what Simpson was doing to poor Archie. I wanted to aknowledge it and give Emma even more food for thought. She really is an innocent in that kind of evil so it genuinely would not occur to her. I wanted to plant more seeds to lead her to that conclusion though and she will get there.

Yep, Horatio knows she drugged him. They actually went as part of a recruiting party to get more sailors seeing as they just lost a crap load.

Horatio is really a rather calm sort of man so to be married to someone as fiery as Emma brings out the best and worst in him.

I figure out that it was two words, I just wasn't sure that it was the same in Britain or if Mr. Englishman had made a whoopsie. (smiles) So are you saying that in Britain it's the same? A lot is still two words. Lordy I hate grammar. (laughs)

An-Cat-Gaelige: Technically they've only been on board the Indy for two days. (laughs) I know it reads like a hell of a lot longer but I just keep coming up with stuff to happen before we get to the climax, so to speak. (smiles) Plus it'll be a lot better when they do finally get down to it if they're even closer than if they'd 'gone to town' on their wedding night. It will be tomorrow, but now, how many chapters that day will last, I can't guess. (laughs)


	34. Chapter ThirtyFour: Sneaky Little Bastar...

Chapter Thirty-Four

"All right, off with you. Mr. Matthews, let me have a look at that leg." Emma sent Horatio off with a quick kiss. Pellew had instructed her to pick out midshipmen who were well enough to accompany Jack and Horatio on the mission to capture the French ship. Twenty men were well enough, having only superficial wounds that seemed to be healing quickly. If Emma had her way she'd lock Horatio in here but Captain Pellew had already chosen him to command one of the boats. Lovely. She'd never get away with objecting without Pellew accusing her of favoratism. Emma was glad that at least Archie's hand was damaged enough to keep him on the Indy.

"Do what you can for it. I can shoot with my good hand." Archie assured her as she examined the injured hand. Emma stopped in the midst of cleaning out the cut that had nearly severed his thumb. She stared at him blankly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean to go with Horatio." Archie told her. Emma's blue eyes widened then she shook her head and bent back down to her task.

"Don't be silly, Archie. You're in no condition-"

"Bind it up tight and I'll be fine." He insisted. "I'm going."

"Not without my approval you're not." Emma reminded him smugly.

"Emma-" He warned, eyes narrowing at her.

"Archie." She countered. "Why would you even want to go?" She whispered leaning in close. He didn't answer but stared back at her with a look that made her stomach clench nervously. There was a determination there that reminded her of...Clayton. The knot in her stomach gave a sharp twist. She wanted to bean the man over the head. Did he learn nothing from Clayton's death? She could say nothing with the other men in the room so Emma settled for her most cross expression and narrowing her eyes at him. Archie seemed to find this highly amusing. She wiped the smirk off his face by pulling the bandage tighter around his hand.

"Ow! Christ, woman!" Archie protested.

"Your wounds are still quite painfully I see." Emma pointed out. Now his scowl matched her own.

The little bastard had gone behind her back! Archie had told Pellew that she had given him the all clear and that he was well enough to accompany Horatio. By the time Emma had learned what the little sneak had done, the two boats had already set sail. She simmered angrily with a mixture of fear and annoyance. Archie was going to try and complete what Clayton had not. It was madness. Pure insanity! Emma wailed inwardly. Even if Archie succeeded, Captain Pellew would surely discover what the man had done and her friend would hang for it. Emma bit back a cry of renewed helpless fury while she tended to Style's stitches.

Was it worth his own life to rid them of Jack Simpson? All three men had seemed to think so and that made Emma very uneasy. Yes, Jack Simpson was an evil bully but did he really deserve murder? During the chaos of the French attack, she had been tempted, sorely. But she had been pushed beyond her normal limits. Her nerves stretched taut. Now, thinking clearly, could Emma really condone his murder?

She ordered Oldroyd up on her table to change the dressing around his arm. Before Jack Simpson, Emma had never wished ill of anyone. Yet another reason to despise the man, if she needed one. The man had hurt her husband and a friend she was coming to care for deeply. And poor, brave Clayton. But if one was being objective about Clayton's death, well the two men had shot at each other. Someone was bound to be hit. There was an undercurrent of something more, Emma knew. Jack Simpson was a bloody mean man. But did he deserve death for being a bully? While she checked one last time on Matthews, Emma decided to prod the older man for answers.

"How long has Mr. Simpson been on the Indy, Matthews?" She wiped at his wound with a damp cloth damp with alcohol. He bit back a hiss before answering.

"Oh, 'bout five years I'd say, Mrs. H." He replied.

"Does he get on with man of the men?" Emma asked. Finch, who was sitting up in the next bed, bit back a snort.

"Mr. Simpson doesn't go out of his way to be friendly. Prefers to go his own way, ya understand?" Matthews replied.

Emma nodded. "So he was already here when Horatio and Archie joined the ship?" Matthews paused, sent Finch a warning glance that caught Emma's attention and cleared his throat before answering.

"Aye, he was."

"Has Archie always suffered from his fits?" Emma asked. Again, another glance.

"From what I understand 'e 'as." Matthews nodded. "But beggin' yer pardon, Mrs. H. The doctor knew more about Mr. Kennedy's fits than any of us." Emma turned to look at the chest of drawers that held the deceased doctor's journals. Matthews followed her gaze and then gave her a short nod. A shiver of apprehension shot down her back.

"Thank you, Matthews." Emma said.

Four more of the more seriously wounded men died. Emma felt like a useless failure even though Lieutenant Bracegirdle kindly assured her that they'd been too badly hurt to save. Still, Emma had hoped that the skills she had possessed, newly acquired as they were, should have been enough. Overhearing the men at dinner only re-enforced her low self-esteem.

"Mark my words. Lady Doc'll be gone come mornin'." She heard Styles say a few tables over.

"One would only hope. We don't need no uppity female who don't know 'er place." Oldroyd insisted.

Emma sat ram rod straight at her lonely table. No one would sit with her now that Horatio and Archie weren't around to keep them civil. She buried her face in one of the doctor's journals and tried to ignore their cutting words.

"'em's dead at 'er hands is piling up already. Anything worse than a scratch is too much for 'at baby to 'andle." Another one spoke. Emma felt her cheeks burn. That was just what she felt like at the moment. A mere babe dressing up and play acting in one of the play's Archie seemed to love so much.

"Captain knows it too. Just you wait. 'e'll give her the boot."

Emma felt tears spring to her eyes. Before they could see, Emma grabbed the journals and left the mess hall, laughter trailing behind her. She walked outside onto the lower deck. The chilly night air biting at her cheeks and drying the tears that had started to fall there. Damn them all. Damn them and their bloody prejudices! Damn them and their true words. She had no business being here. Emma gripped one of the ropes and lowered her head, her shoulders shaking more from her fragile grip on her composure then from the cold. No one wanted her here and she was simply using what little medical knowledge she has as a way to stay with Horatio. Men were dying because of it. Because of her selfishness. That ox Styles was right. The captain was surely going to dismiss her come morning and really it was no more than she deserved.

She was a married woman now. It was time to stop acting childishly and be responsible. Hundreds of women had men in the service of the king and lived for years with only snatches of time together. Emma was being a babe, stubbornly refusing to give up a toy. Her husband deserved better than that. Horatio deserved a strong woman, worthy of him. Not a clinging weakling. Emma sniffled and rubbed her damp eyes. Starting right now, she would be that woman, Emma vowed. She would accept whatever Captain Pellew decreed.

A.N

Sweet A.K: Emma could really use you in her corner right now. (laughs) And Archie certainly has some nice 'pinch-able' cheeks. (winks) And yep, poor Archie is gonna be presumed dead as in the films but don't worry, he'll be most definitely back in the next book! Though we're certainly not gonna forget about him for the rest of this one. As for Emma staying on the ship, she's suffering a crisis of confidence right now and her husband is no where in sight to comfort her, so we'll see how poor Emma handles herself.

Camreyn: Hope you enjoy this chapter. Technically it was Horatio who initiated the duel and it resulted in poor Clayton dying so I can see the captain's point. The captain is now in on what happened and part of him does think it was Emma's fault.

And poor Horatio really needs to fulfilling his husbandly duties, doesn't he? (laughs) The war is gonna hurt Emma's chances but don't count her out just yet.

Styles and the others probably think that the fact she stuck her nose in men's business and got Clayton killed would outweigh the fact that she saved her husbands so she isn't gonna get much support there. The poor woman really is up the creek without a paddle here. (laughs)

NarfOnABiscuit: It does seem like longer because so much has happened. Sort of like '24' at sea. It seems to be in real time. (laughs)

Thanks to everybody for your great feedback always. You guys make my day. We're in the homestretch with this one. It's winding down but never fear as there will be more episodes to follow and I PROMISE before this one is done, we'll get our love scene. (laughs)


	35. Chapter ThirtyFive: That's Too Much Info...

Chapter Thirty-Five

Feeling only marginally better, Emma bent her head and focused back on the journals. She hadn't had time to give them more than a skimming glance and now took the opportunity to delve deeper. Deck hands worked all around her, mostly ignoring her for which she was grateful. Emma wrapped her coat tighter around her, choosing the relatively peaceful if chilly night air over the oppressive tension inside. The cold wasn't so bad once one got used to it, and besides her mind wasn't focused on the chill in the air. She leaned against one of the masts and searched for the pages containing the late doctor's notes on Archie Kennedy. She came across her husband's pages first and they held her attention.

He'd joined the service at the age of seventeen, as he'd told her already. Serving aboard The Justinian before transferring to The Indy. She slid her gaze down to the notes the doctor had made on the times Horatio had been in his care. Colds, hypothermia, a myriad of broken bones including a twice broken right leg. Dislocated shoulder. A broken nose. Bruises, black eyes. Dozens of cases of upset stomach, especially in his earlier years. By this entry the doctor had put 'sea sickness' in brackets. Welts of broken skin from a flogging. Beside this he specified that this was a punishment for falling asleep on watch. There were two more instances of floggings but beside these were 2 question marks. Why? Emma wondered. Had the doctor not known what other offences Horatio had committed. There were small notes that both instances had resulted in infection due to late treatment. Why late?

Unless it hadn't been an official punishment. Jack Simpson. Damn his eyes! Emma seethed. There were also burn marks as well. The doctor noted that these had been from a cigar. She knew her husband did not smoke. Emma closed her eyes against a wave of hatred. If Jack Simpson had been in front of her, she didn't like to imagine what she would have done to him.

What on earth could have happened to the man to make him so cruel? Her father had taught her that no man was born evil. Emma had a very difficult time imagining Jack Simpson as an innocent child.

"Mrs. Hornblower. What are you doing out here?" Captain Pellew asked stepping in front of her, rubbing the end of his nose.

"Reading, Sir." Emma replied holding up the journals.

"I can see that, child. Why are you doing it out here? Haven't you noticed the substantial cold?"

"In truth, for the last little while, I hadn't." Emma admitted. Anger could be a good source of heat beneath one's skin. Now she registered that the captain may have very well sought her out to inform her that she was being dismissed. "I just came out for a bit of air." She added, a nervous lump in her throat.

"Very well, but you'll do no one any good if you catch your death so if you'd return below decks, if you please, Mrs. Hornblower." He ordered.

"Yes, Sir." Emma nodded with a small surge of relief that he wasn't going to bring up her dismissal now. She wanted Horatio near when he did.

"And Mrs. Hornblower?" He called when she had walked a few steps. Emma stopped, her stomach dropping down into her feet.

"Yes, Captain?" Emma asked slowly.

"It has come to my attention that you may hold yourself responsible for the men that we lost due to the French attack." _Oh dear. Here it comes. _ Emma lifted her chin with as much dignity as she could muster, ready to accept his decision.

"Yes, Sir. I regret that my skills were lacking and I was not able to save them." Emma sniffled, refusing to cry even as her eyes shimmered with tears. Maybe he'd think they were due to the cold.

"Now, Mrs. Hornblower. Not all wounded men can be saved. I dare say our departed Dr Hepplewaithe lost his fair share of men. Such is the price of war."

"Yes, Sir." Emma said, her throat tight.

"Your husband has informed me that you are to stay with the good Doctor Hornblower pending my decision." This was a most unexpected and unwelcome piece of news and the surprise must have shown on Emma's face because the Captain's eyes widened and then he rushed on. "I'm sure it was just a precautionary measure. One can't fault the man for being practical." _One most certainly can! _Emma thought, but kept silent. "Unfortunately it seems that your husband's foresight was well founded." Emma clenched her teeth. She would not cry! "We'll be pulling into port tomorrow morning at which time I've decided that it would be best if you were to stay with your new father-in-law. In the absence of your own, your place is with your husband's family."

"Yes, Sir." Emma repeated blinking. Captain Pellew hesitated.

"Good night then, Mrs. Hornblower. It has been a pl-" Emma watched the captain choke on the lie. "Most interesting having you on board my ship." He admitted more honestly.

"Goodnight, Sir." Emma said, her voice shaky. She didn't trust herself to say more. She was both too disappointed and too angry to speak.

The men in her husband's cabin had all accompanied Horatio on his mission. Emma found little consolation in the fact that she'd be having her first peaceful night's sleep since she'd come aboard.

She wished her dear husband so she could give him her most severe tongue lashing. The nerve! Going behind her back and making arrangements for her inevitable failure. It hurt her deeply. But any venting would have to wait until Horatio returned.

Emma checked in on the men in the sick berth one last time and returned to Horatio's cabin and climbed into her husband's hammock. The scent of him both soothed and infuriated her. She opened one of the journals again and tried to distract herself with the notes on dear Archie Kennedy.

If she'd thought Horatio had had a rough time of it, Emma was unprepared for the doctors notes on poor Archie. He'd entered the service at the age of fourteen. The youngest son of a Scottish father and an English mother. His record for the first few months was routine. Broken bones, cuts and bruises accumulated through various duties. It was halfway through his first year when the question marks began dotting Archie Kennedy's pages. Lashes across the back and legs. Four unexplained instances of broken arms. Two broken noses. A stab wound in the thigh. Bruising on the neck similar to attempts at strangulation. Emma gasped out loud as she counted over forty noted instances. The enemy shot at you or pierced you with a sword, but strangulation? Perhaps if they'd been disarmed and there were no ready weapons to hand. But it was the regularity of it that arose Emma's suspicions. Throughout these injuries were noted occasions of Archie's fits. A neurological disturbance of some kind. Emma made a mental note to look through the doctor's and her own medical texts to learn more. Continuing through the notes on Archie were broken fingers including a pinky that had never quite set right. Emma tried to picture Archie's injured hand and then remembered that the small finger in question had been on the other hand. Cracked ribs,...Mercy. How was the man even walking upright? Emma marveled. Then something caught her attention and drew her eyebrows together in concern. Tearing of the rectal muscle. The words confused her and involuntarily made her clench her bottom in reaction. How on earth could some one injure themselves in that way? Going back, Emma noted that the term came up a few times and were usually followed by question marks. Emma stopped reading and stared off in contemplation. Bad food perhaps? Constipation that would make the muscles tear in the exertion?

She could think of no other explanation for such an uncomfortable injury and was surprised that the doctor had not investigated further. And for Archie, the instance was almost always followed by a fit. Poor man. If letting their doctor examine him for something so obviously personal caused Archie to have fits, she supposed she could understand his dismay at letting a female examine him. And truth be told, for all her bravado and attempt at professionalism, Emma felt herself blush at the idea.

A.N:

Camreyn:

I think Emma is very much like Archie so when those two butt heads it can get pretty interesting as they're both very stubborn. (laughs)

Finch was the little old man who was Bunting's friend who got sick and died in The Fireships.

Yep, Matthews definitely knows more than he lets on. He's a good secret keeper though which will come in handy in the later books of my series. (winks)

And yes, the men are terrible to Emma. That's gratitude for ya. I think Styles is unconsciously coming around. He still wants her off the ship though but a tiny part of him is getting used to seeing her around. I'd even say he wants Emma off so that he doesn't actually come to like her! Heaven's forbid Styles should give in to what he assumes are womanly wiles trying to soften him up.

As you see here, she finds proof of something...she just doesn't understand what it is. (laughs)

And relax(giggles), this story is almost finished but like I said before, it's only this book. Horatio, Emma and Archie's story will be continuing on in the next book.(smiles) I'm no where near done torturing these poor souls.

Thanks so much for your feedback, it makes the Baby Horatio and Baby Archie's jump around in a happy dance.

Sweet A.K:

Matthews has always been one of my favorite characters too. He and Emma are gonna become very good friends. Speaking of which, Archie, Archie. (shakes head) I thought it would be just like him to go behind Emma's back if he's made his mind up to do something. Horatio is much more duty bound and logical than Archie is.

Add Archie to that list of ears to be boxed. (laughs)

And I could tell you what Pellew will do, but do ya really wanna know? (grins)

Emma will not take Archie's disappearance well. Jack Simpson, be afraid. Be very afraid. (wicked grin)

Thanks for your great feedback. (hands you a happy dancing Archie)


	36. Chapter ThirtySix: Loss

Chapter Thirty-Six

Emma kept her finger on Archie's page and flipped to Jack Simpson's notes. Apart from his injuries in performance of service, his notes barely filled a page. There were no question marks. Emma's eyes narrowed in suspicion. She'd bet the whole blasted ship that Jack Simpson was behind the question marks that dotted both Archie and her husband's pages. Emma could very well see how on going abuse such as this could stretch the limits of one's tolerance and lead to murderous thoughts. Emma studied the pages of the other crew members. Question marks dotted a few of their pages but no where near as frequently. Yet all these men remained silent. Why?

Emma was awakened a few hours later by a commotion above deck. One of the notebooks slid off her chest as she sat up. She'd had the most bizarre dream.

She'd dreamt that she'd fallen overboard but Archie had saved her but then he wasn't Archie anymore but Jack Simpson instead, who promptly hit her over the head and with Horatio's help, tossed her back into the sea. Emma shook her head to try and clear away the uneasy dream. A soft knock on the door had her reaching for her robe. "Come in." She called out.

Oldroyd stuck his head in slowly. "Cap'n wants you to meet 'im in 'is quarters. They brought back the Frenchy ship." His voice was low and hesitant. Emma felt a heavy weight of unease settle in the middle of her chest. She ignored it. They were back. That was the important thing.

"I'll only be a few minutes." She informed him.

After Emma dressed, she made her way down the corridor. Styles and Oldroyd were standing outside the captain's room looking as if someone had tossed all the rum over the side. "Gentlemen. " Emma said with a nod. They didn't speak to her, merely stepped aside to let her in.

She spotted Simpson first and tried to squash the guilty burst of disappointment that he was still alive. She recognized a few of the other officers but there were two glaring absences that made the weight in her chest make itself known once again. Where was her husband? Where was Archie?

"Mrs. Hornblower." Captain Pellew stood when she entered, as did the other men, none of whom were meeting her eyes. The captain walked over to her slowly. Emma caught a glimmer of something in Jacks Simpson's eyes. Something there in the cold grey depths. Anticipation? No... more like, satisfaction. "I'm afraid I have some unfortunate news." The Captain spoke stiffly. Emma watched Edward Pellew's eyes and it was there that his true emotion betrayed him. There was such sadness there in his soft brown eyes. The weight in her chest turned to icy dread.

"What?" Emma asked warily, the word coming out choked.

"I regret to inform you that Mr. Kennedy and Mr... "He cleared his throat. "Mr. Hornblower have fallen while capturing The Papillion." He explained.

Emma took a step back. "Fallen? I...I don't understand." Her heart was pounding in her ears, her breath coming in short gasps.

"Please, have a seat, Mrs. Hornblower." Captain Pellew urged her into his chair.

"Mr. Simpson informed me that in the midst of the battle with the one of the officers of The Papillion, he spotted Mr. Hornblower above, loosening one of the sails with Mr. Finch when a French soldier fired and cut him down.

"Oh." Emma said quietly. She felt strangely detached from Captain Pellew's words. Lightheaded. Oh, of course, she was still dreaming. Goodness, this one was worse than the one where she'd fallen overboard. Emma hoped she would wake up soon.

"Have a sip, Mrs. Hornblower." Captain Pellew held a glass of brandy beneath her nose.

"Oh, no thank you, Sir. I'm not overly fond of brandy." Emma said hoping he didn't take offense. Maybe she should apologize because he was looking at her very sadly.

"Mrs. Hornblower-"

"Oh, do call me Emma, Sir." She said with a small smile.

"Gentlemen, if you'd give us a moment." The captain ordered. The men rose and began to file out of the room. Again, Simpson gave her that look. Satisfaction. Understanding began to dawn and something snapped inside of Emma. This was not a dream. She was wide awake and her husband was dead.

"Wait!" She called out before Jack passed through the doorway.

"They are both gone and you survived to bring back the news. How lucky for you." Emma said slowly getting to her feet and walking up to Simpson. His grey eyes met hers. _ I know what you did._ Her eyes spoke fiercely to him.

"Indeed." Jack Simpson replied out loud. _Prove it. _His eyes replied.

"You son of a whore!" Emma snapped, cracking her palm across his smug face.

"Mrs. Hornblower!" Captain Pellew scolded grabbing her arms and holding her back from her attempts to scratch the eyes out of Simpson's head.

"He killed them, Captain!" Emma screamed.

"Mrs. Hornblower, I understand your grief but you cannot take it out on those who had the good fortune to survive." The captain dragged her by the waist when she kept lunging for Simpson.

"Good fortune, my eye! Murderer!" Emma seethed, ignore the tears coursing down her cheeks.

"That'll be all, Mr. Simpson." Captain Pellew insisted pushing Emma back into the chair while Simpson left the room.

"You don't understand, Captain. He's been after them from the beginning! Nobody wanted to tell you but he killed them!" Emma cried trying to struggle out of the captain's grasp.

"Mrs. Hornblower! Get a hold of yourself, woman!" Captain Pellew snapped giving her a firm shake. Emma's face crumpled and she pressed her head against the captain's chest and began sobbing. Captain Pellew stiffened for an awkward moment but stroke the back of Emma's head in sympathy. "There...there. I'm quite sorry for your loss, my child. He was a good man, your husband. They both were good men." Emma heard his words but all she felt was a sadness so intense it threatened to drown her in it's waves.

"I wanna go home!" Emma wailed sobbing. Her heart felt as if it were shattering in slow crackling pieces.

"Yes well, you needn't worry about a thing, child. Tomorrow you'll be meeting the good Doctor Hornblower and he will take very good care of you, I'm sure."

"I don't want Doctor Hornblower! I want _my_ Hornblower." Emma sobbed childishly.

"Alright, now, let's take a moment to compose our selves, shall we? How about that brandy now? It'll do you some good." Captain Pellew offered her the glass. She downed it in one gulp, choking on the fiery liquid as it burned it's way down into the hollow cavity of her chest. Hollow because her heart was now gone.

A.N:

Camreyn: Yep, Emma and Horatio's (and by extension, Archie's) story will follow the timeline of the movies for the most part with maybe some extra adventures that I throw in for them all to postpone getting to _that point_ in Retribution. (sniffles) Thank you for your always great feedback! (huggies you) Hope you enjoyed this one!

Sweet A.K: I don't think Pellew is even conscious of that fact that he's still doing that anymore. (laughs) It'll be this funny gesture that he does that he'll always associate with Emma.

Yeah, Emma is pretty innocent, and Horatio and Archie want to keep her that way! She wouldn't be aware that sodomy even exists at her age. If you thought Emma hated Simpson now...oh just wait 'till she finds out! I will give you that when she does find out what Jack Simpson did to Archie, Simpson will already be dead.

Hmm, without happy dancing Archie, all I can write is sad crying Archie and that's just mean. (laughs) Besides, I'll need my Archie back if we ever want to find him in that Spanish prison. (smiles)

Thankie for your feedback! You rock muchly!


	37. Chapter ThirtySeven: Beloved

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Emma lay in her husband's hammock letting the gentle sway lull her. Her hair was matted to her face by her tear dampened cheeks. _I am a widow before I became a wife. _Emma's chest burst with a choked sob and she buried her face in the soft pillow, inhaling the distinctive scent that was Horatio's alone.

What would become of her now? And why did Emma no longer care? Pellew could decide to toss her overboard and she wouldn't so much as cry out in protest. On the contrary. To die now would bring her closer to her beloved husband. _Beloved. And I never said so to him. I love you. I love you, my darling husband. _And now it was too late. Ironic that she should be able to name that giddy, powerful emotion that welled up inside of her only now.

How unfair. To lose both her father and her husband in the space of a week. Her father might as well be lost to her, though not dead. She was well and truly alone now. Her father gone. Her husband dead. Even her dear friend Archie. Poor Archie, who died never knowing anything but the fear of one man. Jack Simpson. The icy grip of rage brought Emma upright on the cot. She knew now, the murderous thoughts she'd recognized in Archie's eyes because she was sure if Emma held up a mirror to herself, she'd see the same.

Emma trembled with the force of her rage. Mercy, she had to clear her head. Somehow she had to steer her thoughts away from Jack Simpson or she would kill him and be glad of it. Horatio would not want her to forfeit her own life by killing Jack Simpson. Emma swung her legs over the side and lifted herself out of Horatio's hammock.

It would be dawn soon, and Emma could not sleep. They would be meeting with Doctor Hornblower, bringing him news of his son's death and the responsibility of his son's widow. Emma shivered and wrapped herself in her cloak of numbness. There was a significant hole in it now. The raw pain of loss drummed in her chest, preventing her from burying herself in that place where she could be efficient and busy but she had hours to kill.

The morale in the sick room was significantly diminished. The men had looked up to Horatio and enjoyed Archie's bright demeanor and the loss of both men saddened them considerably. It also softened them towards Emma in a small way. Matthews patted her hand sympathetically when she examined the wound in his thigh.

'E was a good man, Mrs. H. They both were. If you be needin' anything, all you need do is to say so."

Emma swallowed down a sob and nodded. "Thank you, Matthews." When she rose from his side, Oldroyd was sitting on her examination table.

"Reckon it needs to be changed." He said simply pointing to the bandage around his arm. Emma cleared her throat and gave him a small smile, gratitude shining in her eyes. All the men were now well on the road to recovery and out of respect for her loss, they didn't protest as she went from man to man, trying to lose herself in small tasks. And yet again ironic that she was in too much pain to appreciate the change in attitude toward her. She would be glad to leave The Indefatigable come morning. The ship was filled with Horatio. To be here would be much too painful for her and she welcomed the chance to start over some place new. The only two men that had accepted her dreams were both gone.

Perhaps Dr Hornblower would be open to letting Emma assist him in his practice. Horatio's open mind could have come from the good doctor and Emma hoped that her father in law would be as open as his son had been.

Captain Pellew came to escort her off the ship when they docked. He was so kind and considerate to her that Emma wanted to scream. She resisted the urge to hit him in the nose just to have him angry at her again, so that things could return as they were when he was stiff and uncomfortable with her and her husband was alive.

Even Styles was carrying her trunk for her without her having to ask him to help her.

Doctor Hornblower was there to meet them as Captain Pellew and Emma stepped off the ship, followed by Styles. Captain Pellew would be staying with Emma to help her settle in while the Indefatigable underwent repairs, scheduled to set sail at the end of the month.

The first thing that Emma noticed about the tall middle aged man before her was that he had the same warm brown eyes as Horatio. Emma's eyes filled with tears as he took her hand and pressed his lips to her fingers in greeting.

"Doctor Hornblower, it is with great regret that I must introduce your son's wife with a heavy heart. It grieves me to inform you that your son fell while capturing a French ship last night." Captain Pellew informed him. The doctor's face paled and he dropped Emma's hand.

"My son is dead?" He asked looking both from the captain to Emma.

"I'm afraid so, Sir." Captain Pellew affirmed, stepping aside as the rest of the crew began to disembark. The doctor's eyes closed in reflex against the pain and his hand went up to cover his mouth.

"This is Emma." Captain Pellew announced. Doctor Hornblower glanced down at Emma once again. He had Horatio's unruly curls, though his was peppered grey with age. He was tall as her husband had been. But his mouth was thin where Horatio had been full lipped. Emma swayed slightly, remembering the feel of that soft mouth on hers. Captain Pellew held on to her elbow, supportively. Emma imagined her husband's mouth had come from his deceased mother, as did his long lashes. Pulling her out of her revelry, Doctor Hornblower took Emma's hand again. His eyes glistening and his nose red.

"My dear child. What a tragic means of introduction. My son spoke quite fondly of you. Come, both of you, inside and we will speak at our leisure." Emma found her fingers held tight against the man's side as he took her arm and led her through the crowd of seamen and merchants to his waiting carriage. Though his step never wavered and he walked with his head held high, Emma could feel the shiver of his skin and got the impression that her father in law was taking as much comfort from having her close as she was from being led.

The good doctor lived within his means, which was considerably less than Emma was used to, and yet it seemed to suit him. His house was one story, white wood trimmed with green window and door paneling and topped with intricate white lace trimmed wood along the roof. It was the sign on the porch that drew her attention. A green painted rectangle with white lettering reading: Doctor Henry Malcolm Hornblower, M.D.

Would she ever have a sign like that? The desire for one was dimmed inside of her. What did it matter now? What did anything matter now?

Emma let herself be led into the small house. Though it was small and simply furnished, it was welcoming. Captain Pellew and Doctor Hornblower spoke around her, making arrangements but Emma found she couldn't focus her attention. She imagined Horatio walking through the corridor. Hanging up his coat. Or as a child climbing up onto the sofa or onto the pillowed rocking chair by the hearth, onto his mother's lap. Did the woman read to him as a child? Horatio never told her. Emma felt her heart squeeze with the realization that there was so much about her husband that she did not know. Would never know.

AN: Sorry for the delay with this chapter, I meant to get it out sooner.

Camreyn: Fear not, Simpson will get his, that I promise. (smiles) Thank you so much for your kick ass feedback. You make my day! We get to meet Daddy Hornblower in this chapter, he's a cool Doc-Pop-In-Law. (smiles)

Tianis: I'm glad you're enjoying this story and took the time to review! It is appreciated muchly and hopefully you'll always let me know what ya think as ya read on. Now I could tell you what happens with our boys, but do you really wanna know just yet? (laughs)


	38. Chapter ThirtyEight: Loose Tongues

Chapter Thirty-Eight

"I was quite disappointed when Horatio seemed to show no interest in following in my practice. The boy had no stomach for it, I'm afraid." Doctor Hornblower explained as poured himself another glass of wine. His third, while his dinner was untouched, Emma noticed but did not comment. Truth be told, she couldn't fault the man for seeking solace in drink. If she wasn't afraid of what Captain Pellew would think of her, she would have joined her father in law into his trip towards oblivion. "Yet he had no aspirations for any other type of career. After his mother died, Horatio seemed to have lost his way. Spent most of his days at the gaming tables. Has a talent for it, my boy." Though it wasn't quite an admirable occupation, Emma caught a slight lift of Doctor Hornblower's mouth in pleased remembrance. Then the near smile was gone as he corrected himself. "Did have, I suppose would be more correct now." The doctor seemed to try to shake himself out of his melancholy and smiled at Emma. "There now, my dear. In his note, Horatio mentioned that you were the ship doctor on Captain Pellew's ship. Quite forward thinking of you, Edward. I daresay, we'll see women captains someday." Captain Pellew choked on his wine and Emma hid a smile in her glass.

"Ah, well... that is...I"

"I'm afraid I wouldn't be much use as a captain, I have a terrible sense of direction." Emma admitted sending Captain Pellew a knowing glance. "Doctor-"

"Oh please. We are family now. Call me Henry." Her father in law insisted pouring himself a fourth glass. _Oh dear._

"Very well, Henry. I hope that since you seem to approve of Captain Pellew's decision to take me on as a temporary part of his crew, that you would extend me the same courtesy here." Emma asked playing with the stem of her goblet.

"Oh my. Certainly not. No. No. That won't do at all." Henry said shaking his head. Emma's face fell. "Oh, don't lose heart, my dear. I'm sure that you're a quite promising young student but I'd lose my patients if they knew I was letting a mere slip of a girl poke and prod at them."

"I understand, Sir." Emma said, her eyes burning with tears again. "I only ask as it would keep my mind off things. Best to keep busy I think."

"Yes, I see what you mean. Captain Pellew, how was she?" Henry asked, turning to the captain.

"Sir?" Captain Pellew asked. Emma could sense the captain's discomfort over being drawn into this particular conversation.

"Would you say our young Emma is a skilled doctor?" Henry asked.

"Oh, well. She...um...I really haven't had time to...that is, she was only with us for a short while, hardly enough time..." Captain Pellew seemed to study Emma and then change whatever it was he was going to say. "In my honest estimation, Sir. Mrs. Hornblower will someday make a very fine doctor." He said with a decisive nod. Emma lowered her head so that the captain wouldn't see the tears of gratitude in her eyes.

"Hmm, Well, I do suppose I could let you watch me as I work. But merely watch, understood? My patients would set fire to my license if I let you assist me."

"Yes, Sir." Emma nodded, grasping on to the small thread of goodness in this cursed abysmal day.

"There, now. That is settled. We have quiet a few things to attend to in regards to my poor son. We shall go speak to the pastor tomorrow about saying a mass for him but we shall leave that unpleasantness for another time." Henry finished off his glass and was about to pour himself another when Captain Pellew handed Emma the bread basket to hand over to the soon to be inebriated doctor. "Thank you, dear." Henry pulled out a roll and bit into it. "Now, Horatio told me that you have no family, is that correct?"

Emma took a sip of her wine. Her stomach clenched nervously. She wished she did not have to lie to the poor man but what choice did she have?

"I regret that I lost my family, yes." She was getting quite good at coloring her lies with the truth.

About a half an hour after dinner, Doctor Hornblower informed them that he was not feeling well. A step away from obviously drunk, neither Emma nor Captain Pellew disputed his claim. He showed Emma where she was to sleep, Horatio's old bed chamber and Captain Pellew would settle into the guest room. The doctor bid them goodnight, leaving them sitting in front of the fireplace.

"I'd like to thank you, Captain. For your words at dinner. I could not begin to repay you for the kindness you've shown me over the past few days."

"Ah, no need, Mrs. Hornblower. No need. I greatly admired your husband." Captain Pellew said leaning back in the chair across from hers.

Emma stiffened slightly insulted by the captain's words. He gave her a slight smile and shook his head.

"It appears that you do not share your husband's talent in the art of bluffing, my dear. Everything shows in your face. I meant no offense." He assured her.

"Forgive me, Captain but you pretty much stated rather blatantly that you only tolerated me out of your respect for my husband." Emma stared into the fire, the heat permeating through her skirts and warming her thighs.

"Indeed I have. But I also would not have given you the few days I have to prove yourself." Captain Pellew reminded her. Emma crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm certain you only did so to mollify my husband. I believe you fully expected me to fall flat on my face. Well, congratulations, Captain Pellew, it appears you were correct in that assumption." Emma blinked back tears of mortification.

Captain Pellew offered her his handkerchief, looking very uncomfortable.

"No, no, my dear. That wasn't what I was getting at in the least. What I meant was that while I did take you on briefly out of respect for your husband, you yourself have gained my respect as well." Captain rushed out the words, hoping the girl did not dissolve into hysterics.

Emma sniffled and looked at him over the handkerchief. 'Really?" She asked with such hope in her blue eyes that Edward Pellew was fondly reminded of his own children when he promised them a treat.

"Indeed. And while I do not approve of your chosen course, I do admire your courage in pursuing it. It would appear that you and young Mr. Hornblower were well matched indeed." The words were out before he could stop himself and Edward braced himself for a full on assault of female hysteria.

While Emma was overwhelmed by a spasm of grief that clutched her heart and threatened to steal the breath from her body, she forced herself not to give in to the emotions still bubbling within her, though her tears did spill over of their own accord. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly. When she opened them again, Captain Pellew was looking at her with considerable relief and sympathy. Emma turned from his gaze to focus on the flames. A mix of bright and dark gold, streaked with blazing red. Emma extended her hands and warmed her fingers. Emma was reminded of Archie once again, noting that her friend's hair had also been an attractive mix of the colors she now stared into. Emma sniffled and wiped at her damp cheeks.

"Has Mr. Kennedy's family been informed of his death?" Emma asked feeling a strange shiver shoot underneath her skin all of a sudden.

"I will set out to inform them in the morning. I wanted to see to your well being firstly." Captain Pellew assured her.

"Ah, I thank you, Captain."

"There is a matter that I feel we should discuss before we retire. The matter of your lack of family ties."

Emma's eyes widened in a flare of unease.

"Now Horatio simply told me that he needed to bring you on board with him and that your father was in some sort of danger and as his child, so were you. I hope you would trust me enough at this point to tell me more?" Captain Pellew asked expectantly. Emma tensed, not knowing what to do. Did she dare trust this man with her troubles?

A.N:

Camreyn: Poor Emma is really having a rough week! (laughs) Doc Hornblower is pretty conservative but he might come around. Emma can be pretty persistent. Hope you liked this chapter!

Sweet A.K: Yep, our boys seemed to have kicked the bucket thanks to that pck. (smiles) Unfortunately, Simpson is still around but have not fear, he won't be for much longer! As for right now, he's probably at some tavern causing all kinds of havoc. I'm glad you liked my Doctor Hornblower. I always thought they should have shown more about him in the films. Thanks for your great feedback!


	39. Chapter ThirtyNine: To Put Away Childish...

Chapter Thirty-Nine

There would be a funeral mass said for Midshipman Horatio Hornblower at the end of the week where at such time, Emma was required to file for a death certificate from the registrar's office. All of this information was supplied by Captain Pellew and Horatio's father when, Emma lost herself and dissolved into tears at the sight of the small chapel. She could not make herself go inside no matter how much she mentally scolded herself. To walk into the church and discuss a memorial mass was to make it real. So Emma was allowed to stay in the carriage.

Logically, Emma knew Horatio was gone and it was her duty as his wife to see to his memorial but Emma simply could not. As long as she did not enter that church. Did not discuss bible readings or eulogies than she could keep the fanciful hope alive that her husband had not died and that it was all just some terrible dream. A childish fancy that would have normally caused Emma no end of embarrassment but at the moment, with her cloak around her to ward off the biting English wind, Emma didn't care. There was no room in her heavy heart for mortification.

As Doctor Hornblower ordered the driver back to the house, Emma suddenly spoke, after being silent for most of the time since the doctor and captain's return.

"I would like to return to the Indy this afternoon. To see to the wounded men, if that's all right with you, Captain. Before they are moved to the hospital." Emma asked, turning to Captain Pellew. He must have seen the desperation in her eyes, the need for some kind of normalcy, routine in that horror of the past two days. He nodded, his eyes full of sympathy for her.

"Oh, and I shall accompany you, of course." Henry injected.

Emma closed her eyes against her burst of insulted anger. She did not need anyone coming along to second guess her work. Instead, Emma clenched her small fists tight beneath her cloak.

Captain Pellew saw the irritated set of her jaw but wisely said nothing. Emma had the most powerful urge to hit something. Anything. She never recalled feeling so angry. To stop herself from screaming, Emma pressed her nails into her palm. How on earth did she end up here? Bumping along in a carriage towards a ship full of men who despised her. The only men who had cared for her were gone. Her father, forced to abandon her to a stranger who was now dead. She'd begged her father to take her with him! Pleaded. Once again, Emma had been rejected. No, not quite the same, was it? Her mother had left by choice. Her father had left to save her, Emma reminded herself guiltily.

And then there was Horatio. If he was alive and across from her now, she'd box his ears! How many times had she begged him to expose Jack Simpson for the evil spawn of the devil that he was? But no. And now his pride had gotten he and Archie killed. Truth be told, if Archie was across from her along with Horatio she'd knock both their heads together 'till their ears were ringing. How dare they leave her alone? She hated them, Emma decided, tears streaming down her cheeks, hated them both and hoped that Horatio and Archie found no peace in whatever great beyond there was as Emma had already convinced herself that there was no God.

"My dear, are you certain you wouldn't rather go home and rest?" Henry asked concerned as he handed her his handkerchief. Emma resisted the urge to push the fine piece of linen down her father in law's condescending throat. Goodness, she was being rather unreasonable! Emma realized it, but could not help herself. The anger at everybody simmered deep in her stomach and she was afraid if she spoke it would be a terrible scream of rage.

She was alternately glad and heartbroken when the carriage pulled up to the Indefatigable. Repairmen and sailors dotted the decks in various duties. She followed Henry and the Captain up onto the ship and down into the sick room.

The men were surprised to see Emma, Matthews pleasantly so. But they were even more surprised to see Doctor Hornblower and eagerly complained of various pains to him. Emma gritted her teeth in annoyance that the men so easily accepted Horatio's father when to her, they had to be near death to let her examine them.

She was relegated to handing Doctor Hornblower bandages and scissors and filling the wash basins.

If she were a child, she'd stand in the middle of the room she jump up and down screaming bloody murder in the most furious tantrum these men had ever seen.

"Aye, Mrs. H patched us up all good like. 'T was lucky for us she was on board." Matthews said giving Emma a sympathetic sad smile.

And now she wanted to cry. Before Emma lost control of her whirl of emotions, she begged a need for air and left the room. She rushed above deck and gripped the railing, taking in great gulps of salty air. She glanced down at the rolling green water and briefly entertained the notion of jumping in. What did she really have to live for anymore? Her husband was gone. Her father off in hiding, possibly dead himself. A burden to a father in law she didn't know. A dream she would never see fulfilled. What was left for her? Possibly remarriage to the first available gentleman as soon as Doctor Hornblower could arrange it. Probably some loathsome old man for what would be the chances fate would give her some one as beautiful and kind hearted as Horatio again? The fates had never been overly kind to her as evidenced by her current situation. No, she'd probably end up married to some man who insisted that a woman's opinions were of no value and her dreams should consist of simply running a household and bearing children.

Jumping into the water was looking more and more inviting by the second.

Then a thought came to Emma. Archie's books. They were to inform the Kennedy's that their youngest son had been lost in the line of duty and Emma felt her friend's belongings should be turned over to the family. She would see to it. Though she wasn't relishing being reminded of all the things that had brought a smile to that cherubic face. Though remembering Archie's face in it's happier times was easing the pain in her chest somewhat and she even felt herself smiling a bit in memory. Perhaps going through his things would make her feel a little better. Emma certainly hoped so because she imagined the Atlantic Ocean was bloody damn cold this time of year.

When she made her way into the cabin Archie had occupied, she was stopped short by the sight before her. Jack Simpson sat in his hammock, books piled on his lap and against his thigh. He was flipping through one and grinning gleefully as he tore out pages and let them drift to the floorboards.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked with a growing sense of dread. Jack looked over at her and smiled smugly. "Ah, hello Madame Snotty. Missed me, did you?"

Emma bent her self down and picked up one of the sheets of paper off the floor. Her suspicions were confirmed. The pages were from one of Archie's play books. She wasn't all that familiar with the work, having spent most of her free time studying medical texts instead of Shakespeare. The top of the page was titled Hamlet, Act Two. Another page came down and fluttered onto her hair.

"Stop that, you evil son of a whore!" Emma shouted straightening and grabbing at the books on his lap. "Give me them! You have no right to destroy property that doesn't belong to you!" She cried as Jack Simpson pulled at the books along with her. Some of them tumbled onto the floor.

With lightening quick speed, Jack Simpson was out of the hammock and had her pressed on her back against the floor boards.

"Get off of me, you monster!" Emma struggled beneath his heavy weight.

"Speaking of property. Seeing as Kennedy and Hornblower are no here to stop me. I say I lay claim to you myself, hmm?" Jack said, his breath hot against her face. Emma stopped struggling and stared up at him.

"Do you really think you could do anything to me, now?" She asked softly. "You took away two of the only people I cared about on this damn ship. I have nothing left." Emma said shaking her head. "So go ahead. Do what you will to me." Jack scowled at her. She noticed that the hard evidence of his intention was now no longer detectable to her. He wanted her struggling beneath him. He wanted her afraid and crying and begging him for mercy. He lowered his head closer, to show her his intention was a real one.

"Do what you will to me, you are considerably stronger than I am and I will not bother fighting you. But let me warn you now, Mr. Simpson. Before this ship sets sail again, I'm sure you will be on my table once more and even if I am merely assisting Doctor Hornblower, by my hands I swear you will meet your end." Emma seethed at him, knowing at that moment that she was no longer a child anymore. She would gladly kill him. Ridding the world of this monster would be her vengeance.

Jack Simpson backed up slightly, warily staring down at her. He seemed to be gauging the seriousness of her threat when there was a commotion above decks that diverted his attention. Stopping, he lifted himself off of Emma and her heart began pounding again when he left her alone to go check what the shouting and cheering was about outside.

AN: I just realized that I had a brain fart and left you hanging with whether Emma told Pellew about her father or not. (shakes head) I'm a ding bat. Forgive me. I will tie up that end in the next chapter and will keep it as a conversation that took place 'off-screen' HH is known for that, the whole Horatio/Archie non "Oh by the way, Simpson is dead now" conversation. The whole non 'Why, Mr Kennedy, I thought you were dead, welcome back to the Indy' conversation. I guess I'm pretty film canon in forgetting the Pellew-Emma conversation. (laughs)

Camreyn: I didn't add a Horatio chapter in here cause I wanted to keep the suspense in the chapters for this book. Though I do plan on giving some chapters from Horatio's point of view next time I 'kill' him off. (laughs) Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Only a handful of chapters left in this book!


	40. Chapter Forty:Reunited And It Don't Feel...

Chapter Forty

Emma gathered Archie's books close to her chest and gave herself a few minutes to stop her trembling. She leaned her head against the top of the hard covers and inhaled the soft musty smell of the pages. _So that's what it was, _Emma thought distantly. She remembered that Archie always smelled of seawater, the sharp smell of the soap used to launder the uniforms and something else that was before now, indistinct. These pages. The scent of them comforted her with the memory of her friend and Emma took a deep breaths until her heart rate slowed. Getting to her feet, Emma braced herself for having to look at Jack Simpson's wretched face while she went up to see what all the shouting was about.

The glaring sun gave a deceptive look of warmth to the frigid day as Emma walked out onto the deck. There was an animated crowd surrounding two people and she would always later laugh when she remembered that it was Finch's wide brimmed black hat that she'd spotted first considering the old man's diminutive size.

Jack Simpson was yelling in outrage at someone and Emma let out a gasp when she saw who it was. Archie's books fell from her arms and the world around her narrowed to a head of dark unruly curls.

Emma could barely make out what Jack Simpson was yelling about. Her blue eyes filled with tears and she could barely speak. Her eyes so focused on the person in the centre of the crowd, tall, and in a tattered uniform, dried blood matting the curls on his forehead to his face. Her heart swelled with gratitude and she must of made a sound cause the crowd separated when they turned to her. Then his brown eyes met hers with a wide smile and Emma revised her opinion. There was indeed, a God. She leapt at him, wrapping her arms around him and buried her face in the side of his neck.

"Horatio." She whispered hoarsely, clutching him close and inhaling gratefully the scent of sweat, blood and dirt that now filled her nostrils. His arms were tight around her and her feet were not touching the deck. "Horatio." She repeated, crying into his collar. "Oh thank you, thank you." Now she was shaking with the force of her joy.

"It's all right now, darling. It's all right." Horatio murmured stroking her hair.

Emma rained kisses on his face, unmindful of their audience. She could see Horatio's skin colouring in a blush before she met his mouth determined to drive any embarrassment from his mind.

"Mrs. Hornblower, I did not think I would have to remind you that is not common practice to have my officers molested by their wives on my ship." Captain Pellew's voice sounded stern but when Emma broke away and looked she could see the glistening in his eyes and near lift in the corner of his mouth.

"Yes, Sir." Emma replied stepping away and giving him a big grin that told him she wasn't apologetic in the least.

"Good to have you back, Mr Hornblower." Captain Pellew shook Horatio's hand. "And what of Mr Kennedy?"

Emma's face fell and she felt a guilty thud in her chest. She hadn't even bothered to take notice of the fact that Archie was not standing by Horatio. Emma turned her head to look for him among the faces around her but when she saw Horatio's face, her stomach tightened with the pain of renewed grief. Smaller, but still sharp. And she felt a guilty twinge at the relief that Horatio had been the one to return.

"Mr Kennedy, was left behind to die, Sir." Horatio said through gritted teeth and Emma saw him meet Simpson's eyes over her head.

"Yes, well." Captain Pellew cleared his throat and shook his head sadly. "That is unfortunate. Mr Simpson informed us of what transpired on The Papillion."

"If you'll pardon my saying so, Sir. Mr Simpson is a damn liar." Horatio seethed as he held Emma close to him.

"I knew it!" Emma snapped glaring at the hateful man.

"What is this?" Horatio asked turning Emma's face to the side. It was only that she began to notice the sting on the side of her left temple. Horatio's fingers came away red. She must have scratched herself when Simpson had tackled her onto the floor. Emma narrowed her eyes at him. Horatio noticed and took a step towards Jack Simpson.

"I resent being attacked in this manner!" Jack insisted indignantly.

"You can resent it all you want, Mr Simpson but we shall continue this in my cabin. Come along, Mr Simpson, Mr Hornblower." Emma moved to follow but the captain stopped her.

"Mrs Hornblower, I dare say your father in law would most welcome news of these recent developments. Do you not agree?"

__

Bloody damn. Emma thought. Of course he was right but she'd give anything to be able to hear Captain Pellew give Jack Simpson his comeuppance.

"Very well, Sir." Emma nodded grudgingly gathering up Archie's books. As she walked down to sick bay she found herself daydreaming of all the different punishments Captain Pellew could choose to punish Simpson. Tying him up in the rigging was too good for him. Tossing him into the ocean, well, the vermin could swim. Hanging him would be much too quick. Emma briefly entertained the idea that the British should bring back the penalty of boiling some one to death but decided that even she couldn't stomach that. Though she wondered if she'd feel the same, had Horatio remained dead. Emma shook her head, she wouldn't question herself in that regard. Emma fought a shudder with the realization that she wouldn't like what the answer said about her.

She'd concentrate on the positive. Horatio was alive. She'd leave the punishment to the captain, though she did hope it was severe.

Doctor Hornblower had been overjoyed when Emma told him that his son was alive. He picked her up in a tight affectionate hug before apologizing for losing control of his emotions and following her to Captain Pellew's cabin to wait for Horatio's meeting with the captain to end. The door was yanked open and Simpson pushed past her, knocking Emma against the wall as he stormed off down the corridor. Emma smiled with satisfaction before she saw the pale look on Horatio's face. While Henry hugged him Emma glanced at her husband questioningly and he grimaced. Whatever he was about to tell her, Emma was not going to like.

"What is it?" She pressed. Horatio looked to Captain Pellew and then back to Emma. And suddenly, Emma knew. A jolt of fear shot down her back and shifted into her belly.

"You didn't." Emma pleaded with a groan. _Dear God, not this again! _Emma wanted to scream.

"It's the only way to settle-" Before Horatio finished his sentence, Emma's small fist connected with his jaw.

A.N: Ah, not quite the reunion ya'll, including Horatio were hoping for huh? (laughs)

Tianis: Thanks so much for your feedback. I hope you enjoyed this chapter

Camreyn: I would think it'd be a bit hard to find Horatio's body in the sea so technically, I think he could be declared dead. Luckily, he's back so they can cancel any funerals. (smiles) Archie on the other hand...


	41. Chapter FortyOne: Hidden Evils

Chapter Forty-One

"How could you? Bloody damn!" Emma cried, her eyes welling up with tears of frustration. "I only just get you back and without so much as a concern for my welfare you arrange another duel with that horse's behind!"

"Emma I couldn't-" Horatio tried to explain while he held his palm against his stung jaw. But Emma had whirled away from him and was making her way off the ship onto the dock. Horatio hesitated waiting for permission from Pellew.

"Well goodness, boy. You've certainly got yourself in a pickle this time, didn't you" His father asked. "Really Horatio, a duel? I dare say marriage has addled your brain, my son."

"Go on, man. Believe me, there's nothing worse than a woman stewing in her fury." Captain Pellew added pressing a knuckle to his cap in salute.

Emma was well aware that Horatio was following her but she would not be swayed by his pleading.

"Emma, for God's sake would you stop for a moment? Surely you could see the logic in ridding ourselves of Simpson-"

"Logic? You speak to me of logic?" Emma demanded stopping before the carriage that would take her back to Doctor Hornblower's house. "Your father is right. Marriage has addled your brain. Was it not enough that the man killed Clayton? Archie? Whom you claim was your very best friend-"

Horatio stiffened. "Watch yourself, wife." He warned. "No one mourns Archie more then I and I will thank you not to forget that." He leaned in ahead of her and opened the carriage door. "We shall not argue out here for all prying eyes. Inside, if you please." He ordered.

It was on the tip of her tongue to give him what for but the look in his eyes warned her that Horatio would very well toss her into the carriage if she did not go willingly and that would just be too humiliating to bear at the moment. Emma glared at him, but climbed inside.

"Now, if you would just try-" Horatio began after telling the driver that they merely wished for a moment of privacy and would not be leaving just yet. He gave the man a few coins and sent him off.

"Do you insist on persisting with this madness?" Emma asked bluntly.

"That man will not hurt anyone else that I care for-"

"Then that is the end of the matter and I have nothing left to say to you." Emma shifted on the seat and turned her back to him.

"Oh no you don't." Horatio grabbed her arms and turned her around. "Now stop behaving like a petulant child!"

"A...a child?" Emma stammered, her cheeks flushing indignantly. I'm not the one who is putting my life in the hands of Jack Simpson, damn his eyes! He killed Clayton who was a better shot than you are. What hope do you possibly have of defeating him?" Her eyes were filling with hopeless tears and Horatio's eyes softened slightly. "He's killed Archie. He'll kill you, and then he'll come after me next. Forgive me if the first time I toss up my skirts I'd rather it not be for that evil creature." She spat not caring if Horatio thought her a vulgar woman. She was desperate. Etiquette seemed rather inconsequential at the moment. Emma distractedly watched the people walking by across the street. Her heart beating a pounding rhythm in her chest. "Do you really think that the fact that I'm no longer on the Indy is gonna stop him? Killing you won't be enough for him. He'll make sure to shame you so that you have no peace even in death. The man is pure evil, Horatio." She reminded him.

"Emma, look at me." Her husband's voice was soft but firm. He would not change his mind. He honestly believed there was no recourse for him but to draw pistols with Jack Simpson. Emma turned to him and lowered her head against his chest in defeat.

"I almost had one funeral for you. Don't make me have a real one, Horatio. Please." She begged, her tears dampening his coat.

"I wish there was some other way...truly." Horatio assured her, his hand stroking her hair.

"But there is. Pellew! Of course!" Emma remembered pulling back. "You can tell him all about Simpson now and the captain can have him arrested and we don't-"

"No." Horatio cut her off.

Emma smacked his arm. "Why on earth not? Archie's gone now, you need not protect him anymore."

"I said no and that is the end of it, Emma. I will not have Kennedy's name sullied in such a way."

Emma stared at Horatio for a very long time. Her thoughts going back to the notes the previous doctor had made on the dearly departed Archie. She felt as if something was there. Hidden and unsaid, dangling teasingly at the back of her mind if only she could pull it forward for examination. But the trail of her thoughts unnerved her. As if she was afraid to know what lay behind her friend's torment.

"What exactly did Simpson do to-" Emma dared, her voice low, the question posed reluctantly.

"Simpson hurt him. He hurt us all." Horatio explained, guarded. "That's all that matters."

Emma sat back against the wide ivory satin seat. It was slightly harder to breathe now and she knew it wasn't because of the chilly air.

"But not in the same way?" Emma asked, a chill shooting down her back to curl uncomfortably in her stomach. There had been something different in Archie's fear of Jack Simpson. All Emma could think of was that Simpson's abuse of Archie was more severe than the other ship mates for some reason. Maybe Archie's fits made him an easier target for Simpson than the rest.

"No, not in the same way." Horatio replied, his eyes cold with some unsettling memory.

A.N:

Camreyn: Poor Archie indeed. (laughs) I could answer your question but do you really wanna know?(winks) I will say that these stories will follow the films pretty much. (smiles)

I'd say it's only about a day or two that Horatio's been believed dead.

Sweet A.K: Horatio definitely deserved that whack. (laughs) Dr Hornblower's good people. He's just a product of his time. He's more open minded than most and admires that Emma wants to educate herself but doesn't approve of her putting that education into practice in what he sees as a male dominated field.

You can have angsty Archie for a while, but I'm gonna need him later. (winks) Pellew is sort of a father figure for Emma. As for Simpson killing...(winks)

Kasora: Hey, I'm always glad when new people find my story so don't worry about leaving feedback late. I'm tickled you're enjoying this and hope you like this chapter too!


	42. Chapter FortyTwo: Surrender

Chapter Forty-Two

Emma watched as Horatio prepared himself to face Simpson. His head was bent to his task at the small wooden desk by his window, and he was silent as he prepared his guns. Emma fought against the urge to tie him to the chair. She knew there would be no point. There would simply be another time, another duel and Emma would have to face this sickening dread all over again.

All she could do was sit on his bed, arms folded in her lap, fingers clenched tight and pray to a God that had already given her the greatest gift-her husband was back with her. Was it too much to ask now that he stayed that way?

She saw Horatio's fingers trembling as he tried to slip a round bullet into the gun's chamber; it fell from his fingers onto the desk with a tiny clink that popped in the oppressive silence of the room.

"Damn." He whispered and lifted the bullet again. Emma rose from the bed and walked towards him. It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him to forget this madness. It wasn't too late to back down.

Instead, she pressed her hand against his back and closed her eyes. Her mouth formed the words before she knew she intended to speak the declaration.

"I love you."

Horatio lifted his head and straightened in surprise. He turned to face her. His expression was one of startled hope. "What?"

"I love you, Horatio." Emma repeated carefully, her cheeks flaming. "I only wanted you to know that." She added shyly.

"Oh. I...well...oh." He stammered, his face colouring as well. He cleared his throat and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Emma thought she would buckle beneath the weight of his hand, considering how badly her knees were shaking.

"And I you." He admitted, leaning to kiss her forehead.

Emma threw her arms around him and held Horatio close, feeling the reassuring beat of his heart.

"I'm so afraid." She whispered, her voice choked.

"No matter what happens, no harm will come to you. I promise." Horatio assured her.

"I'm not afraid for me as much as I am for you." Emma admitted, raising her mouth to his cheek.

Horatio's arms came around her and held her tightly against him. She breathed in his warm, salty scent and felt her pulse begin to quicken. "Horatio..." She said looking up into his eyes and saw the desire there, the question.

His mouth met hers slowly when she didn't protest. Emma let herself given in for a little while, accepting the slide of his tongue against hers and his fingers in her hair. When she felt the back of her legs against the mattress she realized his intention. Part of her wanted to agree, wanted to finally consummate their marriage while they had the chance. Horatio pushed her down so she was sitting on the bed, and his hands were sliding along her arms up to caress her neck. Her body was humming, ready, wanting and yet she was still afraid. If he were to die today, would it be easier to bear not knowing the certain sweetness of what would be his body joined to hers? Was it not safer to keep herself separate from him in the only way she knew? How much worse would it be for her?

Yet she was holding him closer, following his lead as he began to slowly undo the buttons of her blouse. She undid the tie in his hair, letting his curls fall into her fingers. Emma sighed into his mouth when Horatio's hand slid beneath the fabric of her blouse to cover a breast through her shift. Her hands caressed his face, tenderly, slowly as she pulled him backwards with her so that his body was half on top of hers. His mouth moved from hers down to her neck and Emma arched against him, sliding her fingers down into his shirt and down across his shoulders. Her body felt heavy and languid there on the mattress, ready for any journey he wished to lead her on. She felt Horatio's hands on her legs, lifting her skirts and sliding up, warm palm against the softness of her thighs.

Emma's breath was coming in shallow gasps as he dared to brush his fingers in the heat at the centre of her thighs. Her mind protested fiercely-If she allowed this to go further, she would only end up heartbroken. Devastated.

But her body paid no heed to her fears. Come what may, she would have this one moment. It was better to know, Emma decided. She could not ask for a better, kinder, gentler tutor. Emma whimpered in surrender and buried her face in Horatio's neck when his fingers began to stroke her slowly. Emma captured his mouth again and gave herself up to her husband's touch. His mouth only left hers briefly to watch her while she came apart against his hand.

A.N:

Thank you to Becca for the pittie beta!

Kasora: Tickled as in thrilled. I'm thrilled you're enjoying the story so far and hope you liked this chapter. Don't apologize for rambling. I enjoy rambling feedback. (laughs) Hope you're feeling all better. I'm glad you like Emma. I try to make her likeable but realistic. Poison certainly sounds tempting! I'm sure given the chance at the moment, Emma would do it.

Sweet A.K: He might not be as angsty but that's only because he's 'dead' at the moment. (laughs) I've got plenty of angst for him yet, but I promise, some happiness for our dear Archie too. (smiles) The poor boy really needs a big ol' hug. Horatio's slowly making his way out of the dog house. (winks)


	43. Chapter 43: Consummation

Chapter Forty-Three

Emma stared up at Horatio in embarrassed fascination. "Good God." She murmured, her body still trembling with delicious shivers. His cheeks flared pink with pleasure at her reaction and then he looked over at his bedroom door.

"One can never be too careful." Horatio rose from the bed and spared a quick moment to lock the door.

Emma sat up and began to remove her clothing. She tried to focus her mind on the task at hand instead of allowing it to examine what had and was about to happen. Finally. Her fingers shook against the buttons at her skirt as she stood. She dared to look up and saw Horatio with his back to the door, watching her. As if he'd been caught doing something wrong, Horatio startled when her eyes met his.

"Would you rather I turn my back?" He asked, blushing.

Emma felt a burst of shyness and almost said yes, but she reminded herself silently that he was her husband and had every right to look upon her naked person. She would not play the skittish kitten now.

"No." She said softly, letting the skirts fall onto the white wooden floorboards. Now clad only in a rose coloured linen shift, Emma looked down and let out a small giggle. "I seem to have forgotten something." She lifted her leg onto the seat of the chair in front of Horatio's desk and began undoing her bootlaces.

She startled when she felt Horatio's hands along her waist. His hands were wonderfully warm against her shift and Emma let out a sigh when his thumbs pressed in slow circles along her lower back and then up her spine. She straightened and sagged against him.

"Allow me." Horatio whispered in her ear. He turned her around and set her down on the chair. He dropped to his knees and removed her boots. Unable to resist, Emma leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the crown of his head.

"Thank you." Emma said with a small smile that he lovingly returned. "What happened just now...I...what you just..." Emma trailed off nervously and for once, her husband easily picked up her train of thought.

"I'm glad I could please you so." Horatio admitted pulling the last small boot of her foot.

"I'd like to return the favour if you want." Emma admitted wrapping her arms around his neck.

Horatio cleared his throat and smiled shyly. "I would, but I think you'd better not."

Emma pulled back in surprise. "Did I not do it right?" She asked a tiny bit insulted. He'd certainly seemed to enjoy it at the time.

"Of course." He assured her quickly. "It's only...we don't have much time." He explained. Emma nodded in understanding. Then took his hand in hers.

"Afterwards, we'll have all the time in the world." She said, her voice shaking with the falseness of her optimism. Horatio nodded and pulled her back to the bed with him. Emma's knees weakened with a mix of fear and anticipation.

"You're still dressed, husband." Emma pointed out when she looked up at him when he lay her back onto his bed and sat beside her

"An easy enough situation to remedy." Horatio replied with a grin and began removing his clothes. The more clothes he discarded, the harder it was for Emma to breathe deeply. When he was completely naked, standing before her, Emma swallowed hard.

"Horatio, you are beautiful." Emma whispered reverently. "I...well, thank you." He said, his face crimson. He climbed onto the bed and wanted to rush under the covers but Emma stopped his hands as they pushed back the blankets.

"Would you mind terribly if I just look at you for a moment?"

Horatio released his grip on the blanket.

Emma let her gaze travel over him and was once again very glad her husband was as handsome as he was. That would certainly make what was about to occur much easier to bear. He was all smooth skin except for the hair on his limbs and curling dark hair at the base of his cock. He seemed to swell at her compliment.

"And you, my wife..." Horatio said, suddenly turning over so that he could raise himself on one elbow and study her as well. "are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. His hand travelled down to lift her shift up along her thighs, which parted of their own volition. Her core trembled with a quick beating throb, knowing now, the pleasure that her husband's touch could bring. He lifted the material higher and reached underneath for her underwear. His fingers were trembling against her heated skin. "Foolish, I know. After we've waited so long." He admitted, brown eyes meeting hers, hesitantly.

Emma reached under her shift and helped him remove her underwear and then lifted the last of her clothes, up over her head and let it float down over the side of the bed.

"Let's not wait anymore." Emma said, her heart hammering in her chest. She rose up slightly and met Horatio's mouth with her own. Whatever pain there was, Emma knew Horatio would be gentle with her. She had liked him from the first. Then grew to respect him. Now she loved him, and with that love came trust. Emma trusted that her kind, gentle husband would never intentionally hurt her. But there was no help for the pain of his first entrance into her body. Emma tried to be brave as she felt him stretch her body to accept him and she could feel the restraint in his movements as he moved within her. The words, _think of England_, came back to her but Emma pushed them out of her mind. Painful as it was, she wanted nothing to come between her and this experience.

The pain settled into a dull throb as his cock swelled and shifted inside of her. Horatio looked down at her and must have seen the pain in her gaze because he lowered his mouth to her forehead and then down the side of her face.

"I'm sorry." He whispered softly. " 'T will only hurt this once, I think."

Emma certainly hoped so but she only held him closer, then his words penetrated her mind, _I think..._ Did he not know for sure?

His body seemed to quicken it's movements over her and Emma hissed at the renewed surge of pain. Alright, so she could understand now the ladies she'd overheard could see this as unpleasant. Goodness but it did hurt! She only hoped Horatio was right and that the next time, her body newly accustomed to him, wouldn't feel as if it was being invaded by a battering ram. Emma dug her nails into Horatio's shoulders, feeling a rather wicked urge to cause him a small measure of the pain he was causing her.

Then slowly, she felt the pain begin to fade and the familiar tightening between her legs. Oh, thank goodness, the worst was over. Perhaps now she could relax and enjoy the act with Horatio. Emma mimicked the rolling of Horatio's hips and felt the pleasant climbing sensation begin to deep in her stomach. She was surprised to feel Horatio's fingers where they were joined and once again, he was stroking that sensitive nub of flesh.

"Oh yes... yes..." Emma shivered. This was _much_ better.

Horatio glanced down at her. "Better?" He asked reading her mind while lowering his mouth to kiss her softly.

"Much." Emma nodded with a smile. She clamped her legs around his waist and winced when Horatio's thrusts grew more rapid. Emma let her fingers run down his back, feeling the damp skin over shifting muscle. She could feel it begin to happen again, higher, higher that blissful sensation built inside of her.

Horatio's breath was warm against her face and Emma buried herself in his neck, letting his damp, salty scent fill her senses. Her orgasm barrelled through her with shocking intensity and Emma cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain when her newly torn flesh convulsed around his shaft. Horatio dug his fingers into her hips and with a final surge and groan of her name, emptied himself inside of her.

A.N: I can hear ya'll screaming"FINALLY!" (laughs) Hope this chapter was worth the wait

Kidman5: I'm so glad you found my story and that you're enjoying it! Let me know when your story is posted up here, I'd love to have a lookie loo.

NarfOnABiscuit: I was actually gonna make the love scene happen a little bit later but the opportunity kind of opened up and my characters thought they'd waited long enough. Poor horny little ones. (laughs)


	44. Chapter FortyFour: Justice

Chapter Forty-Four

Emma held Horatio close to her, tightening her arms when she felt him begin to ease out of her body. _No...not yet. Not yet! _Emma wanted to scream at her husband. She'd gladly endure the physical pain of their joining all over again if Horatio would just stay right here. Safe and so very alive.

"Emma..." Horatio said, lifting himself to look at her.

"Please." Emma moaned burying her face in his neck, her eyes filling with tears.

"I must. You know that." he explained but she felt slightly comforted by the reluctance in his voice. "Are you all right?"

"No! Not at all." Emma sniffled swatting his arm. "Don't go, Horatio. I beg you." She began to sob into the crook of his neck.

"Emma-" Horatio shifted uncomfortably. He eased onto his back and Emma followed, resting her head on his chest.

"We could run. Please, Horatio. Let's just go somewhere, anywhere far away from here." Emma begged, trembling with fear.

"Alright now, that's enough of that." He insisted sitting upright and pulling her up as well. "I'm not going to run away from Jack Simpson. Besides, desertion is a crime. I will not shirk my duty"

"I...I don't care!" Emma wailed. It was too much to ask. To have loved him so fully and then just sit by while he went and got himself shot.

"Stop this, Emma. I beg you. Do not make this harder than it already is." Horatio insisted wearily.

Emma sniffled and pulled away from him. _Harder for whom! _she wanted to scream.

But she did feel a small bit of guilt. She should be easing his burden, not adding to it. That's what wives did for their husbands. Oh but it was so bloody hard!

For better or worse. The words came back to her. Well this was certainly the worse part. She dropped her head onto his shoulder. "Please don't die." She whispered softly. Horatio held her tightly against him.

"I don't plan to, love. I've certainly got more to look forward to now, don't I?" he asked with a shy smile.

The day matched Emma's mood perfectly. It was cloudy and frigid. The cold air whipped through the carriage as she accompanied Horatio to the agreed upon spot. She experienced a horrible sense of deja-vu when the carriage stopped and Horatio helped her down. She tried to push that horrible day from her mind and prayed that this occasion would not be concluded in a similar manner.

Emma barely listened as Heather instructed them on when they were to turn and fire. Her eyes locked with Jack Simpson. _Vile bastard_, Emma thought with a shudder. _You, who caused so much pain and misery to so many good men. _Her heart clenched with grief for Archie. _God forgive me, I hope you meet your end today. _ Then, wondering how God would take her wishing for another man's death, Emma amended her request. _Archie, if there is a heaven, I'm assured you are there and looking down on us today. I beg you, if you can, watch over your friend. Guide his hand. _Emma prayed clutching the cufflink at her neck.

Matthews stood behind her and Emma was grateful for the old man's presence. Doctor Hornblower stood off to Emma's right, ready to be of service. She noticed his face was slightly pale with fear for his son. She reached over and took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Her breath came up short as Horatio and Jack began to walk away from each other in ten paces.

They turned to face each other and Emma caught the sneer in Simpson's face, chilling her worse than the cold air.

The pistols were raised and on the count of nine, one fired.

"No!" Emma shrieked when Horatio fell backwards onto the snow. She bolted forward and dropped next to her husband who was, thankfully, alive, but with a nasty wound in his shoulder that was oozing warm blood onto her fingers.

"Did I get him? Did I kill him?" Jack asked stepping forward.

"Oh God. Oh God!" Emma whispered trying to focus on the fact that Horatio's eyes were still open and not on the blood coursing out of his shoulder. She grabbed her handkerchief and pressed it to his wound, her fingers trembling.

Doctor Hornblower crouched down next to her and all but dismissed Emma as he examined his son's wound. She would have felt affronted but her heart stirred with compassion for the older man's shaking hands and so she stepped aside without comment.

Horatio's face was red with pain but he patted her hand reassuringly. Emma noticed distantly that the bullet had passed clean through. A superficial wound, thank God. Horatio forced himself to his feet and turned to Simpson.

"No, you did not." Horatio grunted through obvious agony as his father and Emma helped him to his feet. Heather informed them that Horatio would be allowed his shot since Jack had cheated and fired early.

"What?" Emma asked with a mix of hope and horror. Now that Jack had used his weapon and it had already fired the one bullet it contained, he was defenceless. As much as Emma wanted to drag her husband off by his curly hair, there was an opportunity here to finally rid themselves of Simpson with no further risk to Horatio himself.

Jack saw this and dropped to his knees, grovelling like a child.

"For God's sake, don't! Don't shoot me!" Jack pleaded while Horatio pointed his pistol at the monster that had lived much too long in their midst.

"Do it." Emma whispered gripping the cufflink at her neck in an iron grasp. "For the love of God, do it." Emma shook with her desire to see this man dead. She would make her penance with God later for her evil thoughts. For now, she saw only their last chance for peace bought for with Jack Simpson's life.

And then Horatio fired into the air.

"You're not worth the powder." Horatio said, his pained voice filled with contempt.

Emma wanted to bash in her husband's skull. Damn his honourable hide! Horatio walked back towards them, slowly, his legs wobbly with the effort. Emma filed away her chastisement for later. Horatio needed her now and that would take the importance in her mind at the moment. He sagged against her and Emma would have fallen backwards were it not for dear Matthews catching them both.

She would never recall the next few moments in any sort of clear detail, but would have to rely on second hand testimony over what occurred next.

Emma didn't see Simpson get to his feet, only saw him rushing towards her husband's back, gleaming silver blade in hand. The terror of that moment, knowing Horatio would not turn in time to save himself, would stay with Emma for the rest of her life. Then the pistol was in her hand. She didn't remember reaching for it or to whom it belonged to. She'd learn later it was Cleveland's.

Her only clear thought was another prayer to their deceased friend. _Guide my hand._

And then Jack Simpson was no more.

A.N:

Kidman5: Thanks a lot for your feedback. Hopefully this one was worth the wait too.

NarfOnABiscuit: How can I possibly forget a name like that? (laughs) Hope you like this chapter! Hope the wait was worth it!

Kasora: No worries, whenever you have time to feedback is fine. I'm glad you're enjoying Horatio and Emma. I try to write them well. And Archie's around in...ahem...spirit. (laughs) Bug me all you want, I don't mind in the least. (smiles)

Camreyn: You've been missed! I'm so glad you're still enjoying this and I'm glad you liked the love scene. I tried to make it as realistic as possible while still fitting these two characters. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	45. Chapter FortyFive: Home

Chapter Forty-Five

This bed was certainly the most uncomfortable of her experience thus far, Emma thought as she slowly awakened. Then she opened her eyes to see the grey sky, and then a flash of dark colour that soon became her husband's dark curls. His face was awash in concern as he stared down at her.

"What on..." Emma wondered for one disoriented minute. Then a burst of cold air swept across her face and her memory cleared. She knew now where she was and what had occurred. "Oh!" She sat up and turned to see Matthews and Styles carrying Simpson's body off. "Did I...? Oh." Emma asked beginning to tremble. "Oh God, I...killed him?"

Horatio leaned close and gathered her against him. Emma wrapped her arms around him and held on tight as she watched Jack Simpson's body move further and further away.

"Aye, that you did. Then gave us all a scare fainting dead away." Captain Pellew informed her . He stood next to her and Horatio's crouched forms

Emma blushed with embarrassment. How humiliating, to have fainted like some fragile prissy lady.

Remembering her husband's wound, Emma pulled back and looked at his shoulder. "Are you alright?" It had been covered with a bandage and sling and the wound seemed to not be bleeding through.

"I'll live." Horatio assured her with a small smile. Hanging there unspoken were the words, 'and Simpson will not'

Emma grabbed her husband once more and buried her face in the side of his neck. "It's over. Thank God. It's over." She murmured shaking. When Horatio's father helped them both to their feet, Emma turned to the Captain hesitantly. "And now what happens?" She'd killed one of his men. Surely she would suffer some sort of penalty for that.

Captain Pellew stroked the end of his nose and appeared to be thinking on the matter. "You were simply defending your husband from an attack. There is no crime to be reported. Unless you'd like to come up with one to assuage your conscience." He asked, lifting his eyebrow.

"No, Sir." Emma replied quickly.

"Now, Mr Hornblower, I suggest you take your young wife back home to rest."

"Oh, you'll join us for dinner, Captain?" Emma offered grateful that she wasn't to be clapped in irons and carted away.

The captain looked over at Doctor Hornblower in amusement and Emma feared she had over stepped her bounds seeing as she herself was only a guest in the doctor's home. "Goodness, I meant no offence, Doctor Hornblower-"

"Consider it your home as well, my dear. Captain Pellew, we'd be honoured to have you join us again, Sir." Her father-in-law extended.

"Then I'd be glad to accept." The captain nodded. "Oh and Mrs Hornblower. This came for you by messenger earlier today." Captain Pellew dug into his coat and pulled out an envelope.

Taking it, Emma nearly buckled at the rush of emotion that burst through her at the one word written in the recognizable hand of the only man who knew her as 'Emmy'. Her father. Through tear filled eyes she looked up at the captain and then tossing aside etiquette, threw her arms around him. "Oh thank you, Sir."

"No need. No need at all." Captain Pellew insisted patting her hair gingerly.

She had confessed all in trust to him when she'd thought he was the only ally she had left in the world. He had not betrayed her when his position dictated he should have.

Though in truth, Captain Pellew would have had a hard time reporting James Stuart since her father had never gone into any great detail over the crimes he'd committed in the past. He'd done this to protect Emma in the event that he should be discovered. It'd be enough to know that he'd fought at Culloden against the English and even now engaged in activities that could be interpreted as traitorous to the English crown.

She clutched the letter to her chest and turned to her husband, eager to read it in the privacy of his bedroom.

Her father was well and hoped she was too. He gave his regards to Horatio. He loved her and would try to write again when he was able. Small words but they were more precious than jewels to her. She'd read the letter repeatedly through the rest of the day and even awoke a few times during the night to assure herself the letter had not been a dream.

Her body was still sore from her faint, but with an altogether different soreness between her thighs. She'd lain awake after Horatio had drifted off to sleep next to her and taken stock of how her body felt different to her now.

Outwardly, she surely appeared the same. Yet inside she felt as if a great room had opened up inside of her. In that room was the passionate woman who's responded to her husband's caresses, who'd given pleasure in return . The woman in that room had knowledge she would impart to Emma in slow measure. Emma could still recall how her body had tightened, stretched and welcomed Horatio. Think of England, indeed. Emma thought with a stifled giggle. Slipping a hand between her legs, Emma could still feel the torn bit of skin that would quickly heal itself. Pressing her fingers inside, her body surged with desire for her husband yet again but Emma did not turn to disturb his sleep.

In his wounded state, Horatio was in no condition for a repeat performance of events earlier on in the day, but seemed satisfied that they had at least come together in that way once before getting himself shot. Emma had not appreciated his attempt at humour, but there was nothing to be done. She did however have the memory of every touch and movement branded onto her mind, and it was easy to recall the sharp feelings now as her fingers mimicked Horatio's movements. Her fingers were slim enough to cause only a dull ache and her body arched in release in minutes. Emma bit her lip to stifle her cry. She curled next to her husband and smiled burrowing her face into the crook of his neck. His breathing was deep and even. Emma placed a hand on his chest, feeling it rise and fall. Safe and sound. Finally.

Captain Pellew came by the next day to help Emma and Horatio carry Archie's books and other belongings to the young man's family outside the city.

"Mrs Hornblower, if I might have a word with you?" Captain Pellew asked coming into the cabin Horatio had shared with Archie.

"Certainly." Emma nodded, rising to her feet and placing Archie's folded shirts in his hammock. Horatio followed her out and they headed down the corridor, towards, Emma noticed, sick bay. Styles was in the doorway, seeming to be making some sort of repairs to the door.

He turned to her and Emma was shocked to see the wide grin on his face. Matthews stood next to him, looking like the cat that swallowed the canary.

'Ello, Doc." Styles said stepping back from the door and Emma gasped. Hinged to the door was a plaque that read: Dr Emma Hornblower- Ship's Surgeon. She took a step back, tears filling her eyes.

"I...I...don't understand." She said shaking her head. She turned to Horatio who winked at her and Captain Pellew who simply smiled and stroked the end of his nose.

"Need us a surgeon. You'll do." Styles explained.

"Since when?" Emma asked laughing.

"Since we know you'll do what needs doing." Styles replied.

"Captain?" Emma asked turning to the older man for confirmation.

"Don't look at me, young miss. Seems like you won them over after all."

"Because of Simpson? You want me to be your doctor because I killed a man?" Emma asked.

Both Styles and Matthews nodded.

"And what about the fact that I'm a woman?" Emma asked crossing her arms.

"Figure between Simpson and you. You're the lesser of the bad bargain." Styles informed her.

"Styles, how charming." Emma said laughing through her tears. "So does that mean I'll be seeing you on my table when we set sail again?"

Styles grimaced but lifted his shoulder in a shrug of acceptance. "Reckon a shot like you knows as much about taking them out as putting them in."

"Welcome, aboard Mrs H." Matthews said, touching his knuckle to his forehead.

"Thank you, Matthews." Emma said wiping her cheeks.

After the two men went back to work, followed by Captain Pellew, Emma ran her fingers over the sign. Then she gave a squeal of delight and threw her arms around her husband.

"Look at it. Isn't it lovely?" Emma asked as Horatio held her from behind.

"Quite." He said kissing her cheek.

Emma tightened her hold on Horatio's arms and went back to staring at her sign.

The End

A.N: Well we've come to the end of this episode. Hope you all have enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm skipping the Bunting episode for the moment cause I really want to bring Archie back as I'm sure a lot of you miss him. (smiles at Sweet A.K)

You don't have to wait for the Bunting episode to follow into The Duchess and The Devil cause the most significant thing that happens in the end of the Bunting episode is referenced in the beginning of The Duchess and The Devil so it'll be able to stand alone as it's own story. I'm gonna be updating my BSG story for five chapters so it'll be a few weeks before the Duchess and The Devil episode is written. But hopefully you'll look for it. It'll be titled 'In Sickness and In Health' in keeping with the marriage vows theme.

Thank you to everybody who gave me feedback for this, it has meant so much to me and I hope to take the journey even further with ya'll!

Kidman5: Thanks for your feedback. Hope you like how this ends! Emma killing Simpson is something will stay with her for the rest of her life.

Marie9000: Thanks for reading! Emma and Horatio felt exactly the same way. (laughs)

Kasora: I try to keep most chapters and five pages each but sometimes I may have to cut it sooner or later so that I don't stop in the middle of the action. Thanks so much for your feedback. (huggies you)

NarfOnABiscuit: I'm sure a lot of people are happy now that Simpson's dead! Thanks for your great feedback! Hope you enjoy the ending and follow me into the next episode!

Sweet A.K: Amanda(sniffles) You've been a champion for this story from the very beginning. You and Cameryn have always encouraged me with your hilarious feedback to keep writing and I would not have finished this episode without you guys. I look forward to being entertained by your comments for many more episodes to come! Next, we have oh so very angsty crumpet!


End file.
